Family Ties
by SMackedFan
Summary: A sequel. Reed's adoptive father returns and wants to be a part of Reeds new life, but Mac isn't ready to forgive and forget. Its a bumpy road ahead for Mac & Reed with Stella caught in the middle as she struggles to keep the family together. SMacked,Reed
1. Reflections of Past, Outlook on Future

**CSI: New York – Family Ties**

**Summary: (Sequel to 'A Second Chance') What obstacles will Mac and Reed face next when Reed's adoptive father shows up and wants to be a part of Reed's new life? He claims he's a 'changed man' but Mac's not convinced. Can Mac protect Reed without pushing him away? Reed/OC, SMacked.**

**Chapter 1: Reflections of the past, Outlook of the future.**

**A/N: Ok, finally the sequel to "A Second Chance at a Family". Hopefully you read that story so you'll be up to speed where this story begins ;) Thanks for all the great reviews on the last story, and for requesting a sequel, hope you enjoy it just as much! For those who didn't read the prequel, basically what you need to know before you read this one is that Reed Garrett was still put up for adoption by Claire when he was born, but when he was very young his father left him and his mother, then 2 years later his mother died in an accident and he was left to grow up in the foster care system. By the time he found Mac he was 17 years old, and not looking for any 'hand outs' or anything to do with Mac at all really; however he found himself in some trouble and Mac was there to rescue him, eventually taking him into his home as part of his family.**

**A/N 2: A HUGE thank-you shout out to my fellow SMacked enthusiast, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP for all her support for this story, and being my sounding board while I started putting it all together. You rock! Now on with the story...**

**...**

[Mac's POV]

It was shortly after 2:00p.m. when I finally look up from my desk and to the clock on my office wall; normally my day would only be half over by now, but not today. Today I had somewhere important to be, somewhere that was much more important to me than the monotonous case files that I was currently consumed with. _'They'll have to wait'_ I tell myself as I push myself up from my desk and grab for my suit jacket that was hanging on the coat rack, quickly pulling it on then stepping out of my office and into the busy hallway. I bite my lower lip in an effort to sustain myself from grinning like an idiot as I walk alone down the long hallway. As far as I can tell I don't think it's working because the various lab technicians I've passed all seem to be offering me the same odd look. _'What do I care?'_ I finally remind myself as I pass them by; I've been looking forward to this day for quite some time. With that thought, I shake my head and continue on down the hall, finally reaching my last stop before heading home.

"So, see you in about an hour?" I ask Stella as I stop outside her office and poke my head inside.

"Yep, just finishing up one last case report, then I'll be heading home to change" She replies with a warm smile and I offer a firm nod in return.

"See you in an hour" A call out as I head toward the elevator.

I make my way outside into the blazing summer heat then climb into the truck and head for home; my mind wandering the whole ride there. I can't believe how fast the last 10 months has flown by me, it almost seems unreal. My life has been altered completely; and for the better I might add. It's hard to believe how far we've come. How did I get to be so lucky? I still haven't figured it out, but I'm grateful nonetheless.

I reach home and make my way into my apartment, a smile lingering on my lips as I step inside and can feel the warmth these walls now offer me, it wasn't so long ago that they were empty and cold, not unlike my life.

Now normally you would never catch me with any type of camera unless I was photographing evidence or a corpse, but as I mentioned, today was an important day, so I head into the kitchen and on the counter is the new camera I had bought; still in its packaging as I hadn't had a reason to open it yet. I get it put together, put the new batteries in it, then pull open a drawer where I keep spare batteries and grab a couple, just in case. _'Oh if Stella could see me now'_ I laugh to myself as I shove enough batteries into the camera pouch to probably last for a month. She'd be wondering what happened to the old Mac Taylor. '_Not that that would be a complaint'_, I remind myself.

I wander out of the kitchen, heading down the hallway and I can't help but think to myself of the long road that got us here, and how today will always be remembered as one of my proudest memories. Reed is so consumed by his current task that he doesn't even hear me approach his room. I lean on the doorframe to his bedroom and can't help but smirk as I watch his fingers get tangled in the knot of his tie, and notice the obvious look of frustration in his eyes as he concentrates deeply while staring into the mirror in front of him. I take the moment to just stop and reflect on everything we've been through, and what's come out of it from when we first met last summer. We've lived, we've laughed, we've learned. I taught him how to play the bass guitar, and how to drive, and he's taught me possibly the most valuable lesson; whether he realizes it or not; he's taught me the importance of family. Scratch that; we've taught _each other _that lesson. We had both just been going through life, pretending to be content with what fate had offered us, not realizing how much we were really missing out on since our loved ones had left us. Denial can be very powerful, and I know now how thankful we both are to have found each other. Reed _is_ my family, I remind myself and my smile grows bigger. I focus back on watching him as he finally lets out a loud sigh of defeat and drops his hands to his sides.

"Stupid tie..." I hear him grumbling under his breath.

"Need a hand?" I finally ask and he turns towards me offering a small frown.

"No. I can do it..." he mumbles as he looks back into the mirror and begins fidgeting with the knot again. He's persistent and stubborn in just about everything he does; and I flash a quick smile, thinking about how Stella never misses an opportunity to point out how oddly alike he and I are.

"Yeah, I can see that" I counter, letting out a small chuckle as I walk up behind him and turn him to face me.

"Let me see..." I begin as I start to untie the mangled mess of fabric hanging around his neck.

"You'd make one hell of a boy scout; unfortunately the tie is supposed to be for fashion, not function." I tell him with a slight smirk and he rolls his eyes sarcastically before grinning back at me.

"very funny"

As I finally free the tie from the mess of a knot he somehow managed to create, I start over from the beginning, tying it slowly and carefully explaining each step as I go and he watches with intense concentration, trying to commit it all to memory.

"...and there you go, that's all there is to it" I finish my demonstration and he looks up at me with a slight smile.

"I was getting to that part..." he jokingly mutters.

"Of course you were" I counter with a sarcastic wink. "Are you just about ready?"

"Yep, all set, just gotta grab my jacket"

Reed grabbed for his suit jacket, threw it on, then looked at me for approval to which I smiled and nodded.

"You look great" I rewarded him as I went to tousle his hair and he quickly pulled his head back on contact.

"Dad!" he groaned. "Watch the hair!"

"Ewww? What is this stuff?" I asked with a slightly disgusted expression on my face as I looked at my goo covered hand.

"It's wax"

"wax?"

"Yeah, like bees wax, but it's for your hair" he explained and I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Whatever happened to plain ol' pomade?" I asked, somewhat jokingly, and he looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Um, the 21st century happened?"

"Funny kid, now get in the truck"

He laughs and we head out of the apartment, stopping at the kitchen first so I can wash my hands.

...

"So... can I drive?" Reed asks as we reach the parking lot.

"Well, I guess it is your big day..." I reply with a smile and toss him the keys to the Avalanche and he instantly grins with gratitude.

"Can I turn on the siren?" he chuckles as we climb inside and I quickly roll my eyes.

"Don't push your luck pal"

"Ah, no worries; one day I'll have my own siren" he replies with a confident grin, causing me to smirk in return. He had told me a few months ago that forensic science was definitely the field he wanted to pursue, and to be honest, I've never felt prouder. Everything about Reed fascinates me; my only regret now is that we hadn't met sooner. To this day it still irks me to think of what he had to go through growing up and how he had nobody there for him. He shrugs it off and tells me it's how he got to become the person he is today, unfortunately I guess I'm not as forgiving as he is.

"Have I told you how proud of you I am?" I ask in sincerity as I pull myself from my thoughts, turning to face him while I fasten my seat belt.

"Only about ten times since this morning"

"Oh... right. Well, once more couldn't hurt" I respond with grin. "Now let's get out of here before we're late"

We ease into the steady afternoon traffic and make our way a few blocks north to our first stop where Cassie awaits us on the front steps to her building, immediately smiling as she sees Reed pull the truck up to the entrance. He quickly hops out and opens the back door for her to get in.

"You look great!" she rewards him with a smile as she tugs on his tie, pulling his head down closer to her, giving her the chance to catch his lips with hers. They quickly pull apart, for my benefit I'm sure, and Cassie hops into the back seat.

"Cassie" I greet her with a smile and she quickly offers one back.

"Hey Mac. Thanks for picking me up"

"It's no trouble at all. I told Stella we'd pick her up as well so it was on the way"

The moment the sentence left my lips Reed and Cassie instantly turn to face each other and offer curious grins. Reed being convinced from day one that there was more going on between Stella and I then I had let on; or at the very least, that I had wanted there to be more going on.

"Alright you two, that's enough" I lightly scold them which only turns their smirks into full fledged laughter.

"We didn't say anything..." Reed quickly defends their actions. "Geez, someone's got a complex...." he laughs again and I roll my eyes.

"Come on, let's go or we're going to be late"

"Alright, alright. You win" he finally complies as he puts the truck in gear and we're back on the road. "So, does your _friend_ know we're on our way?"

I can't help but let out a small chuckle before reminding him to keep his eyes on the road. I send a quick text to Stella, letting her know we're on our way and within a few minutes we're at her place and she's already waiting for us.

Once she settles into the back seat next to Cassie she looks to Reed with an endearing smile.

"You look great Reed"

"Thanks. And thanks for coming Stella"

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss it for the world" She offered back, and Reed rewarded her with a warm smile before heading us back out into traffic.

"So Cass, how was your first year at N.Y.U.? Exciting?" Stella asked as we head across town.

"Um yeah, exciting... scary, challenging, fun, exhausting, informative, expensive... It's a lot of things" she laughed lightly.

"Oh yes, I remember it being all of those things, and then some" Stella added.

"So," Stella continued; "you must be happy that Reed will be joining you this fall huh?"

"Oh yeah, gonna bag me a freshman" Cassie teased and the colour in Reeds face instantly reddened.

I smirked at Reeds obvious embarrassment, and although he pretended not to notice me I'm sure he did and knows I'm one up on him again; our silly game still continuing after all this time.

Several minutes later we had finally arrived at Reed's high school where the graduation ceremony was taking place. He parks the truck and we all step out, and head inside; making our way toward the auditorium.

"You guys go ahead" I tell Stella and Cassie as we linger outside the auditorium doors. "I'll be there in a few"

"Okay" Stella nodded and her and Cassie disappear into the heavily crowded room.

"I want to talk to you about something Reed" I began as we shuffled our way over against a wall and away from the busy doorway.

"What's up?"

"Well, I know that you got accepted for that job at the lab as part of the clean-up crew..." I began but he quickly cut me off.

"Sanitation engineer" he corrected me with a smirk.

"What?"

"I prefer 'sanitation engineer'. Sure, it's a self-proclaimed title, but makes it sound a little more dignified than say _janitor_"

I can't help but let out a small laugh before continuing. "Okay, sure, well call it whatever you want but the point I was getting to was that first of all, I'm proud of you that you want to earn your own money for school, and I respect it, but Reed I don't think you realize how expensive it all really is and..."

"How many times are we going to talk about this?" he quickly interrupted, and I can't say I'm surprised.

"Saving up for college takes years," he began again. "And seeing as you haven't even known me a year I can't expect you to have that kind of money to just hand over, and I wouldn't take it from you even if you did. In the mean time, there's student loans I can take out, and scholarships, grants, and whatever money I can make in the lab this summer; every little bit helps, right?"

"True, but at your age, and getting your first job you should be using your money to buy a car, or more gunk to put in your hair, or whatever you kids do with money these days" I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood but his frown remains.

"Look, for the last time I'm not taking your money. Like I said, you haven't saved for this and..."

"It's true _I_ haven't" I quickly interrupt and he looks up at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What does that mean, _you_ haven't?"

"Here, call it a graduation gift" I tell him as I reach into my breast pocket and hand him a piece of paper.

"Is this my bank statement?"

"Yeah... And that would be your gift" I tell him as I point to a specific line on the paper.

"Woah!" he exclaimed immediately, his eyes widening. "Where did this...." His voice trailed off as he looked at me in confusion.

"Your mother. Claire" I answer him and he just goes from slightly confused to completely baffled.

"What?"

I let out a soft sigh before diving into my explanation. "Well, you see when Claire and I first got married, she started putting money away into this savings account of hers, just a little bit here and there to start, but when we got more financially stable she started putting more and more money into the account and I always asked her why she did it, what it was for, and she always answered with the same response 'just in case' she'd say. Why anyone would need that amount of money 'just in case' was beyond me, but like I said we were living comfortably enough that if she wanted to do that with her money than it was fine by me. Anyway she..." I stopped for a brief moment to clear my throat. "she died, and we never used it. Never had our 'just in case', and when she died all of her assets went to me including that savings account and I never touched it. Nothing ever seemed deserving enough for me to use it, so it sat there, and sat there, collecting interest all this time"

"Dad..." Reed tried interrupting, his voice breaking and his eyes beginning to glisten.

"Let me finish. You're that 'just in case' Reed. You're the special something that would come along and warrant that money being spent. Don't argue with me because I'm not taking no for an answer, and if Claire was here with us today; I know in my heart, as I think you know in yours; she wouldn't take it either. She'd want you to have this Reed, I know she would. Trust me on this, alright?"

[Reed's POV]

My brain can't even begin to come up with word of gratitude to offer; 'thanks' just doesn't seem to be enough. With my heart wrenching in my chest and my eyes beginning to feel that familiar sting, I can do nothing but throw my arms around him and nod my head in agreement against his shoulder. As he mentioned, I'd be fighting a losing battle if I even tried to convince him otherwise. Besides, he tells me it's what my mother would've wanted and I absolutely believe him.

I finally pull away from him and as he lets me go my sleeve instantly goes to my face, trying to wipe away the few tears that had escaped me.

"Thanks for sending the girls in to find their seats" I tell him with a slight chuckle as I'm finally able to find my voice again.

"Well it looks like I better catch up to them I think you're about to start" he reminds me as he looks at his watch.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you after then" I mentioned in haste as I notice the auditorium has now gone quiet, and they're clearly getting ready to begin.

Mac nods his head and goes into the auditorium, in search of Stella and Cassie as I make my way around to the stage entrance where I join the rest of my peers as we get ready to head inside to take our seats in the front rows.

Within a few minutes we're led inside the auditorium and make our way to our seats, the large crowd clapping and snapping pictures as we do. I reach my seat and slink down into my chair, starting to feel some light nervous anxiety as the ceremony begins and I know it won't be long before I have to get up in front of all these people and walk across the stage to accept my diploma. I think back to the conversation Mac and I just had and feel my anxiety easing, and a smile starts tugging at my lips. He never ceases to amaze me. We've had our share of ups and downs, mostly from when we first met, but in the end it only made us stronger. '_I don't think there's anything that could come between us now...'_ my mind utters fatefully as I finally go back to concentrating on the ceremony.

...

A couple hours later the ceremony finally comes to a close and the crowd bustles out of the auditorium and into the busy front foyer. I follow the others backstage and quickly pull off my grad gown, ready to head back out front.

"Hey, Reed!" I turn to see my friend Dom sprinting up to me.

"Dom, what's up?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, not much, my dad made a dinner reservation and..." I began but he cuts me off.

"Well, we've got two extra spots in the limo, why don't you get your girl and hang with us tonight? Come on man, you said your dad's cool, he's not gonna mind is he?"

"Probably not" I tell him in truth. "Let me go find them and I'll get back to you"

"Alright man, I'll see ya in a bit"

I take my leave and go in search of Mac, Cassie and Stella; finally spotting them lingering by the front doors. They notice me and Cassie comes running towards me; throwing her arms around my neck I grab onto her waist and swing her around.

"Congratulations baby!" she whispers into my ear, then I set her down, my arms still wrapped around her.

"Thanks"

"We are so proud of you Reed" Stella mentions as her and Mac reach us. I let go of Cassie and Mac puts a hand on my shoulder, pulling me against him for a quick hug.

"So are we all ready to go?" Stella asks and I look up at the three of them with a hesitant gaze.

"Ummm... well, Dad, if you and Stella don't mind, I was kind of thinking of a change of plan..." I begin and he looks at me in curiosity. I explain the invitation from Dom, and not surprisingly he offers me a smile.

"Reed, whatever you want to do. It's your day. You should go and have fun with your friends"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go, before they leave without you"

"Alright, don't wait up!"

"Just have fun"

"We will!"

I offer one last smile back at them, hug Stella and thank her for coming, then grab Cassie by the hand and lead us outside to find Dom. We spot the limo out front and Dom's head sticking out of the sunroof.

"Garrett! You comin' or what? Let's go!"

We head over to the limo, climb inside and quickly pull away from the school. We head through various parts of town, talking and laughing amongst each other, and the night seems to fly by faster than any of us had realized. Before we knew it, it was almost 1am and time to call it a night. One by one, they dropped us off. I had considered just spending the night at Cassie's, but seeing how late it was I didn't want to call Mac at this hour to let him know I wouldn't be coming home. He wouldn't have minded me staying out, but we agreed that I'd always let him know when I wouldn't be coming home. I respected our agreement, so regrettably said goodnight to Cassie as the limo stopped outside her building. I get back inside the car and we head over to my place.

"Thanks Dom, we had a blast" I offer as I step out of the limo.

"Yeah man, glad you could come. I'll see you around alright?"

"Alright, take it easy"

"Peace" he called out as the limo rolled away and I headed inside.

Once inside the quiet and darkened apartment, I tiptoe to my bedroom, trying not to disturb Mac, as I know he's got to work in the morning. I shed myself of my suit, change into my pyjama pants and a t-shirt and crawl into bed, my eyes more than willing to close once my head hits the pillow.

...

The faint sound of Mac's alarm clock pulls me out of my slumber and I groan as I rollover to read my bedside clock. _'6a.m.'_I mumble as I slide the covers off. Usually I'd stay in bed and just go back to sleep but I need to use the washroom, so regrettably push myself out of my warm bed and stumble sleepily into the hallway, stopping dead in my tracks as I notice a dark figure heading out of Mac's bedroom.

"Stella?!?" I finally manage to blurt out and she looks at me with equal shock.

"Reed! Um..."

...

****Sorry folks, I know I'm evil but I've got to stop it here. Stay tuned for much, much more to come! And please review! Thanks everyone!****

**P.S. – If you're wondering why Reed calls Mac 'Dad', but then refers to him as 'Mac' in his thoughts, it's because he knows that Mac isn't really his father, but calls him Dad anyway because he wants to, and because he feels that close to him. So hopefully that didn't come off as confusing or anything :)**

**P.S.S. – I haven't forgotten about "College Years", it will be updated soon ;)**


	2. Caught In The Act

**CSI New York – Family Ties**

**Chapter 2: Caught In The Act...**

**...**

[Stella's POV]

"Reed! Um..." I begin, quickly searching my mind for any words I could say that could explain the reason for me being here at 6:00 in the morning, emerging from Mac's bedroom, and still wearing my outfit from last night no less.

"I was uh... We were... I had a case, um early case, this morning and... I just stopped by because I had forgotten something in the truck..." I try desperately and the look on his face just grows with more amusement and I know I'm sunk.

'_How am I going to get out of this one?'_ I think to myself, and just then I hear the bedroom door open behind me and turn my head back to see Mac shuffling out of his room, wearing nothing but his boxers, and rubbing his eyes, not yet noticing Reed at the other end of the hallway.

"Um, Mac..." I try nervously, but he just lets out a small groan then wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against him with my back to his chest. He rests his chin on my shoulder, still not fully awake, or aware of our current 'situation' and I have no choice but to offer Reed a timid smile.

"Mmm, good morning" he eventually mumbles sleepily, as he nuzzles into my neck and my face reddens even more.

"Morning Dad..." Reed pipes up and Mac's eyes pop open in an instant as he stares at Reed like a deer in headlights.

He quickly lets go of me, stands up straight; but still hovering behind me as he's half naked; and clears his throat.

"Reed... I... I didn't think... Uh, I just figured you'd probably stay at Cassie's last night..."

"What and miss all the excitement? Not on your life" Reed playfully counters and Mac hangs his head in defeat.

We all stand in awkward silence for a few moments, until Reed finally breaks it.

"Well, I'll uh, let you two, um, yeah... I'm just gonna go back to bed" he tells us with a smirk and turns around, heading back into his bedroom and closing the door.

I turn around to face Mac; biting my lip to hold the laughter back, not able to help but think how funny it is to actually be caught by the teenager, while looking as guilty as a couple of teenagers ourselves.

"Well, so much for being discreet for now huh?" Mac huffs, as he raises his head slightly to look at me.

"Well we were going to tell him eventually right?"

"Yes, _tell him_. I wasn't planning on _showing him_" he counters with a slight frown.

"So, he forced our hand a little, maybe it's a good thing" I offer and he shrugs.

"Maybe. I should probably go and talk to him..."

"Well, I have to go home anyway and change before I head into the lab. I don't want to be late, my boss can be a real stick in the mud" I playfully throw at him and he finally offers a half smile.

"Very cute. I'll see you in a bit"

"Okay, good luck with Reed..."

"Thanks, I'll need it" he tells me then looks over my shoulder, I'm assuming to make sure Reeds door is still shut, then pulls me against him once more, offering me a deep kiss before I take my leave.

"Tease" I mumble against his lips as he regrettably pulls his warm body away from mine. I take one last look at him and know I need to leave now, or I never will. Why does he have to look so damn good in the morning? His adorable 'bed head', some light stubble on his face, and those black Calvin Klein boxer briefs I bought him that he knows drive me crazy. '_Okay Stella, time to go' _my brain forcefully reminds me and I finally let my hands fall away from his chest and I turn on my heel, heading for the front door.

[Mac's POV]

'_Can't wait to hear about this from Reed'_ My brain utters as I head back into my bedroom to get ready for work, finding myself hoping that I won't have to see him until I get home tonight. Maybe some of the awkwardness will have suppressed by then? Doubt it.

I head into the private bathroom attached to my bedroom and jump in the shower, and as my mind wanders I can't help but laugh a little at how things unfolded this morning. Stella was right, we had talked about it, and were planning on telling him but I guess I just never felt the timing to be right. Then it had gone on for so long that I started thinking that he might be angry with me for not telling him sooner. Although, in my defence, we hadn't told anyone about us; even the team was oblivious to it.

I guess technically it had officially started only a few months ago, but really it all began that night after bringing Reed home from the hospital, when Stella was lying in my arms. I remember holding her tightly, offering any comfort I could, when something came over me. The feeling of having her in my arms, I can't describe it but I knew it was something I didn't want to let go of. But, as per usual, my head got the better of my heart, reminding me that it was just an emotionally trying day and to write it off as just that, and I did. Or, at least I tried. The months that followed we continued to grow closer, although still not crossing the boundaries of 'friendship'; until one evening, after a physically draining week at work we had finally closed a case that nearly drove us to mental exhaustion and decided we needed to unwind before calling it a night. So there we were, sitting beside each other on the bar stools, a cold beer in my hand, a glass of white wine in hers, conversation flowing between us effortlessly when she finally looked at me with a slight frown and told me she was tired, and knew I was as well and it was probably time we called it a night. I agreed, stood up from my stool, reached for her jacket and held it open for her as she slid into it; she turned to face me, leaning in to give me a goodnight kiss on the cheek, which had now turned into a nearly daily routine; and my mind went blank. Everything around me but her ceased to exist and I threw all caution, doubt ,and fear to the wind as I turned my head, catching her lips with mine. She hesitated at first, for only a brief second, then returned the desire my lips were begging for with a tender kiss.

We pulled apart a few seconds later, my forehead resting against hers, and for a moment we said nothing; although the silence wasn't an awkward one as I had first assumed it would be. She finally smiled and I offered one back.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time" I confessed in a whisper.

"Well what took you so long?" She countered before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me once more. I thought my heart was going to stop then and there. She held my lips captive in the passionate kiss, my arms instinctively wrapping around her, years of repressed feelings emerging through both of our souls into the heated kiss; and I knew if I didn't pull away from her now things would escalate from there and I didn't want to ruin the seemingly perfect moment.

"So, um..."I cleared my throat as we regrettably pulled apart and I took her hands in mine. "I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"I guess you will..." she replied softly, gently squeezing my hands before letting them go.

And with that we both took our leave out of the pub and headed to our separate vehicles; stopping to smile back at each other before we climbed inside. A schoolboy grin plastered on my face the entire ride back home.

From there we had decided to take it slowly, and were in no hurry to tell anyone in the lab. 'Testing the waters first' was Stella's way of putting it, although I knew far too well I was already hooked, and I like to believe she was too. No one in the lab seemed to give it a second thought, we had always been very close, and would often be seen making plans outside of work anyway so thankfully there were no questions raised there. When it came to telling Reed, well that was something I wanted to be cautious about. I knew in the back of my mind that he would be nothing but happy for Stella and I, but still I felt nervous about telling him. I tried to think how I would feel about it if it was me in his shoes, but my brain just pulled me in several different directions and I decided I'd never really know how he'd feel about it until I came out and told him.

With my brain still in a whirlwind of its own thoughts I finally shut off the water and step out of the shower. Usually the hot steam helps clear my mind, however this time it only seemed to fog it up worse than the mirror in front of me. I give my head a shake, quickly get dressed and shaved and try to keep my composure as I step out of my bedroom and into the hallway.

"Reed?" I call out softly as I make my way toward his room. I don't want to seem like a coward and run out the door before talking to him first if it's something he wants to discuss; but as I linger outside the door I hear nothing in return. I hesitate, wondering if he's just not talking to me, or if he's actually asleep. I finally remind myself that Reed isn't that immature to give me silent treatment over something so trivial and correctly assume that he is just sleeping. I grab my keys and head out to my truck to begin my day; hoping the rest of it won't be as unnerving as my morning so far.

...

As I reach the lab I head straight for Stella's office, wanting of course to apologize for this morning. I'm sure she was just as embarrassed as I was, but as usual kept her composure for my sake. I poke my head inside the door and see her already half way through the case files on her desk.

"Good morning" I call out as I finally wander inside.

"Ah, good morning" she greets me with a warm smile. "How'd it go?"

"He was asleep" I shrug.

"You're not worried are you?"

"I haven't decided yet" I tell her in truth and she offers a sympathetic frown.

"Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it Mac"

"You're probably right" I begin with a sigh. "I guess I'll find out tonight, we have tickets to the Yankee game, so if he stands me up I guess I'll have my answer"

"Well don't get all paranoid over nothing. You can't assume anything until you hear it from him. Besides, I don't want to work along-side a cranky partner all day" she teases and I finally offer her a smile.

"Listen..." I begin with a sincere tone and she's quick to call me on what she knows is coming next.

"Mac, before you start, you don't have to apologize"

"Yes I do. I didn't want you to think you had to rush out the door or anything this morning. That was the first time we'd spent the entire night together and... Well, that's not really the way I pictured it ending. I should've told Reed a long time ago, I hate that I made you feel like you had to sneak around. Maybe if I wasn't such a..."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and stop you there" Stella quickly interrupted. "You were just trying to protect Reed's feelings, I get it. And I'm sorry to say but you can't scare me away that easily Mac Taylor. I'm in. For the whole nine yards. Whatever happens, we're in this together. Okay?" She assures me and I can't help but offer a smile at her amazing words of support.

"You're too good to me" I offer in truth and she lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah, well just remember that when my birthday comes around, okay?" She teases and I quickly nod.

"Deal"

I suddenly feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and quickly reach for it to read the incoming text; my lips instantly curling into a grin as I read it.

'_Game over. I think it's safe to say I won ;) Still on for the Yankees tonight right? – Reed'_

"What is it?" Stella asks as she notices my smirk.

"Reed"

"What did he say?"

"Said he'd see me at the game tonight" I tell her, leaving out the first part of the message, our little inside joke that's probably been going on for far too long.

"Well good. Now go get to work so you can actually get out of here on time to make the game" she lightly demands and I quickly obey by taking my leave from her office and heading to my own.

...

The rest of the morning seems to pass me by faster than usual as I finish up with all the case files on my desk that I had left there yesterday. As I put the finishing touches on the last report and close the file I ease myself back in my chair and just stare out the window; my mind now wondering how tonight is going to go with Reed. He's obviously not too upset about it; which takes a lot of the tension off, but I'm sure he'll have questions for me and won't just let it go as if it's no big deal.

"Just gotta face the music Mac" I mumble to myself, unaware that I have an audience.

"Face what music?" Flack's voice calls from my doorway and I look up at him, slightly dumbfounded.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Was just thinking about something... What do you got for me?" I ask, quickly recovering myself.

Flack shrugs my explanation off and wastes no time in getting to the reason why he's here. "Got a hit off that APB we put out on Lance Silinas, he's down in interrogation now. Thought you might want first swing at him?"

"Batter up" I quip as I stand up from my desk and Flack chuckles before pushing the door open and leading us downstairs.

An hour later I head back up to my office, signed confession in hand and a smile of accomplishment playing on my lips.

I take a look at the clock and realize I'll need to get out of here soon if I want to beat the rush hour traffic, but know I have to put in some face time with the rest of the team first before I take my leave for the evening.

...

"I'm just saying, in a no-holds-barred street fight, Magneto would totally own Wolverine. I mean hello, he can manipulate electromagnetic forces with his mind. And even if Wolverine got close to him, BAM! He puts a force field up. You're not gettin' past that..." I hear Adam explaining as I enter the D.N.A. lab and catch the tail end of his conversation with Danny.

"And this has what to do with the Diettrich case?" I quickly ask and Adam jumps slightly upon hearing my voice.

"Oh, hey boss , we were just uh...well we were... um...waiting for results and we just..." he begins as his eyes dart nervously around the room, trying to come up with a plausible answer to my question.

"Alright Adam, don't hurt yourself" I lightly laugh and his shoulders finally ease. "Now tell me you got something on Diettrich"

His nerves finally at ease, Adam dives into the details of his and Danny's case, and I offer a few insights of my own to help them put the pieces together before finally calling it a day.

It's now late afternoon and I curse myself for getting so wrapped up in their case, as I know now I'll never make it back home and then to the stadium without being late. I pull out my phone to send Reed a quick text.

'_Reed, sorry, got held up here. Any chance you can grab a cab and meet me at Yankee stadium?'_

Not even a minute goes by when my phone starts buzzing across my desk and I reach for it to read his reply.

'_Yeah, no problem. You will be there right?'_

'_Heading out of the lab now, I'm on my way. Scouts honour ;)'_

True to my word I head straight for the elevator and down to the parking garage to get into my truck. As I make my way across town my thoughts are invaded once again with how I'm going to explain everything to Reed. I know I'm probably being silly worrying this much, but I can't help it and my mind won't let it rest until I'm able to finally discuss it with him.

After parking the truck I quickly head toward the front gates of the stadium, looking through the heavy crowd of people for Reed; finally spotting him face to face with what I'm sure is ticket scalper trying to con Reed into what will probably end up being a fake pair of tickets.

"No thank you" I hear Reed offer as I approach, his back to me.

"I'm telling you kid these seats are so close, you'll be able to smell the sweat on the players. 400 bucks, now that's a steal. Come on!"

"We've got tickets, thanks" I tell him firmly as I finally reach them and place my hand on Reed's shoulder.

"Oh, well I might have something better to offer you guys. Mister...?"

"It's Detective" I correct him, opening my jacket slightly to flash him my badge. "And I suggest you go pedal your tickets someplace else and stay away from my son or you'll be spending the rest of the night in a holding cell" I warn him and he quickly darts away from us and ducks into a nearby cab.

"Ugh, see that is SO cool!" Reed exclaims as we head towards the gate and I shake my head and laugh.

"It has its perks" I shrug. "But it's not always cool" I remind him and he nods.

"I know, I know. But it's still pretty awesome..."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, I think they're about to start" I tell him as we hear the crowd beginning to roar loudly.

As we get through the gates and eventually find our seats the game has already started and Reed seems to be in some sort of trance as he watches intently. I lean back in my chair and let most of my anxiety ease, deciding to just allow ourselves to enjoy the game for now, and unless he brings it up first I won't either; at least until the 7th inning stretch so I don't distract him from the game; as he's clearly having a good time.

...

"So Reed, listen, I wanted to explain about this morning" I begin as the game reaches the 7th inning stretch and most of the crowd clears out to use the restrooms and head to the concession stands.

"Dad, you don't have to explain anything" he quickly offers back.

"I think I do. That wasn't exactly how I planned on you finding out" I tell him while letting out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, it wasn't the most conventional method" he quips.

"I really meant to tell you sooner..."

"But what? Didn't wanna hear _'I told ya so'_?" He asks, letting out a small laugh.

"You think this is just hilarious don't you?"

"Duh, what else would I think?" He responds in haste but then pauses for a brief moment before continuing; "wait, you didn't actually think I'd be upset did you?" He asks and I offer a slight frown.

"Come on Dad, give me more credit than that"

"I know, you're right" I tell him in truth. "I just didn't want you to think..."

"That she's a replacement for my mother?" He quickly finishes my thought, referring of course to Claire.

"Nobody will ever replace her you know; in either of our hearts" I remind him and he nods.

"Dad, I know. And if being with Stella is what makes you happy; and I know it does; than by all means" He offers with a warm smile and I can finally feel at ease.

"Thanks for understanding"

"No problem. I'm glad I found out this way actually..."

"You are?" I immediately question.

"Yeah... you should've seen your face this morning! Priceless!" he laughs again and I roll my eyes.

"Very funny"

"So where's all this coming from anyway?" He asks and I look at him with confusion.

"What's that?"

"I don't know, this new side of you. Opening up, sharing your thoughts and feelings. Not that it's a bad thing, just kind of unlike you" He tells me and I can only nod in agreement. The truth is it's him and Stella that have really brought out this 'side of me' as he puts it. I haven't felt this way in a long time and it's not a feeling I want to forget again.

"Guess I've just got a better outlook on life these days. Consider me the new and improved Mac Taylor"

"New and Improved huh?" he chuckles.

"Yeah. Taylor 2.0? iMac?...."

"Pfff, more like iLame!" he blurts out in laughter as he puts his hand in the shape of an L to his forehead. "God I hope you don't use lines like that on Stella"

"Nah, I just tell her I have a kid, women eat that 'single dad' stuff right up. What else do you think I keep you around for?" I quickly throw at him and now it's him rolling his eyes.

"Now who's the comedian?" he counters and we both laugh as the players re-take the field and we lean back in our seats to enjoy the rest of the game.

...

****Thanks for reading and please review, and stay tuned for lots more to come! Yes, the angst with Reed's adoptive father is coming, but gotta get some fluff outta the way first ;) hope u don't mind****

**P.S. Feel free to check out my Mac&Reed vid on YouTube, kinda sappy, but sweet :)  
www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=nEfLCAaghx4  
Note: when copying into your browser, replace (DOT) with an actual .  
as this site doesn't allow links to be posted :/ Thanks again!  
**


	3. Calm Before The Storm

**CSI: New York – Family Ties**

**Chapter 3: Calm Before the Storm**

**A/N: Alright, one more chapter before the real tension starts, hope that's okay :)  
Sorry for the lateness of this chapter... **

**...**

[Reed's POV]

I found myself drifting off in the truck on the ride home after the game; the faint sound of the soft music playing on the radio only fuelled my fatigue further. Before I even realized I had actually dozed off I was quickly woken up by Mac shaking my shoulder.

"Reed..."

"Huh?" I mumble in my sleepy state.

"We're home"

"Oh, right" I mumble again, reaching for my seatbelt and quickly unfastening it before hopping out of the truck.

"You're phone was going off while you were asleep" Mac mentions as we head inside. I pull it out of my pocket and a grin instantly forms as I read my missed text.

'_Hey you :) How was the game? Hope you had fun - xo Cassie'_

'_Had a blast. Oh, and have I got news... It's a doozy ;) What are you doing tomorrow?'_

I flip my phone shut and as we head into the elevator I watch Mac looking at his own phone with a similar smirk on his face and I know all too well who his latest message is from. I'd like to say I'm surprised at how nervous he reacted this morning and how anxious he was tonight when he finally brought up his relationship with Stella; but truth be told I wasn't. I wish he wouldn't worry so much about everything, but I know that's in his nature and I can't fault him for what he was doing; trying to protect my feelings. But he should've known he had nothing to worry about, Stella is pretty much the coolest adult I've ever come across. She obviously cares about Mac and so when I came into his life I was immediately accepted by her, no judgements passed. Not only that, but it's a blast to gang up on Mac with her. We have fun together, that's for sure. And I'm still not really sure why or how, but she just gets me; very easy to talk to. I'm sure she was the one there for Mac when he was undoubtedly banging his head against the wall after our first few encounters when we first met last year. I'm grateful for that, just as I'm certain he is as well.

Both our phones buzzing practically in sync with each other pulls me from my thoughts and we both offer almost an identical chuckle as we read our messages.

'_Hanging out with you of course ;) Call me in the morning, you can take me out for breakfast'_

I look over to Mac and can't help chuckle at the sight of the two of us.

"Look at us... Hopeless huh?" I smirk; referring of course to the hold both our women seem to have over us; and he nods.

"Yeah..." he replies softly, letting out a sigh of content at the end before returning his phone to his pocket and I do the same.

We reach our floor and as we make our way inside I'm more than ready to go to sleep so offer a quick goodnight to Mac and head into my room; practically collapsing onto my bed; thoughts occupied with how I'll spend my last day of 'freedom' before I officially start my job at the lab.

[Mac's POV]

'_Let me guess, everything is fine right? Reed laughed at you and told you not to worry over nothing? Now you owe me an 'I told you so' dinner. - Stella'_

_Wonder if I'll ever win a round of this game..._ I find myself pondering as I read Stella's text and head towards the apartment. Who am I kidding, I'll never win. I think she may have even coined the expression.

'_Dinner it is...' _I quickly reply before returning my phone to my pocket as we step off the elevator. The moment we step inside Reed does his trademark zombie walk into his bedroom and flops down on his bed after mumbling what I'm assuming was 'goodnight'.

"Goodnight" I call back as I pass by his bedroom and head to my own. I'm pretty tired myself, as this day was more mentally exhausting than usual as I wrestled with my own anxiety for the better part of the day. Fortunately, my slight state of panic ended up completely unwarranted and all seems to be back to normal.

_Do I worry too much?_ My overactive brain asks as it starts wandering once again. _That's my job right?_ I ask, continuing my one-sided argument. Finally pushing all my rhetorical questions aside I get ready for bed and allow the darkness to consume me as I shut my eyes, more than willing to be whisked away into a deep slumber.

[Reed's POV]

My phone buzzing across my night stand instantly wakes me from my sleep and I quickly grab for it, rubbing my eyes while I try to focus them on the text.

'_Morning sleepyhead, it's late and you promised to take me to breakfast - Cassie'_

'_No, YOU promised that I'd take you to breakfast ;)' _

'_And?...'_ she asked, challenging my response and I shake my head and laugh.

'_Right. Okay, I'm getting up'_ I quickly write back; giving in to her as I always do; then push the blankets off and stumble out of my warm bed and into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

A half hour later I'm showered and dressed and ready to head out so I send Cassie a quick text, letting her know that I'm leaving now. There's a small diner about a 10 minute walk from here and it's conveniently almost right in the middle between my place and Cassie's so we often meet up there when we can. As I head down the street I start to wonder if she'll be just as amused with the news I have to give her as I was when I found out. _'Probably' _I lightly laugh to myself.

I reach the diner and head inside, looking around and offering a slight frown when I don't see Cassie here yet.

"You looking for your lady friend young man?" the older gentlemen greets as he notices me. "She's not here yet. Come, you can sit and wait for her"

"Thanks Charlie" I offer with a polite nod. He's seen Cassie and me in here on a pretty regular basis, and is quick to begin leading me to our usual table for me to wait for her.

Charlie leaves me at the table and I begin to fumble through menu for a few minutes until finally I feel warm fingers dance along my neck, sending a shiver down my spine and a smile instantly forms on my lips as I look behind me to see Cassie standing there.

"Hey" I greet her enthusiastically as I stand up from the table; offering her a quick kiss then allowing her to take her seat before I return to mine.

"So..." She begins, looking at me from across the table with growing curiosity.

"So, what?" I ask, knowing full well she wants to hear my news.

"Never mind 'so what' tell me!" she lightly begs, grabbing onto my hand and squeezing it.

"I think I'll have the omelette" I offer with a smirk and she quickly rolls her eyes.

"No, not that. Tell me this big news!" she tries once more and I finally decide to put her out of her misery.

"Fine, fine. Looks like my old man _finally_ made a move on Stella" I tell her and the moment I finish my sentence she offers me a sharp slap to my shoulder.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" she asks in shock and I laugh while trying to nod my head.

"Yep, true story"

"Since when? How did it happen? Is it serious?" she blurts out all at once and I simply shrug.

"Beats me"

"Reed!" she lightly scolds. "Ugh, let me guess, Mac told you right?"

"Yeah... why?" I ask in wonder.

"Because women need details, therefore women give details. You better get me those details" she demands and I laugh once more.

"Trust me, I got enough _'detail'_ yesterday morning"

"What? Tell me! Oh, wait; ew. Do I want to know?" she asks with a slightly scrunched face and I can't help but smirk at her adorable amusement.

"Nothing too graphic" I quickly assure her. "But I think I crashed their slumber party"

She laughs at my last comment and before she can press me for further details the waitress stops by our table, distracting our attention from the conversation and by the time she leaves to retrieve our order we begin discussing other things such as my new job, and plans we'd like to see through during the summer.

As we finish our breakfast and I pull out my wallet to settle the bill Cassie looks at me with her smile growing wider by the second.

"What?" I quickly wonder.

"I have something for you"

"For me? What for?"

"Well, it was supposed to be a graduation gift but it wasn't ready yet, I just picked it up this morning"

"Wasn't ready?" I ask in confusion. "What on earth did you get me?"

"See for yourself" she countered before sliding a small box across the table towards me. I have no idea what it is, but by the looks of the box it's some kind of jewellery and probably too expensive.

"You didn't have to..." I try to protest but she quickly interrupts.

"Just open it" she demands and I promptly obey.

"Wow... Cass..." I begin as I pull the silver chain link bracelet from its box, holding it up in front of me to get a better look at it.

"I know it's just a knock off, as Cartier is a little out of my price range" she laughs and I offer her a warm smile while quickly fastening the bracelet on. "They call it the Love Bracelet" she continues to explain and my smile grows bigger.

"I didn't get you anything..." I offer weakly and she grins as she rolls her eyes.

"It's your graduation present, you weren't supposed to get me anything"

"Still" I protest once more.

"Reed"

"Yeah?"

"A simple thank you would suffice" she teases.

"Well, not in my opinion, but thank you. I really love it"

"I really love you" she quickly offers back in a whisper and I'm not even sure I heard her correctly.

"You do?" I immediately have to question; a fall back of my own insecurities.

"I do" she smiles warmly and I take hold of her hand and stand up slightly to lean across the table and kiss her.

"I love you too" I confess, whispering into her ear.

I sit back down in my seat and the smile she rewards me with is unlike one I've ever seen on her before and her eyes even begin to glisten. I take her hand once more and rub my thumb across the back of it.

"That's the first time I've ever said that to anyone" she explains and now the lump in my throat feels harder and my heart heavier as I look across the table into her beautiful eyes.

"Me too" I offer in truth.

[Mac's POV]

My day was off to a pretty dull start, Reed was sleeping in as it is his summer vacation, and therefore I didn't have his company over coffee in the morning as I did during the months he was going to school. Stella had an early court hearing to testify in and so each time I pass by her office I find myself instinctively looking inside to offer her a smile, but instantly frowning when I realize she's not there. Not only that, but it's been a pretty slow week around here and I'm just itching to get my hands on a good case. It's seems the usual slew of villains New York City has to offer have taken some much needed time off and I can only thumb through the paperwork on my desk for so long before I begin to feel myself getting a little stir crazy.

Before I'm left to ponder my thoughts much longer my blackberry begins buzzing inside my jacket and I quickly reach for it to check my incoming message.

'_Mac, got a D.O.A. at 42__nd__ and Steeles. You available, or should I try Danny? – Flack'_

I don't even hesitate before quickly typing my response.

'_On my way'_

I return my blackberry to my pocket then quickly push myself up from my desk, heading out into the hall and instantly spotting the man I was looking for.

"Hawkes!" I call out as I seem him making his way toward the elevator.

"What's up Mac?"

"We got a body" I quickly inform him and I'd like to say it's odd the way his face lights up at my words, but I think mine did the same so can't really fault him for it.

"And here I thought it was going to be a slow week" Hawkes informs me, rubbing his hands together in anticipation as we step onto the elevator.

...

Several hours later Hawkes and I return from the crime scene and while Sid is working on the body down in the morgue Hawkes takes the small amount of evidence we found over to the trace lab to get started.

"Let me know as soon as you've got something" I inform him before he leaves my line of sight and he offers a quick nod in response.

I head back into my office and let out a heavy sigh as I slump down into my chair and notice the fresh new stack of paperwork that has been dropped off for me; today seems to be one of those days that I fear will never end.

As I begin flipping through the pages a smile tugs at my lips as I notice that Stella has taken the liberty of finishing most of it for me, all that's missing is my signature of approval.

"I hope that smile is for me" her voice calls out and I look up from my desk to see her leaning on the doorframe to my office.

"It is. Thank you; if I had to go through one more of these I think I was going to go cross eyed"

"Well, it wasn't all for you" she quickly counters and I offer a look of confusion in return.

"No?"

"Nope. You owe me dinner remember? And I wasn't going to give you the opportunity to stand me up again for your mistress"

"Mistress?" I quickly wonder out loud.

"Your job Mac" she lightly laughs.

"Oh, right" I respond with a small laugh. "So this was all a plan to get me all to yourself huh?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying" she promptly counters with a smirk. "But no, not all to myself"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I thought Reed could join us. Unless, you think it's too soon?" She asks and again I can't help but smile at her, always thinking about others before herself. One of the many things I love about her. Love? '_Yes Mac'_ my brain insists; _'love'_.

"Still with me Mac?" she asks, waving a hand in front of my face and pulling me from my current daydream.

"Sorry. No, I'm sure it will be fine. I think we're more anxious about it than he is" I offer in truth.

"You're probably right" she shrugs and I grin.

"About time"

I spend the next hour tying up some loose ends before I can leave for the evening; checking in with Sheldon and Sid who are both still patiently waiting to get their results back before we can move forward with our investigation. A quick call to Flack to see if he's come up with anything in the way of witnesses and when I find out that they are few and far between I know that we are pretty much at a standstill until we get some results back that can lead us in a direction to follow.

Finally satisfied that there's not much else I can do around here other than twiddle my thumbs and wait for results, I decide to call it a day and quickly go in search of Stella. As I poke my head into her office she's getting ready to leave as well and offers me a warm smile when she sees me waiting at her door.

"Ready?" I ask and she nods.

"Ready"

To avoid suspicion of our team we always take separate vehicles when we part ways from the office, usually meeting in the parking lot of her apartment then taking one vehicle, again to avoid even further suspicion from Reed. However, as that isn't an issue anymore we both head straight to my place and head upstairs to ask Reed to join us for dinner.

I can tell the minute I step off the elevator that he's home, as I can hear the music coming from my apartment. The sound of his and Cassie's laughter almost as loud as the music causes Stella and I to smirk at each other as we reach my door.

"What are they doing in there?" Stella quickly wonders and I roll my eyes.

"Probably the same thing they're always doing" I quickly answering, not noticing the slight look of shock on Stella's face, or realizing how my words could have been misinterpreted.

However, as I push open the door and we make our way inside she lets out a small laugh when she sees the two of them standing in front of the television, each with a plastic guitar controller slung around their necks.

"Buy the kid an $800 guitar and he'd rather play with a plastic one" I chuckle as we head into the living room and Reed and Cassie notice us.

"Hey Dad, Stella" Reed greets us, eyes still fixed on the television screen and his voice yelling over the sound of the music.

I quickly grab for the remote and turn down the volume. "We do have neighbours" I remind him and he nods.

"Sorry"

As the song comes to an end Reed turns the television off and Cassie hands him her guitar and he quickly puts them away.

"So I hear congratulations are in order" Cassie beams with a bright smile and I shoot a quick glance over to Reed.

"Good news travels fast I guess" I offer and Reed shrugs.

"Hey, I only told Cassie, its not like I tweeted about it or anything" he quickly tells me and I immediately arch a brow in confusion.

"What on earth is a tweet?" I abruptly question and everyone in the room is roaring with laughter except myself. "You get this?" I ask, this time looking at Stella who's now biting her lip to sustain from another outbreak in laughter.

"I'll explain it to you later. Now..." She begins, lightly nudging me and bringing my mind back into focus as to what we're doing here.

"Oh, right; have you two had dinner yet? Stella and I were wondering if you'd like to join us"

"Of course!" Cassie answers for the two of them; grabbing Reed by the arm and practically dragging him to the front door to get their shoes on.

"I guess that's a yes" I shrug at Stella and she smiles.

They finish putting their shoes on and we all head back outside and to my truck; my hand firmly linked with Stella's and Reed's with Cassie's.

...

****Thoughts? Still liking the story? Please let me know! The tension will begin in the next chapter when Reed's adoptive father shows up in Mac's office! So stay tuned for the next update****

**Please review. More reviews = faster updates ;)**


	4. Past Collides With The Future

**CSI: New York – Family Ties**

**Chapter 4 – Past Collides With The Future**

**A/N: Alright folks, the real tension is set to begin in this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it and want to read more :)**

**...**

[Mac's POV]

Dinner seemed to go off without a hitch; possibly better than Stella or I could have hoped for. Not only did Reed seem comfortable, but he embraced the fact that Stella and I have found happiness together. It seems silly to me now that I wasted so much time agonizing over how he would react; I've even started to wonder if it was just more of my own conscience eating away at me. A part of me will always love Claire, I know that, but since I've been with Stella I've felt that spark I had all but forgotten about come to life within me once again and find myself wondering how I ever made it this far without her at my side_._

_I have nothing to feel guilty about_; my brain forcefully reminds me. I look to my right and a smile instantly forms on my lips as I gaze upon my beautiful partner. She notices me staring at her and offers a small laugh.

"Eyes on the road mister" she playfully scolds me as we make our way back towards my place so she can pick up her truck. We had already dropped Cassie off at her home, Reed staying behind with her so they could spend the last couple hours of the evening together, and promising not to be home too late. I'm not sure if it was a simple gesture of obedience or more of a warning for my and Stella's benefit; although I'm nearly certain knowing him that it's more likely the latter.

"So, Reed starts his new job tomorrow huh?" Stella asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I think it'll be good for him. I know he wants to kind of have a 'foot in the door' for when he finishes school and has his diploma"

"Doesn't having you as head of the crime lab kind of do that for him?" she lightly laughed.

"Says he wants to be able to prove himself, and doesn't want any favours or preferential treatment" I shrugged and Stella nodded.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Yep, he's bound determined to make it in this field on his own. Doesn't need any help from his old man I guess" I added with a mocked pout.

"Well good for him" she smiled warmly. "He really is an amazing kid"

"That he is" I added with a firm nod.

We turn into the parking lot of my building and when I pull into my spot and turn off the truck I slump back into my seat and simply stare at Stella.

"What?" she immediately questioned with a slight smirk.

"I don't want you to go" I simply shrugged; reaching over and taking her hand in mine I pulled her close to me and planted a firm kiss on her warm lips. I felt her body immediately responding as she pressed me further back into my seat, my free hand quickly getting lost in her curls and her hand gripping onto the back of my neck in an effort to keep me as close as possible.

"Reed won't be home for a couple hours..." I mumbled against her lips as we eventually broke apart for air.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she playfully countered, but as we both turned to reach for our door handles, my cell began ringing in my pocket. Heaving a frustrated sigh, I reached for my phone and answered it.

"Taylor. ...Yeah Hawkes, what do you got? ...Uh huh... Right, okay, I'll be right there"

I quickly returned my phone to my pocket and looked over to Stella with a remorseful frown.

"You have to go?"

"Sorry" I huffed, giving my head a shake. "Just do me a favour?"

"Anything" she immediately nodded.

"Hold that thought okay" I smirked and she rolled her eyes before giving me a quick swat on my arm.

...

[Reed's POV]

The credits began to roll on the movie Cassie and I were watching, and I look down and instantly smile as I notice she is sleeping, curled up in my embrace with her head resting on my chest and my arm around her holding her close. The last thing I want to do right now is leave her side, but as I pull up my other arm and look at my watch I know I need to be getting home. I carefully ease myself up off the couch and place a small throw pillow where I was sitting and gently rest her head down on the pillow. Grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch I throw it over her sleeping frame and kneel down beside the couch to place a kiss on her forehead and whisper goodnight before finally taking my leave.

I don't live far from here, but Mac has made it abundantly clear that he doesn't want me walking the streets alone at night, so I hail a cab just outside Cassie's building and make the quick trip back to our apartment building just a few blocks away.

"Thanks" I politely offer to the cabbie, along with a few bucks, before jumping out of the cab and heading into the building.

I let myself into our darkened apartment and call out for Mac, but when I hear nothing but silence in return I realize he must have been called back into work. I kick off my shoes and slump down on the couch and turn the T.V. on; deciding to wait up for him before I call it a night.

...

I'm quickly jolted awake as I feel a hand touching my shoulder. My eyes blink a few times and I look to my left to see Mac standing beside me.

"What time is it?" I mumble; still half asleep as I rub my eyes.

"Judging by the 'Magic Bullet' infomercial, I'd say it's about 1:00 a.m." he lightly laughs as we both look over to the television.

"I keep telling you we should order one of those" I tell him through a long yawn and he tilts his head and offers me a sideways glance.

"I have no idea what you just said"

"Nevermind" I shrug, forcing myself fully awake. "Did you have to go back to work?"

"Yeah" he sighs and I push myself further down the couch to make some room and he takes a seat beside me. I can tell just by looking at him he needs some time to unwind before calling it a night.

"Here you can watch something else if you want" I tell him as I go to hand the remote over. He reaches for it, but then grabs for my wrist instead and holds it up in front of my face.

"What's this?" he wonders, noticing my gift from Cassie hanging from my wrist and a warm smile instantly forms on my lips.

"Cassie gave it to me"

"It's nice. Suits you"

"Thanks. Yeah, I don't know, she says it's called a love bracelet or something" I shrug, trying to downplay how enthralled I really was to receive it.

"Love bracelet huh?" he smirks and my full grin reappears.

"Yeah"

"That's great Reed" he begins with a firm nod and a pat on my shoulder. "Cassie is a great girl. You hang on to her okay?"

"Trust me, as long as I have anything to say about it, she's not going anywhere" I confess and he smiles once more.

"Smart guy" he commends me as he stands up and slightly tousles my hair. "Goodnight"

"Night" I offer back and he disappears down the hallway and into his bedroom.

...

[Mac's POV]

6a.m. comes far too early it seems as I let out a small groan and roll over on my side to turn off my alarm clock. I push myself out of my warm bed and head into the bathroom to shower and get my day started.

A half an hour later I'm ready for work and throw my blazer on before letting myself out of the apartment, trying to keep quiet so I don't wake Reed. He starts his first day at the lab today but doesn't have to come in until the late afternoon when most of the lab techs are finishing their shifts.

Reaching the parking lot at the lab I pull into my spot and as per usual my amazing partner keeping time perfectly in sync with me rolls her truck to a stop beside mine. She offers a bright smile as I walk around her truck and open her door for her.

"Good morning" she greets me warmly.

"Good morning" I offer back before doing a quick scan of the parking lot with my eyes then pulling her against my chest and kissing her quickly but firmly.

"Bad detective" she flirtatiously scolds me as we pull apart. I offer her a quick smirk; then clear my throat and we regain our composure before heading inside to start our day.

...

Most of my morning was spent in the lab, working away with Sheldon on the trace evidence we found yesterday on our latest case. As I wait not-so-patiently to get my results back my mind quickly begins wandering and thinking about how Reed is going to fare on his first day here in the lab. I'm sure he'll do just fine. He's got a strong work ethic and he's very responsible and mature for his age, so I know I have nothing to worry about when it comes to him being able to hold onto his job here. My first job was delivering newspapers in my old neighbourhood back in Chicago, and when I think about it now I realize how terrible it was. I believe it worked out so that I made about 10cents an hour, which, even _'back then'_; as Reed would blatantly point out if he were here; was next to nothing.

As I'm still knee deep in my current case and not making much headway as of yet, I decide to forego lunch and just grab a coffee instead to keep me going through the rest of the afternoon. I duck out of my office and head into the break room to pour myself a cup and when I come back my desk phone is ringing as I hurry inside to answer it.

"Detective Taylor"

"_Yes, Detective Taylor, this is Julie at the front desk. There's a gentleman here who is adamant on speaking to you and would like to see you in your office"_

"What's his name?" I immediately question.

"_Kevin Garrett"_

"Who? What does he want?"

"_Says he has important information for you... Would you like me to have him escorted out?"_

"No, no. Just send him up. Thank you"

I hang up the phone and slump myself down in my desk chair. 'Garrett?' my mind instantly wonders. 'Can't be any relation... Must just be a coincidence' I wrongfully surmise.

Within a few minutes there's a soft knock at my door and I look up to see an officer standing there with my visitor in tow. I signal for him to come in and the officer pulls the door open as the other man steps inside. He's about my height, dirty blonde hair slightly longer than mine and to be honest, judging by his appearance he doesn't look like much but has clearly put an effort into trying to look presentable with his plaid button-up shirt tucked into his jeans.

"Mr. Garrett?..." I question as the officer behind him turns back around and heads out of my office.

"Uh yeah, please call me Kevin"

"Alright Kevin, what can I do for you?"

"Well... Um, I'm not really sure where to start..." he rattled nervously, pacing my office floor and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Look, why don't you take a seat, we can start there"

"Thank you" he nods before quickly pulling the chair opposite from mine out and sits down.

"You said you had some information? Is this regarding a case I've worked on?" I began and he offers nothing but more nervous fidgeting in return.

"Kevin, this is highly unusual, I don't normally allow civilians into my office, now do you mind telling me why exactly you're here? The receptionist said it was important?"

"I'm Kevin Garrett" he eventually blurts out and I feel as if I'm back at square one.

"I know you're name, what I'm trying to find out is..." I try to continue but he quickly cuts me off.

"Garrett; as in Reed Garrett"

"Excuse me?" Was the only words my mind seemed to come up with as I pushed myself up from my chair and placed my hands down in front of me on the desk.

"I said I..."

"I heard what you said" I quickly snap back; instantly feeling threatened by this stranger for throwing Reed's name around. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull over on me but I'm not listening to another second of it" I tell him firmly as I reach for my desk phone; ready to call for security.

"No, wait! Please! I'll prove it to you" He gently begs. He reaches for his wallet and hands it to me before I have a chance to dial. I stare him down for a few seconds before finally switching my gaze to the wallet he handed me. Flipping it open to his driver's license I grit my teeth as I read the name; _Kevin Garrett_.

"Look behind my license..." he instructs and I find myself compelled to oblige him. Behind the license is a small photograph, clearly several years old. It's crinkled and creased and one of the corners is burnt but as I look at the face of the small child in the photograph I know without even needing a second take that it's definitely Reed.

"Where did you get this?"

"Detective Tay... Can I call you Mac?"

"You can call me Detective Taylor" I bark back at him.

"Well Detective Taylor" He begins with slight irritation in his tone. "I'm his... Reed is my... I'm his adoptive father" he eventually finishes his thought and I feel my world come to a halt.

"Reed doesn't have a father" I eventually grumble, folding my arms across my chest and ready to stand my ground.

"I deserve that" he adds with a heavy sigh. "I know I haven't been around but..."

"You're damn right you haven't been!" I practically shout at the man before me.

"Hey look pal, I may not have been there for him, but he's still my son!"

"Like hell he is!" I immediately challenge. "It takes more than a signature on a birth certificate to be a father. It takes a man, and you're just a coward. Now take your wallet and get the hell out of my office before I throw you out myself" I huff as I toss his wallet back at him and he fumbles to catch it.

"Okay, I knew this wasn't going to be easy but before you come to any rash decision I just think we should ask..."

"Don't say it! Don't even think his name, you understand me?"

"What's your problem pal? You don't even know me!"

"I know enough!"

"Yeah? And what is it you think you know about me?"

I raise an eyebrow at his challenging words and scoff as if to say '_you'll be sorry you said that'_. I turn to my computer and quickly type his name into the database.

"What... What is that? What are you doing?"

"Just getting to know you a little better Kevin" I growl at him then focus back on the computer screen in front of me.

"Okay, wait! Don't... You can't just... Let me explain okay?"

"Explain what Kevin? The grand theft auto? Theft under 5,000? Possession of narcotics, possession of a firearm, obstruction of justice, drunken disorderly conduct... You tell me, where should we start?"

"Look I've made some mistakes alright"

"Yes I can see that"

"But I'm out of the life, I swear. Clean and Sober 9 months now. I saw..." He stops for a brief moment to regain his composure before beginning again in a softer tone. "I saw Reed on the news last year and honestly it broke me. I knew I had to see him but I couldn't let him see me like that so I cleaned up. Please, you have to let me see him. Don't you believe in second chances Detective?"

"Absolutely" I answer and he looks up at me in shock.

"Really?" he asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I do. It's the third chance that gets me a little cranky" I throw back at him.

"What? Third chance? No I..."

"Reed told me everything. I know he found you 4 years ago and you turned your back on him"

"Alright, maybe I did but look I was in a bad way okay? I didn't know what to tell him but I wasn't able to take care of a kid, I couldn't even take care of myself. So I made up a story about having a new family and I turned him away. Think of it what you will but it was for his own good. He was better off without me"

"He was a child!" I scream back in his face; my anger finally to its boiling point. "He was a kid, lost and scared and alone. He was in an abusive foster home, and you didn't feel like dealing with him so you sent him away? What kind of a sick..." I stop myself from finishing my last thought and pound my fist on my desk. "Just get the hell out of here" I finish in a dead whisper.

"Fine, I'll leave; but you have to think this over. Please, don't just write me off. I'll leave you my number and the address for the motel I'm staying in"

He tries to hand me the small slip of paper and I just look at him with an angry frown. He nods his head and places the paper on my desk before slowly backing his way out of my office.

"Think about it" he leaves me with as he pulls open the door and finally disappears from my sight.

'_How will I be able to think of anything else'_ my brain laments as I slump back down into my chair, rest my elbows on the desk and bury my face in my hands as I let out a frustrated sigh.

After a brief moment of some much needed silence I finally raise my head back up and lean back into my chair. I reach across my desk for the small slip of paper and start tapping it on my desk.

"Not in a million years" I eventually grumble into the empty room as I drop the piece of paper into the small waste basket beside my desk. "He's done enough damage"

...

****Well? Thoughts on the first appearance of Kevin Garrett? What did you think of how Mac handled him? Will Mac change his mind and tell Reed?  
Please review and let me know if you want more. And to all those who have been reviewing faithfully, thank you! I needed the encouragement to continue this story ;) Hope you're still enjoying it!****


	5. Something To Think About

**CSI: New York – Family Ties**

**Chapter 5 – Something To Think About...**

**A/N: I am SO sorry I'm late updating this story! Had a really busy week/weekend last week and didn't have a chance to post this; so without further adieu...**

...

[Mac's POV]

Heaving another frustrated sigh I buried my head in my hands once again as my mind replayed what had just taken place in this office; the not so triumphant return of Reed's all but forgotten adoptive father. _'Father; he doesn't deserve that title'_ I remind myself. Does he really think he can just waltz back into Reed's life after all these years? If it were up to me, Reed would never even know Kevin was here today, but as the more mature and moral part of my brain kicks back into action I wonder if that's even my place to decide. The last thing I want is this cretin of society anywhere near Reed, but again I'm not so sure a decision like that should really be up to me and me alone; regardless of my personal opinions on the matter.

"You need to tell him" I offer in a whispered huff, not realizing Stella had just quietly entered into my office.

[Stella' POV]

"Tell who, what?" I ask in wonder as I look upon my tormented partner.

"Nothing" he sighs in an effort to hide what's actually bothering him. He should know me better than this by now...

"Mac, I heard shouting from in here, who were you talking to?" I lightly demand to know and he looks up at me and shakes his head. This can't be good.

"Kevin Garrett..." he sighs once more.

"Excuse me?" I ask to clarify, I couldn't have heard him right... Could I?

"Funny, that was my reaction" he huffed as he pushed himself up from his chair and wandered over to the front of his desk, leaning against it with me just a few feet in front of him.

"As in...?"

"As in Reed's adoptive father, yes" he nods.

"Mac, are you sure? Do you know for certain that this guy is legit?"

"Yeah, a legitimate scumbag" he throws back at me with pent up frustration seeping through his tone as he rubs his hand across his forehead; probably in an effort to keep his hands busy so that he doesn't start throwing objects across the room.

"What does he want?"

"Reed" he laments in a low tone; turning his gaze away from me and towards the wall.

"What?" I ask in complete shock.

"He wants another shot to be in Reed's life but Stella, this guy..." his voice trails off and his head slumps down in agony.

"Do you want my advice?" I dare to ask in an uncertain whisper.

"Unless it's somewhere along the lines of tossing Kevin Garrett in jail and throwing away the key, I'm not sure I want to hear it right now"

"Mac, come on. You know you have to tell him right? I mean, I know it's hard for you, but you have to think about what Reed would want, and if it were me, well; I'd want to know everything I could" I offer in sorrow and he finally looks up at me and reaches his hand out, grasping onto mine and rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. I gently smile at him but his remorseful frown remains.

"Hey boss, got the results back on..." Sheldon's voice interrupts us, thankfully with his eyes buried in the file folder he's carrying, and Mac and I quickly drop our hands to our sides.

"Sorry, is everything okay? Should I come back later?" Sheldon queries as he looks up and notices the tension evidently displayed on Mac's face.

"No, it's fine. Come in" Mac nods, then offers a slight frown in my direction, telling me without words that we'll continue this conversation later.

"Yeah, actually I have some things I need to get back to anyway, so I'll leave you guys to it" I offer to both Sheldon and Mac before taking my leave from his office.

My heart feels for Mac, and I know having Kevin show up out of the blue will certainly do a number on him; and will undoubtedly effect Reed; but as much as Mac wants to play 'protector' there are some things he just can't keep from Reed. I just hope he realizes that as well and does the right thing.

[Reed's POV]

By the time I woke up today it was almost noon; I guess I was pretty tired last night but thankfully I don't have to work until later this afternoon so I push myself out of bed and head into the bathroom to shower and get my day started.

As I push myself under the hot water my mind starts to wander and I begin thinking about how I will fare on my first day at the lab. I know I shouldn't be too nervous about it, but Mac being the head of the lab does add some additional pressure for me. The last thing I would want to do is disappoint him, and as much as he's told me that that isn't possible I still can't help but be a little concerned about it.

Finally finishing up in the shower I quickly get changed into jeans and a t-shirt; knowing they'll give me some type of uniform to wear once I get to the lab; then head into the kitchen to make myself some lunch before I head out.

A half hour later I'm ready to go and head downstairs to catch the subway towards the lab. My shift doesn't start for another couple hours but I was told I'll need to be early to get some forms and paperwork filled out; get a security pass key, my picture taken for a photo I.D. and a few other formalities that need to be taken care of before I can officially start my first day. So with that in mind I leave early with plenty of time to spare; hopefully maybe even allowing enough time to grab a coffee with Mac before his day ends and mine begins.

Working an afternoon shift isn't exactly the ideal timeslot for a teenager on summer vacation but thankfully I only work a couple nights out of the week; just enough to save up some spending money and such so I'm not always reliant on Mac. Not that he's ever complained about it, but I'd like to be able to earn my own money and besides this could give me the 'foot in the door' I'll need when I finish school and have my degree. Working at a lab like this would be a dream come true for any forensic science major; a state of the art facility in one of the biggest labs in the country. I've already told Mac that I don't want him pulling strings for me all the time; I'd like to be able to earn a position in his lab, and not just be offered it out of pure nepotism. I'm no stranger to responsibility and hard work so now's my chance to prove that this is something I want and something I will work hard for; even if it's not the most lavish of jobs right now, at least I know I'm building towards a career.

I finally reach my stop and head out of the subway station and onto the busy streets, walking the few blocks towards the precinct. I head inside and towards one of the desk clerks to ask for the supervisor who had left me the message about showing up early. I'm quickly escorted down a narrow hallway until we reach a small office and I'm shown inside and asked to wait for him.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" a deep voice comes from behind me and I twist around in my chair to see an older man coming towards me with a file folder tucked under his arm.

"It's no problem" I assure him as I stand up from my chair and extend my hand out. "Mr. Jacobs?" I ask, wondering if it's the same man who left me the message earlier.

"Please, call me Randall" he smiles as he shakes my hand then gestures for me to sit back down.

"So," he begins, flipping through the file folder. "Word is you've got some big shoes to fill"

"Sir?"

"You are Detective Taylor's son, isn't that true?" he asks and I smile back at him.

"Uh, stepson actually. It's a um... really confusing story but I just call him my dad and try to skip out on the sordid details whenever possible" I lightly laugh and he just nods.

"That's fine; just make sure you fill out all the paperwork with your legal name, alright?"

"Yeah, absolutely" I nod as he passes me a few pieces of paper and I quickly begin to fill them out.

About a half hour later we're finished with all the formalities and he hands me a bag with a uniform in it and tells me to meet him back at his office in an hour so he can show me around and explain what exactly it is that I'll be doing. I offer a quick thank you, then head back down the hallway and into the elevator, hoping to catch Mac in his office and hoping I can pry him away from work for even just a few minutes.

Reaching Mac's floor I head over to his office and glance inside, only to notice him with his head buried in his hands with a small stack of paperwork sitting beside him. I smirk at his defeated posture and decide to go down the hall to the break room and grab us each a coffee because by the looks of him, he could use one.

[Mac's POV]

Thankfully the small amount of time that I spent in the trace lab with Sheldon had my mind distracted but now that I'm back in my office I am once again thinking of about a million different things, none of which are pertaining to work and I wish more than anything that I could distract myself.

"Looks like somebody could use a boost" I hear Reed's voice call out and immediately look up to see him standing in my doorway with two coffee mugs in his hands as he makes his way towards my desk.

"How could you tell?" I smirk as he hands me one of the steaming mugs.

"Lucky guess"

"Listen, Reed, there's something I want to talk to you about..." I begin, trying to ready myself to tell him about Kevin showing up here today but just as I'm about to continue he interjects.

"Yeah, there's something I wanted to talk to you about too"

"You first" I offer, my curiosity peaked.

"I don't know how exactly to even say this..." he starts out weakly and I let out a small sigh.

"You can tell me anything Reed, you know that" I lightly urge him and his shoulders finally settle.

"Okay" he begins, taking a deep breath. "So, earlier I had to fill out all these forms and stuff for my job here..."

"Right..." I nod, gesturing for him to continue.

"Well, every time I have to go through this stuff, I mean with getting this job, and soon when I go to school, I have to fill out all these personal information forms, and emergency contact information, and you know, legal details... And I don't know, I just hate having to explain myself all the time"

"Reed, you don't owe anyone an explanation, that's your prerogative, all you have to do is fill the forms out and you can leave out the explanations if you don't want to get into it" I explain and he nods as if he already knows what I'm telling him.

"I know but... Well take today for example, my supervisor was told that I was your son, then I get in there and have to fill everything out under the name Reed Garrett. I know I don't _have_ to explain myself but I still feel inclined to, you know what I mean?"

"I'm sorry" I offer with a soft sigh. "I guess, much like you I don't like getting into explanations either so if people wrongfully surmise that you're my son I don't bother to correct them on it, but Reed if it bothers you I'll..."

"No, that's not what I was trying to get at" he quickly interrupts and I look at him in wonder once again.

"What then?"

"Well, I was thinking... I'd like to be a Taylor..." he practically mumbles with uncertainty in his voice.

"A Taylor?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was wondering if you would adopt me, I mean legally" he asks without looking up at me, instead staring at his hands while he nervously plays with his fingers.

I look at his timid expression and wonder how he can be afraid that I would be anything but pleased to oblige his wish. Truthfully I've thought of bringing it up myself dozens of times; but as per usual Reed is one-up on me again and found the nerve to say something before I did.

"Reed..."

"It's okay, you don't have to answer now, I mean it's a lot to think about and..."

"I don't need time to think Reed" I interrupt and he slowly nods.

"Oh, okay..."

"You'll always be my family" I tell him in truth and he finally looks up at me and smiles. "And if you want to make it legal then that's what we'll do. Besides, somebody has to carry on the Taylor name" I smirk and he lets out a small laugh.

We chat for a few more minutes over our coffee until its finished then he takes his leave from my office to go downstairs to get his first day on the job started. I smile as I watch him leave, but the moment he's out of sight my frown returns.

'_How am I supposed to tell him now?'_ I wonder in agony as I lean myself back in my chair and close my eyes. For the next few minutes I remain in my chair, arguing with my own conscience until finally my phone rings and I am once again saved from my own mental anguish with another distraction from work.

[Stella's POV]

With the long work day finally coming to a close I decide to go in search of my elusive partner. He's been distracted all day and I know his mind is in turmoil over his impromptu visit from Kevin Garrett so I decide to take matters into my own hands and try to give him at least a few hours to keep his mind off things. I'm sure he's been thinking about it all day and needs a break from reality.

Finally spotting him inside the D.N.A. lab I wait for him to finish up with Sheldon before I head inside; nodding a 'hello' towards Sheldon as he exits. With his back to me and his shoulders tense I walk up behind him and place both hands on his shoulders to try to relieve some of the stress and pressure. He's so lost in his own thoughts I don't even think he realizes that we are at work and he lets out a small groan as he rolls his neck around and mumbles my name.

"You okay?" I finally ask, offering a gentle squeeze to his shoulders and twisting him around to face me.

"Yeah, I guess" he sighs heavily with a strained smile.

"Come on, let's go to your place and I'll make us some dinner" I kindly insist and surprisingly enough he doesn't argue; just offers a small nod and heads towards the door, holding it open for me and we head towards the elevator.

Watching him intently on the elevator ride down to the parking garage I realize today's events were more stressful on him than I originally thought. He's completely silent, and hardly even looks my way; almost as if he's off on some distant galaxy somewhere. I think I might have to up my game to something a little more distracting than dinner...

...

As we get inside his apartment he drops his keys on the small table near the door and slumps his shoulders so that his jacket seemingly slides off and he tosses it on the table as well.

"I'm not sure what's in the fridge" he mumbles, slowly moving towards the kitchen. "What did you want for dinner?"

"You" I quickly reply; coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around him. My hands start running over his chest and my lips start tasting whatever skin is exposed on his neck and I can feel his body stiffening on contact. Fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt I finally manage to get them all undone and I pull on the shirt to twist him around and face me. Returning my aggressive actions Mac picks me up slightly and forces me against the wall, my legs now wrapped around his waist as his mouth hungrily devours mine.

"Bedroom" I manage to mumble in between heated kisses and he eagerly complies; keeping me in his grasp and his lips never losing contact with my body as he carries me down the hallway and into his bedroom. He gently tosses me onto the mattress and I let out a small giggle but it's not long before he climbs on top of me and silences me with another hungry kiss.

As our heated make out session continues I know his body is responding in kind to mine; but I can't help but feel that something else is off. Almost as if I'm not even with Mac; but instead a hollow version of him. Although there is obvious desire coming from him his usual tenderness and passion is clearly absent and the longer I lay there the more hesitant I am to let him continue.

"Mac?" I finally call out and he just groans in response as he continues trailing kisses down my neck.

"Mac!" I call out again, this time in a firmer tone as I push him up slightly.

"What?" he asks with a confused expression.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Uh, nothing?" he remarks, looking down at his obvious physical desire for me that is straining against the fabric of his pants. I shake my head and lightly smack him on his shoulder.

"I don't mean that" I tell him, rolling my eyes and he looks up at me with an arched brow.

"What do you mean then?"

"Something's wrong with you; and I don't mean physically. It's like you're not even here with me right now" I offer with a hint of sorrow and he gently pushes himself up and rolls over beside me and onto his back.

"I'm sorry" he sighs heavily as he covers his face with his hands then runs them through his hair.

I turn on my side to face him; resting on my elbow and place my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"You're worried about Reed" I offer softly; as more of a statement than a question and he gives me a slight nod.

"He asked me to adopt him"

"Really?" I ask in shock. "Mac, that's great"

"Yeah, except now I have to figure out if this Kevin has any legal rights to him first" he huffs and I look at him in confusion.

"Mac Reed's 18; he's old enough to decide who he wants as his legal guardian... You're not worried that he won't choose you, are you?"

"I'm not going to tell Reed about Kevin" he mutters, looking away from me.

"You what?!" I gasp. "Mac... You can't..."

"It's my call Stella" he snaps back at me; pushing himself upright and swinging his legs around so his feet are now planted on the floor and his back is to me.

"And what about Reed? His feelings don't matter?" I dare to ask; not meaning it the way it sounded but it was too late for me to take it back.

"That's all that matters!" He practically shouts.

"Okay, okay, woah!" I lightly stammer, now pushing myself up and sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

He hangs his head and shakes it slightly before letting it fall into his hands and he lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry" he mumbles through his hands. I place a hand on his back and rub small circles around it and decide to just give him a minute before I say anything back. After a brief moment of silence that seemed to me to drag on forever he finally brought his head back up and looked at me with a remorseful frown.

"I didn't mean to take any of this out on you" he assures me, and I nod for him to continue.

"I'm not saying I'll never tell Reed about Kevin it's just that it's my job to protect him and I'm certain that when Kevin loses interest in the whim that brought him back here in the first place he'll disappear again and just drop Reed, leaving me to pick up the pieces and I don't want to see Reed hurt again by this guy. He doesn't deserve to go through that again"

"But he does the deserve the truth Mac" I carefully remind him and he slowly nods.

"I know" he sighs. "I just... I can't think about it anymore right now, okay? There's no rush anyway; if this Kevin guy is still around in a week or so maybe I'll have changed my mind by then but for now all I can see is the down side to telling him; and he's got enough on his plate right now with his new job and..." his voice trails off and he lets himself fall backwards onto the mattress with another frustrated sigh.

"Okay" I hesitantly comply; for now at least. It's not my place to tell Reed anything, I know that; but it is my place to get after Mac if he doesn't make what I think we both know is the right decision. Still, I know right now he just needs a break from it all so decide to let it go for the time being. I slowly ease myself down beside him and rest my head on his chest and wrap an arm around his waist; letting him know that I'm always right here beside him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder; holding me close against him and kisses the top of my head, and I instinctively react by squeezing him tighter.

"I love you Stella" he whispers against my hair and I can feel my heart warming as he offers those words to me for the first time.

"I love you too Mac" I whisper back before planting a kiss on his chest and letting out a content sigh. "Even if I don't always love your thick head" I chide him and he lets out a hearty laugh before rolling on top of me and tickling me while I laugh and squirm, trapped beneath him. I reach my arms out and let my fingers dance along the waistband of his pants and he immediately stops.

"Not fair" he pouts; but his protest is quickly forgotten as he captures my lips with his and we continue where we left off a few minutes ago; only this time I know his head as well as his heart is invested in it.

...

****Wow, lots of SMaction this chapter ;) but I figured I owed you guys one after putting the brakes on earlier when Mac got called off to work. Anyway, hopefully that's okay. I know it's a story about Mac & Reed but Stella will play an important role as well as everything with Kevin unfolds. And besides, we need some fluff to get through the angst right? **

**What did you think about Reed asking Mac to adopt him? Think Mac will tell him about Kevin? I know a lot of you were saying that Mac should tell Reed; but hopefully this chapter gave you a little insight into what Mac is feeling and why he's so hesitant to tell him. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review, and stay tuned for more!****


	6. Unanswered Questions

**CSI: New York – Family Ties**

**Chapter 6 – Unanswered Questions**

...

[Reed's POV]

My first night on the job was flying by faster than I would have expected. The first hour I spent with Randall, going over all the rules that I need to abide by while in the lab, then he showed me around to the areas that will be my responsibility to clean; mainly I'm just mopping the floors in the lab rooms and doing some light tidying in a few of the personnel offices; Mac's included. Not exactly mind stimulating stuff, but as Mac mentioned jokingly earlier it _'keeps me out of trouble'_ while on summer vacation.

As the night wears on there are less and less staff left in the building. A few lab techs here and there working the graveyard shift and a couple other maintenance staff but other than that it's pretty quiet around here; not anything like how it normally is when I've been here during the day. I slide my headphones into my ears and in no time at all my list of jobs is nearly complete and my shift almost over; the last on my list being Mac's office. Luckily for me Mac for the most part likes to keep his surroundings immaculately neat so when I step inside his office I'm not surprised to find that all I have to do is a quick vacuum job and empty the trash can. I start into my task, softly singing along to the music playing in my ears but as I pick up the small trash can to vacuum underneath I stop and crouch down when I notice a small piece of paper lying on the floor. Not sure if it was meant for the garbage or had just fallen off his desk I decide to take a quick glance at it to see whether or not it seems important but as I make out the chicken scratch writing scribbled on the paper I instantly feel a hard lump forming in my throat.

_Kevin Garrett  
212-555-4741  
Everglades Motel Room 23  
119 East 22__nd__ St.  
Brooklyn_

"Can't be" I mumble to myself as I squint a little harder to make sure I'm reading it right. "Coincidence maybe?" I try to reason.

I stare at the piece of paper a few minutes longer, my mind trying to figure out how or why Mac could possibly be in contact with my adoptive father, and more importantly why he wouldn't have told me about it already. Why is he hiding this from me? And what on earth could Kevin possibly want from either of us? The last time I saw him he made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with me; so why now? Whatever the case might be, these are all questions I ensure to find answers to so when I hear Randall's now far-too-familiar whistling coming down the hallway towards me I quickly shove the piece of paper into my back pocket and go about finishing my cleaning.

"Just about finished?" Randall calls from the door and I turn to him and nod.

"All set"

"Well come on out of there then so I can lock up" he mentions, gesturing me to join him in the hallway. I grab my cleaning cart and push it out into the hallway and wait for Randall as he locks the door to Mac's office then follow him back to the elevator; our shift now over.

"Well, what did you think of your first day?" he asks casually as we ride the elevator back downstairs.

"Everything went well, thank you" I smile politely and he just nods.

Finally the elevator comes to a halt and deposits us on the main floor. Randall leads me down the hall to the maintenance room where I put my cart away and again he locks the door behind me.

"You be safe getting home now" he mentions as we finally head outside.

"Yes sir"

"Alright then, good night Reed, I'll see you on Thursday?"

"Yeah, see you then" I confirm with a small smile.

We head in opposite directions, but as I turn my head back to see him head down the stairs to a Subway tunnel I quickly grab for the paper in my back pocket then pull out my cell phone and dial the number. I have to know...

"Hello?" A half asleep voice answers on the other end.

"Hello?" The voice asks again when I don't respond; and this time as I hear it memories of that voice flood through my head like they happened only yesterday.

With my suspicions confirmed that it is in fact my adoptive father on the other end of the line I freeze in a brief state of shock and am unable to come up with any words to speak, instead just heave a few shallow breaths into the receiver.

"Alright, who is this?" the voice barks in anger and I snap out of my momentary daze and quickly flip my phone shut and shove it back into my pocket.

'_What the hell is going on Mac?'_ I grumble in misery.

I walk the dark streets for a while, trying desperately to clear my head but instead it just gets worse as old memories flood back, and new questions arise to my father's recent return. After a few minutes I spot a cab heading towards me and decide to flag it down; knowing all too well that I really shouldn't be out wandering the streets at this late hour.

"Where to kid?" the cabbie asks as I climb in the back seat.

"Um..."

[Mac's POV]

I quickly reach over to the night stand and shut off my alarm clock, but instead of rushing out of bed to get my day started as I usually do I decide to linger in the warm bed a while longer, not yet ready to let go of the amazing woman in my arms just yet.

"6:00 already?" Stella lightly groans and I let out a small laugh.

"I'm afraid so" I sigh right before planting a kiss on the top of her head which is lying on my chest.

"Let's just call in sick, come on you're the boss" she lightly teases, squeezing some tender flesh at my side, causing me to let out a gasp of laughter.

"Well, I'm not _the_ boss, I'm just _your_ boss" I mention and she lifts her head slightly to look at me and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"So, you're saying you're the boss of me?" she challenges me and I carefully try to figure a way out of this, but of course come up with nothing.

"I... um, I didn't mean... I mean, I'm not saying that... Stella..." I finish with a groan and she just laughs at me.

"Relax Mac, don't hurt yourself" she teases as she pushes herself up slightly and rests on her elbow.

"You just love to get under my skin don't you?"

"Is that a trick question?" she lightly laughs.

"You better watch yourself Bonasera" I playfully warn her in my 'boss' tone and she bites her bottom lip.

"Or what? You'll punish me?" she dares to challenge, and in one swift movement I manage to flip her over on her back so she's trapped underneath me and I hold her wrists captive above her head then lean down to hungrily taste her lips.

"Mmmm, are we going to play 'good cop, bad cop'?" she mumbles against my lips; and as amazing an offer as that is, I know I have to stop now or we'll never leave my bed.

"Rain cheque?" I ask weakly as I pull myself off of her and step on to the floor. I get a couple of steps towards the bathroom when something is hurled at my head, nearly knocking me off balance. I look to the floor to see a small throw pillow lying at my feet then look back at Stella who's now sitting up in bed with her arms folded across her chest and a frown on her beautiful face.

"You really are 'bad cop'" she groans.

"Sorry" I mumble apologetically. "Make it up to you later?"

"Pfff, you're damn right you will" she throws back at me and I offer a small laugh in return.

I head back to the bed and slowly crawl towards her, stopping just inches away from her face.

"I love you" I whisper before planting a warm kiss on her lips.

"Love you too" she offers back with a smile. "Now go and get in the shower before I actually handcuff you to this bed!"

"Uh, think there's still time to call in sick?" I answer in haste and she shakes her head with laughter.

"Go" she lightly demands, still laughing as she regrettably pushes me backwards.

"Fine" I huff, standing up from the bed once again and finally making it to the bathroom to get ready for work.

About ten minutes later I come out from the bathroom and notice my bed now empty so quickly throw on my dress pants and undershirt before going in search of Stella. I spot her in the kitchen, slowly stirring the coffee in the mug in front of her and sneak up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her back against my chest and plant a few kisses down her neck.

"Mac..." she moaned softly, gripping the countertop in front of her.

"Right, sorry" I mumble, regrettably pulling back. "Your fault for looking so tempting you know"

"Hmm, yes, clearly it's all my fault" she counters sarcastically before reaching for one of the mugs and twisting herself around to hand it to me.

"Thanks"

"You don't even deserve it" she teases. "Why am I so good to you?"

"Honestly, I haven't figured that out yet" I admit and she lets out a small chuckle as she shakes her head. "You ready to go?"

"Hmmm, well as much as I'd like to see you at work in that all day, I hardly doubt I'd get much actual work done, so maybe you might want to put on a real shirt?"

"Oh, right..." I mumble as I look down at my appearance. "Be right back" I tell her before turning and heading back towards my bedroom to finish getting dressed.

A couple minutes later I'm actually ready to leave but as I make my way down the hallway once again I stop when I notice Reed's door slightly open.

"Odd..." I mention quietly and Stella looks up at me from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Reed's door is open, he always sleeps with the door shut" I shrug before slowly pushing the door open.

"He's not in there" I tell her as I poke my head back out into the hallway. "Stella..." I begin but my voice just trails off with worry and I shake my head.

"Relax Mac; I'm sure he's fine. Probably just spent the night at Cassie's" she shrugs.

"He would have called Stella, he always calls" I tell her firmly.

"Okay... Well, maybe he just forgot or something. Just call his cell phone before you jump to any conclusions, okay?"

I heave a loud sigh and roll my eyes before fishing my cell out of my pocket and quickly dial Reed's cell number.

"Come on, pick up, pick up" I grumble into the speaker as I listen to the empty rings.

"Nothing. Damn it" I curse as I hear his voicemail box kick in.

'_Hey, it's Reed, you know how this works'_

"Yeah Reed, it's me. Listen, I know it's early but you didn't come home last night and I just need to know you're alright. Call me back alright?"

I end the call and return my phone to my pocket, then place my hands on my hips and hang my head slightly, letting out another heavy sigh.

"This isn't like him Stella. He always calls" I huff as she comes towards me.

"Well, why don't you try calling Cassie's parents place? I'm sure he's there Mac, probably was just tired after work last night and forgot to call" she shrugs and I eventually nod and pull out my phone once more.

"I hope you're right" I tell her as the phone begins ringing.

"_Hello?" _

"Yes, Mr. Edwards?"

"_Yes..."_

"I'm sorry to be bothering you so early, its Mac Taylor calling"

"_Oh, of course. It's no bother Mac, what can I do for you?"_

"Well I'm actually hoping that Reed is there. He didn't come home last night and... Well, you understand..."

"_Teenagers eh?"_ he lightly chuckles. _"You'd think they were getting paid to worry us so much. Let me just go check Cassie's room, one second"_

"Thanks" I tell him, then begin tapping my foot and staring at the ceiling while I wait for him to come back to the phone.

"_Yep, safe and sound, fast asleep"_ he tells me and I instantly let out an alleviated sigh.

"_Did you want me to wake him?..."_

"No, no, that's fine. Thanks again Mr. Edwards, and again I'm sorry to have woken you up"

"_Nonsense. You have a good day now, and I'll let Reed know you called"_

"Thank you" I offer once more before ending the call and returning my phone to my pocket.

"He's there" I tell Stella and watch her face relax. "Sleeping" I huff, shaking my head.

"So now what?" she wonders.

"I'll deal with him later, we better get going or we really will be late" I tell her and she just nods and follows me to the front door.

[Cassie's POV]

I gently frown as I look at my alarm clock beside me and realize that it's only 7a.m. With nothing of any real importance to do on my agenda today I was really looking forward to sleeping in, but Reed's restlessness has made sure that won't happen. He's been tossing and turning all night, and I hear an occasional curse muttered under his breath during his tormented sleep.

When he showed up last night, I was surprised, but happy to see him nonetheless. Although; despite his best efforts of hiding it I could tell the moment he walked through the door that something was bothering him. I tried to coax it out of him but he just continually told me that he was just tired and really just wanted to go to bed so eventually I gave in; knowing I'd just have to try again in the morning. I really hope he'll let me in and just tell me what's going on with him. Ever since the whole hostage fiasco last year he came clean about everything; sordid family details and all; and we both swore to each other that from there on out we'd be honest with one another no matter how difficult it may be to talk about.

However, Reed is notorious for holding his emotions back, and keeping them locked inside him and for the most part I try to cut him some slack as I have absolutely no idea how hard his upbringing must have been on him. I can't exactly understand where he's coming from, but I do get that he has his own way of dealing with things and that it's in his nature to try and handle everything on his own in order to protect the people he cares about and also to avoid from 'burdening' them with his problems; even though I would never see it that way. Growing up the way he did though that's how things went; he had to look out for himself because no one else was going to do it for him.

He flips over onto his stomach once more and with his face partially buried in the pillow I can hear some grumbling and muttering coming from him once again, pulling me from my thoughts and I decide maybe it's time I wake him up.

"Reed" I whisper into his ear as I lean over him and lightly shake his shoulder.

"Reed..."I try again a little louder after getting no response the first time and he finally offers some sort of groan that almost sounds like an actual word.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he mumbles, slightly turning onto his side so his face is out of the pillow.

"What's the matter, you've been tossing and turning all night"

"Have not" he counters and I just roll my eyes.

"Okay Mr. Maturity..." I lightly scold him and he finally flips over onto his back and lifts himself up slightly on his elbows to look at me.

"Sorry babe. I'm fine really, okay?" he tries to convince me, flashing me a quick fake smile then leaning towards me and offering me a soft kiss.

"Don't think you can just kiss your way out of this one mister" I playfully warn him and he grins.

"Why not? It has worked for me before..." he reminds me as he leans into me one more time and crushes my lips with his.

With my brain pretty much turned into complete mush at this point as our early morning make-out session progressed I eventually forced myself to snap out of the lustful spell Reed so seamlessly put me under and finally pull back, putting a stop to his actions.

"Cass..." he groaned as I broke contact and I push myself up to a seated position and fold my arms across my chest.

"No more until you talk to me" I lightly demand and he lets out a loud sigh as he slumps himself back down into the mattress.

"You're killin' me woman" he groans once more and I can't help but let out a small laugh.

"Oh you'll get over it" I tell him as I offer a playful shove to his shoulder. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Alright, alright, you win" he begins before pushing himself up to a seated position also. "I uh... I called my dad last night..."

"Yeah, so? You call Mac every night you stay over..." I immediately retort with a slightly confused tone.

"I wasn't talking about Mac..." he mumbles before looking away and shaking his head and I'm beyond lost at this point.

"Wait... What?"

"I called my adoptive father, Kevin"

"O-kay... And why are you calling him?"

"Well let's just say I got a little curious when I saw his name and number scribbled on a scrap of paper lying next to the garbage can in Mac's office" he huffs then drops his head into his hands.

"Why was..."

"I don't know!" he practically shouts as he cuts me off. "I'm sorry" he frowns, looking up at me apologetically.

"It's okay I just... I just want to understand what's going on"

"Yeah, me too"

"So, what does this guy want, and why did Mac have his number?"

"I don't have any of those answers, but trust me I plan to find out. I can't believe Mac didn't tell me" he growls in contempt.

"Maybe he was going to. Reed you don't know until..." I begin but he's quick to cut me off once again.

"Who's side are you on?" he snaps back at me and I actually feel my heart slightly break as this is the first time he's ever been so short tempered with me. I turn to leave because I can feel my eyes beginning to water and know he doesn't need to deal with that right now, but he reaches out and touches my arm softly; forcing me back to face him.

"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. Come here..." he whispers as he pulls me tightly against his chest, wraps an arm around me and rests his chin on the top of my head. "I just... I don't know what to make of this whole situation and I know I shouldn't take it out on you, I'm just really frustrated. Okay?"

"I know, I'm sorry too" I mumble into his shirt as he rubs small circles on my back.

He leans back against the headboard, still keeping me held firmly in his arms and we remain silent for a few minutes as he takes a minute to cool off and collect his thoughts.

"I gotta talk to Mac..." he eventually mentions, breaking the silence and I slightly nod against his chest.

**...**

****Well, some more SMaction for the SMacked fans out there, as well as some angst because; well, that's what this story is about ;) Anyway, hope you liked this update. More coming soon!****

**Remember, reviews are very much appreciated! More reviews from you = faster updates from me ;)**

**P.S. I made a new Mac and Reed video! Bring your Kleenex though if you're going to watch it, lol. It's a little on the emotional side. Go to YouTube and type "Reed and Mac Permanent" in the search bar, it'll be the first vid that comes up. (Sorry, this site doesn't allow you to post links. Grrrr)**


	7. Patience Is A Virtue

**CSI:NY – Family Ties**

**Chapter 7 – Patience Is A Virtue**

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me, my laptop broke and I had to send it away to get fixed, and trying to get all my files onto my desktop has been an absolute nightmare because of the different operating systems. Anywho, a HUGE thanks to LILKENNY for figuring out for me how to get my files back! You're the best!**

...

[Stella's POV]

My brain tries desperately to concentrate on the stack of papers in front of me, but my heart is elsewhere; thinking about Mac and how upset he's been since yesterday after Kevin Garrett dropped by unannounced, and then again this morning when Reed didn't come home last night. I wish there was something more I could do to help them both through what I know will be a difficult time for them, but for as of right now while Mac has yet to tell Reed about Kevin I know there isn't much I can do but offer all my support to Mac while he tries to find the right time and place to tell Reed everything.

I've said my peace to Mac, and told him that being an orphan myself if it were me in Reed's shoes I would definitely want to know about Kevin's return. Whether or not Reed decides to act on the information Mac tells him is besides the point; because that is a decision Reed needs to make for himself, not a decision that gets made for him. I do, however, sympathize with Mac. I know his heart is in the right place and he's only trying to protect Reed, it's not just for his own selfishness to keep Reed to himself; but at the same time, Mac couldn't possibly begin to understand Reed's position in all of this. I don't even think Reed will know how to react at first, but what I do know is that he needs to be told sooner rather than later if Mac wants to keep Reed's trust that he's worked so hard at gaining.

I'm so consumed in my own thoughts that when I hear a soft knock on my glass door it causes me to jump slightly in my chair and drop my pen on the desk. I look up and see that it's Reed standing at my doorway, and I can't quite figure out the expression on his face but whatever it is it doesn't look good.

"Reed, hey! Um, come on in"

"Thanks, sorry if I startled you"

"Oh you know, I was just off daydreaming" I tell him with a slight chuckle and he offers a small smile back at me.

"I'm actually looking for Mac, have you..."

"Sorry" I frown. "He went out in the field with Sheldon on a case"

"Oh..."

"But hey, why don't you come in and wait for him here"

"Well, I don't want to bother you if you're working..."

"Nonsense" I tell him with a smile. "Besides I could use a break, my brain's not even working at this point anyway. How about some coffee?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be great. Thanks Stella"

"Okay, I'll be right back" I tell him with a smile, giving his shoulder a light squeeze when I walk past him to exit my office.

[Reed's POV]

As Stella leaves her office and heads to the break room to get us a drink I head over to the small sofa and take a seat to wait for her to return, letting out a heavy sigh as I slump myself down into the soft leather cushions. I can't help but wonder to myself if she knows about Kevin as well. She probably does, Mac tells her everything. I don't want to make Stella out to be the bad guy here because I know her priority is to Mac, but I came here to get answers and I don't know if I can just sit around here making small talk for God knows how long until Mac gets back.

Cassie tried to get me to at least wait until Mac got home from work tonight, because she knows me all too well and knows that if I don't take some time to think about what I want to say and how I will react if I don't get the answers I want then I'll probably just end up blowing up and storming out; but I really couldn't force myself to wait any longer. And it's not fair to her to have to put up with me all day either because I know I will just be miserable, and going home to be by myself wouldn't be an option either because she wouldn't want me being alone with all my tormented thoughts. So, eventually I told her I was sorry but I had to come here and she reluctantly agreed.

"So..." Stella's voice comes back into the room and snaps me out of my momentary daze.

"If you can tell me that you simply just forgot to call last night when you didn't come home, I think I can try and soften Mac up a bit before he gets to you" she tells me with a slight smirk.

"Well Stella I wish I could tell you that but that's not what I'm here for" I tell her with a heavy sigh and she looks down at me in wonder.

"Something wrong?" She asks softly as she places both coffee mugs down on the table and takes a seat next to me on the sofa.

I open my mouth to speak but just end up shaking my head and looking away. Stella's always been good to me and I know I would regret it if I lost my temper on her when my issue is with Mac. I know it's not fair to bring this all out on her and that I should wait for Mac to come back.

"Reed, you can tell me anything you know" she tells me warmly and rests her hand on my shoulder.

"I... I should go, I'm sorry" I tell her firmly and turn to get up but she gently grabs my arm and forces me back to face her.

"Please don't go" she lightly begs. "I can tell something's got you really upset. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to, but I don't want you to think you have to leave"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, but… Well, I'm afraid you probably already know..."

"Okay, you lost me" she concedes with a slight shake of her head.

I take a deep breath and finally decide to just jump right in.

"What do you know about my adoptive father?" I ask point blank and the expression on her face tells me that she wished she didn't ask me to stay.

"Um, what do you mean?" She asks, obviously pretending to have no idea why I'm asking about the man I haven't seen in 4 years.

"He's in New York isn't he?"

"Reed…" she shakes her head but I continue anyway.

"He's been here hasn't he? What does he want? Come on Stella, I know you know what's going on"

"Oh, Reed... Look, this is really a conversation you should..."

"Be having with Mac?" I interrupt and she nods. "Kind of hard to do that when he doesn't even tell me about it huh?" I throw back at her with a little more anger in my voice than I'd like. My frustration wasn't meant for her so I take another deep breath, then push myself up from the couch to leave.

"I have to go, I'm sorry" I mumble as I stand up and head to the door.

"Reed, wait" she tries but I've already pushed the door to her office open and am not about to turn back now.

"Reed, just hang on a second!" she tries once more as she leans out of the doorway to her office but I'm already halfway toward the elevator.

"Reed!" Mac's voice is suddenly heard and I look up to see him heading towards me.

[Mac's POV]

As I stepped off the elevator and began walking down the hallway towards my office I notice Reed come storming out of Stella's office with his gaze fixed on the floor and Stella standing at the doorway with a defeatist frown on her face as she watches him walk away.

I have no idea what I just walked into, but whatever it is, by the looks of both of them something is wrong.

"Reed!" I call out and his head pops up at the sound of my voice. "What's going on?" I ask in concern, and he offers me a scowl in return.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" he growls back at me and I'll admit I'm completely shocked by his attitude. He hasn't spoken to me like this since we first met last year, and I'm more than a little taken back by it.

"What?" Is the only word that comes to mind as I stare at him with utter confusion.

"You seem to tell her a lot more than you're telling me" he snaps at me once more as the distance between us finally closes in. He reaches into his pocket, takes out a piece of paper and shoves it into my chest; leaving me momentarily speechless and frozen in disbelief as he pushes past me and storms off towards the elevator.

I finally look down to the piece of paper now in my hand and my head instantly drops as I realize that he'd found Kevin's information he had left me.

"Reed!" I try to call out just as the elevator doors open and he hops on.

"Hang on a second, I want to talk about this" I tell him firmly as I catch up just before the doors close.

"Kinda funny how you wait till now to want to talk" he huffs as he hits the button to close the doors. I quickly reach my arm out to stop them from closing and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Look, Reed…" I start only to be interrupted by someone calling my name from down the hallway. I look up to see Adam standing outside the doors to the DNA lab, waving a piece of paper in his hands, obviously the results we've been waiting on. I gesture to him that I just need a minute then turn back to Reed; letting out a heavy sigh and allowing my gaze to fall to the floor once more.

"Saved by the bell huh?" he scoffs with contempt and I can actually feel my heart breaking at his new found distain for me.

"I'm sorry, I have to go but we are going to talk about this later"

"Gee, can't wait. See you at home" he throws back at me sarcastically, waving his hand before hitting the door button one last time and I watch him as they slowly close and he vanishes from my sight.

I take a brief moment to collect myself, then turn back down the hallway to head towards Adam, but as I pass by Stella she reaches out and gently grabs my arm.

"Mac?"

"I'm busy Stella, I have a case" I grumble as I pull my arm away from her and continue down the hallway; immediately feeling guilty for treating her like that, but the lab is not the time or place for heated family debates and I'm hoping she'll understand that and not take it too personally. The last thing I need is to have _both_ people who I care for more than anything else in this world to be angry with me.

"Adam, what do you got?" I ask as I approach him and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Mac, is everything okay?"

"It's fine" I tell him sharply. "Are those our DNA results?"

"Yeah Mac, here you go" he tells me with a soft sigh as he hands over the results. He's not an idiot, he knows something is going on but thankfully knows better than to push me about things that I clearly don't have an interest discussing while at work so keeps his concerns to himself.

He follows me back into the lab room and we dive right back into our current case; all personal problems being 'left at the door' so to speak. For the time being at least; and by that I mean until Stella gets a hold of me again in a less public setting. For now it might be in both our best interests for me to stay out of my office and just concentrate on my case. I hated parting ways with Reed like that but I wasn't about to have an emotional showdown with my son in the middle of the hallway of my workplace. As much as he's angry with me right now, I know he'll understand at least that much; if nothing else.

[Stella's POV]

I'd be lying if I said that Mac's words didn't sting a little as he spoke so sharply to me earlier in the hallway, but I know him, and know that this is not the time or place to discuss what just happened with Reed. I just hope I get a chance to speak with him before he goes home tonight to at least put his mind at ease that it wasn't me who told Reed about Kevin, or who gave him whatever was on that piece of paper Reed had.

My heart goes out to both of them at this point; Reed for feeling betrayed by Mac, and Mac because I know that how Reed just spoke to him probably shattered his heart into a million pieces.

I can't say I blame either of them for what has happened; Mac was only trying to do what is best for Reed, and Reed feels that his trust was violated and is therefore angry at both Mac and myself. Truth be told I wanted to chase Reed down the hallway and jump in that elevator with him to try my best as some type of mediator between the two of them, because I can understand both of their feelings and rationalities. However, I know I have to be careful not to overstep my boundaries where Reed is concerned, although I'm sure that Mac wouldn't mind. If anything, he might even be grateful. I sit in my office a while longer, alone with my mentally anguishing thoughts, until I finally decide to go in search of Mac to offer him some help.

"Adam!" I call out as I see him wander down the hallway, and he turns back to face me.

"Hey Stella, what's up?"

"Have you seen Mac around? I thought he was with you"

"Yeah, he was but Sid called him down to the morgue a few minutes ago, he should still be there"

"Alright, thanks" I tell him with a quick nod but when I turn to leave he calls my name and forces me to turn back to him.

"Uh, I was just wondering if everything was okay… I mean, earlier with Mac and…"

"It's fine" I falsely assure him. "You know how teenagers can be" I quip with a fake laugh and a shake of my head and he nods in understanding.

"Alright, just checking"

"Thanks Adam, I'll talk to you later" I tell him with a small smile, then finally head down into the basement to hopefully find Mac.

"Hey, Mac!" I offer in a hushed whisper as I grab onto his arm and turn him to face me before he heads through the next door to see Sid.

He locks eyes with mine and after a few seconds finally let's out a defeated sigh. He takes a quick glance around to see if anyone is nearby then gently takes my arm and leads me around the corner for some privacy.

"Stella, I am so sorry about how I spoke to you earlier but…"

"Mac!" I quickly interrupt him and he stops mid sentence. "That's not why I'm here. Please, with all you're going through, you don't need to be worrying about me as well, okay? It's fine. We're fine"

"So, what's this about then?" he asks after heaving a soft sigh of relief that I'm not here to offer him a sharp reprimand for earlier.

"Well, I was thinking, and only if it's okay with you; that I could go and talk to Reed"

"Stella, you don't have to do that"

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I'd like to help"

"Really?"

"Hey, what do I always tell you? No matter what we're in this together; right?" I remind him and he smiles, while nodding his head.

"Probably better you than me at this point" he lightly huffs. "I'll be lucky if he hasn't changed the locks by the time I get home. Damn it Stella, I should have just listened to you in the first place, and then none of this would've happened" he laments, angry only at himself and I offer his shoulder a light squeeze.

"Don't start that Mac" I lightly beg as I see the torment behind his blue eyes. "You were doing what anyone in your situation would have done. Legal or biological rights be damned, you are the only father that boy has ever had and you're the only person since his mother that has ever cared for him as much as you do. He's lucky to have you Mac" I tell him warmly, then bring my arms around him and pull him into a hug.

He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in the crook of my neck, and doesn't let go. I hold onto him tightly, whispering words of encouragement to him until I feel his body let out one more heavy sigh and he finally pulls back from me and takes my hands in his.

"Thank you" he whispers and I shake my head.

"You don't need to thank me. I love you Mac, and Reed; which is why I want to help"

"Well then I guess there's not much more to say, other than good luck" he tells me with a shrug of his shoulders, letting go of my hands so they drop to my sides.

"I'll call you with an update okay?"

"Okay"

I take a deep breath to regain some composure before stepping back out into the large hallway, then head towards the elevator, Mac and Reed's apartment being my next destination.

[Reed's POV]

I've been sitting in my bed for about the last hour or so with my stereo volume probably a little louder than our neighbors would like, and throwing a tennis ball up against the wall and catching it again. For whatever reason, the repetitive motion seems to have a calming effect on me; which is exactly what I need right now.

I hear my phone vibrating across my nightstand and quickly reach for the stereo remote and turn it down before picking up my phone.

"Hey" I sigh into the phone as I hit the answer button.

"Hey babe, how'd it go?" Cassie asks weakly, already afraid of what my answer will be I'm sure.

"Well, instead of getting any answers I blew up at Stella, then walked out on Mac" I huff into the receiver and now it's her sighing on the other end of the line.

"Oh…"

"You can say it"

"Say what?"

"I told you so"

"Reed…"

"No, you were right, I should've never gone down to his office I just… I couldn't wait Cass"

"I know" she replies softly. "You were angry, and upset, and that's okay Reed. I can't even begin to understand what's going through your head, but no matter what I'm behind you 100%. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. Where would I be without you?"

"Probably knocking down Kevin's door looking for answers right about now" she mentions with a small laugh, and although it was meant as a joke, in my tormented mental state right now those words actually are about the only ones I've heard all day that make any sense.

"Reed?" she asks when I don't respond for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm here. Um, listen I have to go. Just forgot about something I need to do, but I'll call you later alright?"

"Alright…" she responds hesitantly and I end the call and shove my phone into my pocket as I jump up from the bed and head for the front door.

They say there's two sides to every story, I just want to be sure I hear them both…

****Thanks for reading! And please review :) Up next, Reed will finally meet Kevin, but how will Mac take the news?****

**Will try to update as soon as possible, hopefully will have my laptop back by the end of the week :(**


	8. Confronting the Past

**CSI: New York – Family Ties**

**Chapter 8 – Confronting the Past**

**A/N: Well, if you haven't heard the news yet, it seems that Kyle Gallner (the actor who plays Reed) will be returning to the set of CSI:NY to do another episode later on this season! So, I'm pretty stoked about that, hopefully you guys are too :)**

…

[Stella's POV]

I head inside Mac's quiet apartment complex and into the elevator; nervously fidgeting with my fingers as I wait for it to reach Mac's floor. I'm quite sure Reed is going to be less than thrilled to see me, and even less inclined to hear what I have to say at this moment, but I know I have to try. I never told him my story of how I grew up because… well, because it never really came up, and not that I was trying to hide anything from my past, but I just didn't see the point in telling him. But now, I think it might help if I told him, so he will believe that I do in fact see where he's coming from, and understand what all this new development means to him. I just have to hope now that he'll actually hear me out. But as I reach the door and knock a few times, it's becoming more obvious that he either isn't in the mood for any company, or worse, he's not even here. After waiting a few more moments I eventually dig through my purse until I find the spare key that Mac had given me a few months back, in case of emergencies.

Finally pushing the door open, I head inside and go in search of Reed, checking every common room in the apartment and calling out his name, but see no sign of him. I walk up to his bedroom door and hear the low volume of the stereo playing inside. I knock softly and call out his name once more, but again, hear no response.

"Reed, I'm coming in, okay?" I call out before pushing his bedroom door open, but when I peer inside his room is empty. I head over to the small stereo system to shut it off, but something catches my eye and I look to his dresser on my right and spot his cell phone lying there.

"Oh great" I huff with a shake of my head.

I plunk down on Reed's bed and just sit there still for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. Do I call Mac? With his tendency to over-react and jump to conclusions whenever Reed's safety could be a concern, I'm not so sure that's the best idea. Although, I shouldn't call it 'over-reacting' he behaves exactly as he should, like a parent. It still amazes me that Mac seemed to have this instinct in him to be a father just laying dormant all these years until Reed came around; almost as if this was the universe's plan all along. They take care of _each other_, I've always said. They may be up in arms at each other right now, but I know they bond they've built is much stronger than any legal technicality that Kevin Garrett may have over Reed.

"Okay Reed…" I whisper into the still room as I stare at the cell phone now clutched in my hands. "Where are you…"

[Reed's POV]

The cabbie takes a turn down yet another street I'm not familiar with, and the further we get into the borough, the more nervous and anxious I become. Looking around as we get closer to my final destination I can only imagine what kind of life Kevin must now lead. This is nothing like the West Side of Manhattan that I have recently become accustomed to; it looks more like my old neighborhood where I lived with Bobby. We finally turn into a small parking lot to a rundown motel and the cabbie stops the cab and twists his head around to face me.

"You sure this is the place kid?"

"I'm sure" I answer in a low tone, taking a deep breath before I ready myself to get out of the cab.

I hand him some cash for the fare, and offer him another $20 to wait for me for ten minutes, telling him if I don't return by then, he can leave. Just in case Kevin's not there, or I have change of heart and decide I need to get out of there quickly. He readily agrees to my offer and shuts off the engine and I finally step out.

I head up the narrow wooden staircase to the second story of rooms and stop outside Kevin's door; taking another deep breath before finally bringing my hand up to knock.

"Yeah, who is it?" I hear a voice grunt from inside, and for some reason, I'm overwhelmed with fear and anxiety again and seemed to have rendered myself speechless.

"Damnit, I said who…" the voice bellows again, but stops abruptly when he pulls the door open until it's stopped by the security chain.

"Reed?" he asks in shock.

"Yeah, I uh…" I begin stammering, as I shove my hands into my pockets and immediately fix my gaze to the floor beneath me.

"One second, okay?" he tells me before he shuts the door again. I hear some commotion coming from inside, like he's rifling through some things, probably in an attempt to clean up before he lets me in.

A few moments later I hear him slide off the security chain and the door opens again and I finally get a full look at the man before me. He's wearing acid wash jeans with holes in the knees, and a white undershirt, which he quickly covers up by grabbing a red t-shirt from off the arm of a chair and throws it on over his head.

"Sorry about that, uh, come in, please" he mentions in haste as he gestures for me to come inside.

I offer a polite nod, then enter the dimly lit motel room. Despite his best efforts to make it look presentable, it still doesn't look like much, but then I start to wonder if I'm acting spoiled, having become accustomed to my new lifestyle; which Mac would assure you isn't a glamorous one, but certainly several steps up from what I had ever been used to.

There's a stack of cardboard pizza boxes on the counter, a sink overflowing with dirty dishes, and a wide variety of smells that have mixed together so I can't really even tell what any of them are.

"You should've called first" he finally breaks the silence, giving me a sharp, but friendly pat on the shoulder. "We could've met up somewhere"

"Oh, this is fine, really" I assure him as I take a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah, but not what you're used to, right?"

"Trust me, I've been much worse off than this" I mention with a hint of disdain in my voice and his gaze drops to the floor.

"Reed, I…" he tries to begin, but just ends up letting out a heavy sigh and shaking his head.

"It's okay" I tell him lamely. Why I said that, I don't know. It's not okay, and he and I both know that I'm sure; but I didn't come here to dwell on the past, I came to find out why he's here now.

"No, it's not" he huffs as he paces back and forth in front of me.

"Well, it is what it is" I offer with a shrug, and he stops his pacing long enough to look me in the eyes.

Finally letting out a defeated sigh he slumps himself down in a chair beside me and we sit in awkward silence for a few moments before he finally breaks it.

"I'll admit Reed, I'm a little shocked to see you. That Detective Taylor isn't very easily persuaded you know"

"My… um, _Mac_" I correct myself, for some unknown reason; "he… he doesn't know I'm here"

"Oh…"

"Although, he's a detective so I'm certain it won't take him long to figure it out" I huff with a slight shake of my head.

"He's not going to send the S.W.A.T. team in is he?" Kevin quips, and honestly that idea wouldn't be too far fetched for Mac I'm sure.

"No, no, it's fine" I try and assure him. "He's at work anyway"

"Oh, good" he finally smiles, and his shoulders relax.

"Why did you come back?" I ask in a sharp, blunt tone; and his smile quickly fades as his head drops into his hands.

"I uh… Look, Reed, sometimes adults…" he tries to explain but I'm quick to cut him off.

"You don't have to talk to me like a child" I scold him. "I'm 18 years old, alright? I know, it's been a while since you've celebrated a birthday with me" I throw at him and he slowly nods his head, biting his lower lip.

"I deserve that…"

"Alright look" I begin with a heavy sigh. "I didn't come here to dig up the past, I just want to know why. Why, are you here, after all this time? What do you want from me?"

"Another chance?" He asks weakly, and my head drops down as I begin to feel that all too familiar sting in my eyes.

"Why?" I question without looking up and I hear him sigh once more.

"I know, I made a mistake" he offers and I quickly bring my gaze back up to meet his, trying in vain to downplay the scowl on my face.

"Okay, okay, 2 mistakes" he corrects himself in a huff. "But, I was hoping you'd give me the chance to explain myself"

"I'm here aren't I?" I reply dryly and he swallows hard and nods his head before continuing.

"Let's see…" he begins as he clears his throat. "Where do I start…"

"How about at the beginning, when you left me and my mother when I was only 2 years old"

"Okay…" he sighs as he rubs his hands together with nervous anxiety.

"Why?"

"Why?" he echoes.

"Yeah, why did you leave us"

"Because… Because I was a coward" he eventually finishes with a defeated sigh. "Your mom and I, we were still young when we adopted you. We hadn't been married that long and she was adopted as a child and always wanted to adopt a child herself, so I agreed but… Well, to be honest, I didn't think it was all going to happen so fast. I mean, you hear of people waiting for years for these things to go through, and it just seemed like one day we put in the application for adoption and before we could blink, we had you and…" his voice trails off and my pent up anger and frustration doesn't allow me to miss an opportunity to land another harsh verbal blow.

"And you didn't want me?" I quickly finish the thought and he drops his head in sorrow once more.

"That's not… Reed it wasn't you, okay? At all. It was me, I wasn't ready. I know that's a terrible excuse, and it makes me a terrible excuse for a man, and certainly a parent, but at the time I just… I don't know…" his voice trails off once more as he shakes his head.

"So, let me just get this straight, you came back to tell me that you don't have a valid reason for leaving in the first place?" I offer sarcastically to the broken man before me. A man that so far doesn't seem to even come close to being able to compare to the man Mac is in terms of honor, morality, and compassion; and all the things that make up a 'decent human being'.

We sit in agonizing silence for another minute or so and when he doesn't offer any further information, my lack of patience and growing frustration gets the better of me again and I swiftly stand up from the couch and decide it's time to take my leave.

"You know what, forget it. I should never have come here" I mumble as I head for the door.

"Reed, wait!" he states sharply and I roll my eyes before turning back to face him.

"What?!" I huff, rolling my eyes once more; this time so he can see so he knows that I'm not in the mood to listen to anymore of his lame excuses.

"I uh… I lied to you before" he states weakly.

"Oooh, shocker!" I offer sarcastically; throwing my hands up in the air for dramatic effect. "About what? You're going to have to narrow it down for me"

"I don't have another family!" he practically shouts and the room falls silent and still once again.

"So, you mean…" I eventually manage after a few minutes of tense silence and he lightly nods.

"When you found me a few years back;" he begins with a heavy sigh. "I told you I had another family because I wasn't able to care for you. I'm… I mean, _I was_ an addict Reed. Drugs, alcohol, you name it, I was probably using it. I was an absolute mess; and telling you that lie, in my head it seemed like the best thing I could do for you at the time"

"Leaving your son to grow up on the streets, taking refuge with drug dealers in rough neighborhoods; that's what was best for me?" I state in anger.

"I… I didn't know how bad it was…"

"You didn't ask!" I spit back at him, my anger still on the rise.

"Reed, I am _so_ sorry. Please believe that" he lightly begs as he places his hands on my shoulders. I finally look back into his eyes and notice them starting to well up with tears.

Not knowing what to do now, I simply stand still in front of him as he lets out a few more sobs, his body slightly trembling as his hands remain on my shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he mentions through a sniffle as he finally breaks the silence. He lets go of my shoulders and wipes the few tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "I should have never just shown up the way I did, obviously you have a good life going for you and the last thing you need is a worthless screw up like me coming back for a shot at redemption. I don't deserve your forgiveness Reed; so you should probably just go…"

"But…" I begin, but can't come up with any other words. But what? I haven't forgiven him, and I'm certainly not about to go running into his open arms and cry for my 'daddy' so where do we go from here? I don't know.

"It's okay Son" he sniffles once more, trying to paste on a fake smile as he begins leading me to the front door. "It's unfair of me to expect anything from I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. Obviously this _Taylor_ guy has given you something that I failed to give you and I don't deserve another chance. All I want now is your happiness; okay?"

"Yeah but…" I start to protest again as he swings open the door for me.

"Reed please, I didn't come here to guilt trip you into taking me back into your life. I want you to _want _me back. So why don't you go home, and take a few days to just take everything in alright? I'm not going anywhere; not this time"

"Okay…" I finally nod as I take my leave from the room and head back to the staircase. I take a final look back and see Kevin watching me with a tight lipped smile and he nods back at me before I turn back around and head to my waiting cab.

As the cab slowly leads me away from the man I used to call 'Dad' I watch him out the back window as he leans over the balcony railing to see me off. Its not until he completely vanishes from my line of sight that I finally twist myself back around in my seat and slump my head back into the head rest.

"Tough day kid?" The cabbie asks, as he sees my defeated expression through his rear-view mirror.

"You have no idea…" I grimace as I shake my head.

"So, back home then?" he wonders as we approach a red light.

"Back home" I confirm with a small nod; not knowing yet what's in store for me once I get there.

…

****Well, another chapter down. What did you think of Reed's first meeting with Kevin? Is Kevin truly remorseful? Or was it all an act?**

**Up next Mac will pay a visit to Kevin and voice his opinions on the matter, but how is Reed going to take Mac's reaction? Can Mac protect Reed without driving him away? Will any of them be able to keep their emotions in check? Don't count on it ;) but stay tuned to find out how it all unfolds!****

**Now, how 'bout you be a pal and hit that review button… ;)**


	9. Collateral Damage

**CSI: New York – Family Ties**

**Chapter 9 – Collateral Damage**

...

[Mac's POV]

After finishing up with Sid I headed back up to my office but once again found myself not being able to concentrate on anything work related. My mind is once again distracted thinking about Reed; and now Stella and how things will go between them this afternoon. However it turns out, I'm sure it can't be any worse than how I've handled things so far. I know there's a fine line between being protective and over-bearing and too be honest I'm not sure which side I'd fall on. I can honestly say however that I really can't help it; Reed has become the most important thing in the world to me and I still hate the fact that I wasn't able to protect Claire they way I should have so now that I've been given a second chance with Reed I won't allow him to just slip through my fingers. I know he belongs with me and I won't allow any legal circumstances to dictate otherwise. He's my family in every sense of the word and I love him as I would my own flesh and blood.

My phone buzzing across my desk snaps me out of my mental torment and I give my head a quick shake before reaching over to pick it up. I read the caller I.D. and instantly fear the worst.

"Stella; is everything alright?" I blurt out as soon as I hit the answer button.

"_Um, I think so... Maybe..." _She responds and it does nothing to calm my nerves.

"What's going on?"

"_Reed's not here... I was just going to wait here for him but it's been a while and I thought that maybe he might have gone back to see you so I just thought I'd check..."_

"No, he's not here" I lament with a heavy sigh. "Did you try calling his cell?"

"_He left it here"_

"Damn it" I huff; shaking my head. "I told him to never leave the house without... Oh forget it. I'm coming home"

"_Mac, I'm sure he's fine and will be back soon. Maybe he just went for a walk to clear his head or something? Or maybe he went back to Cassie's. I mean come on, where else would he go?"_

"I think I might have an idea" I huff once more. "I have to go Stella, but I'll come home soon. And Stella?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Thank you; for calling me"

"_Well trust me, I debated it" _she offers with a small sigh.

"I know. I love you"

"_Love you" _

I hang up the phone and reach for my suit jacket and throw it on; stoppingto check the pockets before I leave the office to make sure I still have the piece of paper with Kevin's address on it. Finding the scrap of paper I quickly rush downstairs to the parking garage and jump into the Avalanche to head towards Kevin's place of residence. If Reed were doing something innocent like going for walk or to Cassie's I know he would have brought his phone with him so I think I can safely assume that he's gone to see Kevin to get some answers for himself because I have yet to give him any myself.

The more I think about how things have unfolded the more I curse myself for letting it get this out of hand. I never wanted to create a rift between Reed and I; and I especially don't want him thinking that I was holding out on him about Kevin to serve my own selfish agenda. Bottom line, I was trying to protect him. I just have to hope that he can understand that.

I fly into the parking lot of the motel Kevin has been staying at and already have a bad feeling about it that I just can't shake. It's certainly not a 'family oriented' business; it's more so the kind of place that most likely rents room by the hour as well as by the month. Parking the truck right out front I quickly hop out and give myself a second to take in my surroundings; this is certainly no place for a kid I can tell that much already. I take a look around at the first floor of rooms and don't see the number I'm looking for so head up the wooden staircase to check the second floor until I finally find the room I came here for.

Stopping outside the door I take another moment to collect myself and try to calm my rapid breathing and at least attempt to push my anger aside for the time being so that I can try to act like a somewhat rationale human being. I tell myself over and over again that getting angry with Reed and forbidding him to see Kevin will only make things worse and that I need to try the more understanding approach.

Taking one final deep breath I knock loudly on the door then take a step back as I hear someone approaching to answer it.

[Stella's POV]

I hope I did the right thing telling Mac; after all he's been through to have Reed with him I can understand how his protective side can so easily overtake him at times. I'm sure Reed understands that also; well, to a degree; but there are so many other things that he doesn't understand which is why I'm starting to feel like they are going to need me as their 'middle man' so to speak. I can understand and appreciate where they both are coming from I just hope it's enough and that in the end things can go back to the way they were.

I hear the front door open and then slam hard almost right away and it causes me to jump slightly in my seat on Reed's bed.

"Mac..." I call out softly as I push myself off the bed and move towards the doorway.

"Stella!" Reed gasps as we nearly bump right into each other at the doorway to his bedroom.

"Reed, hey. I'm sorry if I startled you I was just... Well, I came here to see if you were... And then you were gone. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he huffed, pushing past me to collapse backwards onto his bed.

[Mac's POV]

"Yeah, who's there" A deep voice bellows from inside the room and I roll my eyes.

"It's Detective Mac Taylor"

I wait a couple of seconds, then hear the chain lock slowly being removed and the door pushes open slightly as Kevin leans himself against the doorframe.

"Hey man, if you're here looking for _my_ son, you're too late" he chides but I'm not in the mood for his games or his jokes and my anger bests me again and I'm quick to grab him by the collar of his shirt and shove him back into the door.

"Now you listen to me" I growl; only inches from his face. "I don't know what your angle is in all of this. What are you looking for? Because I seriously doubt it's just a shot at redemption. So what is it huh? Money? A little tax shelter maybe? Or did you hear I was a cop and thought you could bribe a few favours out of me? Whatever it is, if you hurt him in any way you'll be answering to me and next time I won't play so nice" I tell him firmly then offer one last shove back into the door before letting go of his shirt.

"Hey, take it easy or I'll have you charged with assault!" he huffs back at me as he straightens his shirt out. "Last I checked we live in a free country and if Reed wants to see me you're not going to stop him. And as for my _angle _well; I'm sorry to disappoint you Detective but I don't have one. I'd just like the chance to get to know the boy"

"You had your chance. Twice. And you blew it" I throw back at him.

"Well that's up for Reed to decide now isn't it?" He replies smugly and I drop my head and look away because I know if I look at him right now I'm probably going to hit him.

"Now;" he begins again. "Unless you have a warrant to be here; I suggest you get out of my face" He snaps back at me.

"I've got my eyes on you" I warn sternly before turning away and finally taking my leave.

"It was great seeing you again Detective. You tell Reed I said hi, alright?" he calls out as I make my way down the stairs and back to my truck. I look back up to see him leaning over the railing with a smug grin on his face that I just want to smack right off of him; but know I have to keep myself in check so I climb back inside the truck and speed out of the lot.

[Reed's POV]

I drop myself down onto my bed and quickly pull out my iPod and slide the earbuds in, as I'm not in the mood for any kind of conversation right now. I was hoping Stella would take the hint and just leave me be for now, but instead she wanders back into my room and sits down at the foot of my bed before looking up at me with an expectant glance.

"What?" I grumble with a roll of my eyes as I pull one headphone out of my ear.

"You know Mac is just trying to protect you right? He only wants what's best for you"

"Well who says he knows what's best for me?" I huff in response.

"Well, can you think of anyone in this world that knows you better and cares about you more than Mac does?" she asks softly and I just hang my head as the reality of her words sink in. It's true; Mac for the most part knows me inside and out, and I know he cares for me but he doesn't understand _all _of me.

"Look," she starts again as she places a hand on my knee. "I know that he can't really comprehend what this all means to you. You yourself probably haven't even had the time to process it all, am I right?" She asks and I slowly nod.

"It's just..." I begin with my voice trembling; then clear my throat before continuing. "Me and Mac we... We swore to each other after what happened last year that we'd always be honest with each other; no matter what. I didn't give him a hard time about not telling me about you two right away because I knew he just wanted to find the right _way_ to tell me. But this? How could he not tell me this? This ismy life" I tell her as my voice finally breaks and I look away in sorrow.

"Reed, I know it's hard to understand, but I think that..."

"No you don't understand!" I snap at her with tears now welling in my eyes. "Like it or not this man _is_ my past and nobody; not even Mac has the right to take that away from me"

"I understand that Reed but..."

"No, you don't" I whisper, shaking my head. "You can't. You don't know what it's like to go through your whole life and know next to nothing about your family and where you came from"

[Stella's POV]

My heart breaks at the sight of Reed; slightly trembling and his eyes now red from tears shed. I reach out to grab his hand so that I can explain to him that I do in fact know where he's coming from, but just as I inch myself further up the bed the sound of the front door swinging shut again causes us both to jump and Reed offers another eye roll before returning his headphones to his ears and I know the moment is lost.

"Could you leave me alone please" he mumbles and I offer a small nod before standing up from the bed and leaving his room; closing the door quietly behind me.

"Is he in there?" Mac asks in a commanding tone as he steps towards Reed's room but I quickly sidestep in front of him and cut him off.

"Yeah Mac, he's in there but just... Give him a few minutes okay?" I ask softly and Mac lets out a sigh of defeat before nodding in agreement and turning back towards the living room.

"I went to see Kevin" he huffs as he drops himself down onto the sofa.

"I figured that" I shrug as I lower myself down next to him. "What happened?"

"I don't trust him Stella. Call it instincts or whatever you want but something inside is telling me that he's not totally on the up and up. I mean why now? After all this time. He just pops up out of nowhere and decides he wants to be a family man again? I just don't get why he wants anything to do with Reed" he huffs once more; both of us unaware that Reed just entered the room.

"Cuz who would want me right?" Reed asks in a bitter tone.

"Reed!" Mac gasps in astonishment as we both turn to face him.

" I'm just damaged goods. Or in your case Mac; collateral damage right?" he continues and Mac's head drops in agony at Reed's tormenting words.

"Come on, you know that's not what I was..." Mac tries to get a word in but he's quickly interrupted once again.

"No, look I'm not going to kid myself Mac; you took me in because you loved my biological mother and you felt guilty"

"Now that is not true" Mac huffs in response. I can't even imagine how hard it is for him to hear these suggestions coming from Reed.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm out of here; and don't wait up!" Reed groans as he heads to the front door; grabs a light jacket and slams the door behind him as he exits.

"Reed!" Mac yells out but it's too late. "Damn it" he huffs as he pushes himself up from the couch.

"Mac just let him go" I lightly warn and Mac turns back at me with torment blazing in his normally kind and gentle blue eyes. "He'll be back, okay?"

"Mac..." he grumbles under his breath as he wanders back over to the sofa; slumps himself down and buries his face in his hands.

"What?" I ask softly as I place a hand on his back.

"He called me Mac" he mutters in sorrow as he finally looks up at me. "He hasn't called me that since..." he starts but then just shakes his head and looks away from me.

"Hey, look at me" I tell him softly as I place a hand on his cheek and guide his face back towards me. "He loves you, okay? He's just upset. Just give him time okay?"

Without a word spoken he simply offers a small nod before collapsing himself against me. His head rests on my chest and I wrap my arms around him and rub small circles on his back as I listen to his slow breathing and feel his chest rise and fall against me.

"He'll come around" I whisper before placing a kiss on the top of his head. "You'll see"

**...**

**A/N: Woah, angst alert right? Sorry guys :s Just don't give up on me, okay? This story is **_**nearly**_** finished and I promise to put you all out of your misery with a happy ending ;)**

**Show some love everyone! Leave me a review and I might just be more motivated to update faster =)**

**And don't forget; Reed returns to the set of CSI NY for March 10****th****'s episode! So mark your calendars ;)**


	10. The Hardest Thing

**CSI: New York – Family Ties**

**Chapter 10 – The Hardest Thing**

...

[Reed's POV]

I walk the busy streets of the city for what seems like a small eternity as I try in vain to clear my head of my tormented thoughts; but when I look at my watch I realize it's only been a little over an hour that I've actually been out here. I walk in no direction in particular with no set destination in mind as the sun threatens to set and dusk is now upon me. My phone starts ringing and I pull it out of my pocket and read Cassie's name on the call display once again; but still don't answer it. This would be my fourth call I've ignored since I left the house earlier today; one from Mac and the last three from Cassie. I'm not intentionally ignoring her, I just needed time to myself and I'm certain she'll understand that. When it finally stops ringing I decide to send her a quick text so she at least knows I'm alright. It's not like me to not answer the phone when she calls and I'm sure she's worried.

'_Hey babe, I'm sorry. Just out for a walk; needed to just get away from everything for a bit. You understand right? '_

I stop in my tracks and lean back against a building while waiting for her response which comes only a minute or so later.

'_It's okay, of course I understand'_

I breathe a sigh of relief that she's not hurt or upset with me then send her another text before continuing on my way; _'Thanks, I knew you would. Who loves you? ;)'_

'_You do :)'_ Her response comes almost immediately and for the first time all day I manage to form a genuine smile.

'_I'll call you later'_

'_Promise?'_

'_Promise.'_

I flip my phone shut and go to return it to my pocket when for some reason a feeling comes over me and before I can understand I find myself searching through my recently dialled list until I find Kevin's number and I hit the call button.

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah um, it's me... It's Reed" I practically stutter as I am somewhat surprised when he answers. Why I was surprised is beyond me; of course he'd answer it's his phone. Then again maybe I'm more surprised with myself for actually getting up the courage to call him.

"_Reed! Uh hey buddy, what's going on? Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just... I don't know, I thought maybe we could get together. Grab a coffee or something?"

"_Sure, I'd love that. Tell me where you are and I'll meet you"_

"Um..." I pause as I look around me. "35th and Lexington. There's a cafe about two blocks west of here, it's called Coffee Culture..."

"_Yeah okay, I'll find it. I'll see you soon. And Reed?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I'm really glad you called"_

"Yeah, okay" I reply absently as I flip my phone shut and immediately wonder if I've done the right thing.

'_Time to find out'_ I mumble to myself as I head in my new direction; the coffee shop now my destination.

[Mac's POV]

"Should I call him again?" I ask looking over to Stella for a response but she just shakes her head.

"Leave him be for now" She replies softly as takes my hand and holds it in hers.

"I hate this" I grumble. "It should never have come to this Stella. How did I let it spin out of control so easily?"

"Your intentions were good Mac" she sighs as she rubs her thumb across the back of my hand. What she really means is that I screwed up and should have told Reed about this from the beginning; but she's put her own tender and loving spin on it for my benefit I'm sure so that I don't beat myself up any further.

"I don't know how I'd get through this without you" I tell her sincerely as I bring her hand up to my lips a plant a warm kiss on her fingertips. "At least there's one thing I haven't screwed up too badly yet" I lament with a heavy sigh.

"Mac Reed is just a kid, and he's feeling lost and confused. You did what you know how to do; which is protect the people you care about; and Reed is doing what he knows how to do; which is handle whatever curveball life throws his way on his own"

"Yeah but he shouldn't have to go through this alone. I should be there; helping him through this; not driving him away from me"

"When the dust settles Mac; and it will; he's going to need you and you're going to be there for him. In the meantime though he's going to want to figure that out on his own" She explains and I slowly nod my head in agreement. I know she's right, but she also knows how much I hate feeling helpless. And I must say it feels even worse when I've brought it all on myself.

We lean back into the sofa and I hold my arm up to allow her to nestle in against me as I wrap my hand around her shoulders and hold her close. I close my eyes in an attempt to just give my brain a rest for a while and with any luck; maybe drift off for a while.

[Reed's POV]

I sit alone in a small booth in the far back corner of the cafe and every time I hear the chime above the door go off when it's opened my head pops up but my gaze is always met with the face of a stranger. I anxiously tap my phone against the table as I wait for Kevin to show up; wondering if he's going to make it at all. Finally I hear the door chime once more and I look up to see Kevin coming towards me; offering a wave and a nod as he spots me.

"Thanks for coming" I greet him as he slides in to the seat across from me.

"I was just so glad that you called" he smiles back at me; his hands nervously fidgeting on the table.

A waitress finds her way over a short moment later and we both place our drink order before she disappears from our table and now an awkward silence starts to build between us.

"So, uh..." he finally breaks it as he tries to figure out something to discuss. "How's school going?"

"It's summer..." I reply dryly and he frowns.

"Oh, right, right" he nods. "So what grade will you be going into then?"

"I graduated already. Been accepted to NYU for the fall"

"Wow, that's great"

"Yeah, I mean my girlfriend goes there already so it'll be good I'm sure" I smile and he looks at me in surprise.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name's Cassie. She's uh... she's really great actually" I tell him with a genuine smile.

"She the one who gave you that?" he wonders as he points to the bracelet on my wrist and I smile again as I look down and fidget with it in my fingers.

"Yeah, they call it a love bracelet I guess... I don't know" I lightly shake my head with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah? I don't know, I'd call that a handcuff" he retorts and I look up at him with an arched brow.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, how long you been seeing this girl?"

"About 10 months now"

He lets out a slow whistle as a response and I have no idea what that is supposed to mean.

"What?" I ask and he just shakes his head.

"Nothing, just... You know you're going to college and a lot of things change that's all" he shrugs.

"Well, Cassie's already been in college for a year and she didn't change" I immediately defend myself.

"I just want to look out for you, that's all" he insists as he raises his hand in the air. "You know, you're young and I guess what I'm saying is not to get yourself tied down before you're ready. That's all"

"Nobody is 'tying' anybody down. We love each other, and we want to be together" I quickly counter.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" he immediately backs off. "It's just; well I was young once too and I just thought I'd..."

"Well don't" I snap back at him and he just swallows hard and nods his head.

"Right..."

"I'm sorry" I tell him with a heavy sigh.

"No, no, I'm sorry. Guess I don't have any business telling you things like that. So, change of subject? How's things at home?"

"You mean with Mac?"

"Ah yes, the ever so charming Detective Taylor" he goads and I find myself letting out a small laugh.

"He's just looking out for me" I offer in truth.

"Yeah, I guess I should be glad you've got somebody that cares for you right? However misguided it may be" he shrugs.

"Misguided? How do you mean?" I'm quick to wonder.

"Well, I don't know if I should be telling you this but... Ah, never mind"

"What? Just tell me" I insist.

"Well, your uh... Well, Mac he..." He begins but pauses to let out a heavy sigh. "He came to see me earlier today"

"I know, he told me"

"Yeah, well did he tell you that he offered me $5,000 to stay away from you and stay out of your life?"

"WHAT?!" I practically shout as my hands drop to the table and in doing so attract attention from some of the patrons surrounding us.

"Yeah, can you believe that?" he scoffs, shaking his head and looking away from me. "I mean, I told him right where to go, you know? I don't want his money, I'm here for you"

"He really said that to you?" I ask again in disbelief.

"Why would I lie to you" he shrugs. "I've been honest so far, haven't I?" He asks and I have no choice but to nod in agreement. "Now, can you say the same for good ol' Detective Taylor?" he asks in a low tone, leaning across the table and I feel my eyes stinging with the promise of fresh tears soon to follow.

"I uh... Look, I have to go" I tell him as I push myself out of the booth and quickly make my way to the door.

"Reed, wait!" he tries but I shake my head and continue for the door; heading back into the now darkened streets.

I spot an idling cab on the opposite side of the street and quickly hurry towards it and duck inside; feeling the need to just get out of there as soon as possible.

I rattle off Cassie's address to the cabbie without even giving it a second thought and we're quickly on our way. One thing is certain I know I can't go home to see Mac right now; I need to some time to digest all this and at least get my head on straight before I go in there ranting and raving much like I did earlier today.

[Stella's POV]

I lightly frown as I look over as I see Mac has dozed off on the couch and his face muscles remain tense rather than relaxed and at peace like they should be when you're asleep. I get up and decide to busy myself in the kitchen and make dinner for us in case Reed comes home soon. Perhaps a nice family dinner could be just what the doctor ordered. Doubtful but I'll try just about anything at this point. It breaks my heart to see them both hurting so much and knowing inside that there's nothing I can really do to change any of it.

As I pull a few items from the cupboards and refrigerator and start into my task of making dinner my phone starts vibrating in pocket and I'm pulled from my tormenting mental stupor as I reach for it and hit the answer button.

'Bonasera'

"_Stella; it's me..."_

"Reed, hey! Listen Mac's asleep but if you want to talk to him I'll just..."

"_No, Stella, don't put him on the phone. Please"_ he quickly interrupts and I'm slightly taken back by it.

"Is everything okay?"

"_Listen, I'm not coming home tonight, Will you just let Mac know that I'm staying at Cassie's"_

"Just hang on a sec, let me put him on the phone" I try once more.

"_Please Stella" _Reed lightly begs and I stop in my tracks; a few steps from Macs sleeping form.

"_Will you just give him the message for me? Please!"_

"Okay" I finally agree with a heavy sigh. "When are you coming home?"

"_I uh... I don't know"_

"Reed..."

"_I gotta go Stella; I'm sorry"_ he quickly mentions and suddenly the line goes dead.

'Damn it' I huff as I return my phone to my pocket. I look up to see Mac wide awake and his eyes narrowed at me with an intense stare.

"What was that about?" he immediately wondered.

"It was Reed" I let out another heavy sigh than slump myself down next to him.

"And?" he immediately wonders.

"And... he's not coming home tonight... Said to tell you he's staying at Cassie's"

"And he called you to tell me?" he huffs as he shakes his head but as I reach over and take his hands in mine he takes a minute to take a deep breath before finally looking up at me with sorrow now filling his eyes.

"Tell me I haven't ruined everything" he mutters in a low whisper that nearly breaks my heart.

"You haven't ruined everything" I assure him as I grip his hands a little tighter in mine. "Mac I know you always say that Reed is the best thing that ever happened to you..."

"He is" Mac lightly scoffs.

"Yes, he is, but you're forgetting one important thing"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"_You_ are also the best thing thats ever happened to him" I gently remind him and he finally rewards my efforts with the slightest inkling of a smile as one corner of his mouth tugs upwards and I know that's really the most I could hope for.

"So" I begin again, letting out a fresh sigh. "Remember that sometime; very soon I would imagine; that that boy who means the world to you is going to need the guy that he thinks the world of to be there for him. And you've got to pull yourself together because you will be that guy Mac. You are that guy. You're his parent; to hell with what the state of New York or some piece of paper out there may or may not have to say on the matter; you're his father in every other way that matters because you love him, and he loves you"

Mac looks at me and slightly nods but remains silent. After a few moments his fingers finally curl around mine and he brings my hand to his lips and plants a warm kiss on it and rewards me with a very small but genuine smile.

"Thank you" he mentions with a soft sigh. "I honestly don't know how I'd get through this without you"

"Hey, what do I always tell you?" I ask as I lightly nudge his shoulder with mine. "We take care of each other. Right?"

"Right" he confirms with a nod.

"Well, we've got the early shift in the morning" I gently remind him as I stretch my arms over my head.

"I guess you're right" he frowns, looking at his watch. "Go ahead, take my bed"

"Mac?"

"I'll be in in a bit, I'm just going to sit out here a while"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure" he tells me with a small smile as he pulls me towards him and plants a warm kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight"

"Okay, goodnight"

[Mac's POV]

I watch Stella as she pushes herself up from the couch and heads down the hallway and into my bedroom to call it a night. I know she probably is worried that I won't sleep much tonight, but it's not as if it's anything new to me so I don't see it as anything for her to fuss over. So as I hear the bedroom door quietly shut behind her and am now certain that she is going to be able to have some uninterrupted sleep that she has more than earned after today's trying emotional events, I allow myself to collapse back into the soft cushions behind me as I run my hands over my face and through my hair; letting out a muffled sigh of exasperation in the process.

"Goodnight Reed" I mumble into my darkened and still apartment.

It's killing me inside to know that I've alienated him to the point where he doesn't even want to sleep at home because of my stupid actions. Stella is right though; when I go into my _protector mode_ as she calls it I tend to be an _act now, ask questions later_ kind of guy. Maybe I took the completely wrong approach to this whole situation from the beginning but all I was trying to do was spare Reed the pain of possibly being let down again; but it seems now that I've only caused more pain for him. I guess the only thing left to do now is to take Stella's advice and give him the space he wants and just hope that he comes around. Sooner rather than later; preferably because if I'm being honest; I've gotten very used to having him in my life and don't want to imagine my life without him. These past few days have seemed like a nightmare that I just can't seem to wake up from. I'd give anything to have things back to the way they were, and if having that means I need to do nothing, then I guess that's what I'll need to do; as much as it might kill me to sit idly by and wait for things to unfold before me.

...

****Thanks for reading everyone; will update soon :) Hope you'll take a minute to review and let me know your thoughts so far!****


	11. When You're Not There

**CSI: New York – Family Ties**

**Chapter 11 – When You're Not There**

_~Special thanks to Andorian Ice Princess-AIP for her encouragement to keep this story alive!~_

...

[Reed's POV]

As the cabbie drops me off at the front of Cassie's building I absently drop a few bills into his hand and mutter a quiet 'thank you' before I push myself out of the cab and slink towards the front door; my head hanging and mind a complete blur at this given moment. The doorman notices me and offers a polite nod as he holds open the door for me and I manage to muster up a fake tight lipped smile as I pass him and head to the elevator. As the doors close and trap me inside I find myself not being able to stop my incessant pacing until the chime is heard telling me that I've reached my desired floor. I saunter out into the hallway and finally stop outside Cassie's door, telling myself over and over to get it together before I can bring myself to knock. After a brief moment and several deep breaths I finally knock and am warmly greeted by Cassie's father. His strong hand lands on my shoulder as he pulls me inside and asks me how I am; not knowing I'm sure of any of the recent developments in my personal life.

"Good" I reply dryly and he offers a nod back.

"Cassie's just in her room" he informs me and I thank him and head down the hallway.

I offer a soft knock with my knuckle before letting myself inside her room. She's lying on her bed already in pyjamas with her headphones in and she smiles as she looks up and notices me entering.

"Hey you" she greets me; pulling out the earphones as I close the door behind me and kick off my shoes. But instead of saying anything back to her I simply allow myself to collapse next to her on the bed and curl up beside her, laying my head on her chest.

"Everything alright?" she whispers softly as she strokes my hair and I still don't answer. I'm afraid if I try to speak my voice will just end up breaking from the sadness I'm feeling in my heart so I lay there in silence instead; just taking in all the comfort she has to offer me.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asks quietly but I just shake my head no and I feel her chest rise and fall as she lets out a soft sigh.

"Do you just want to go to sleep?" She asks after a few minutes of silence and I simply nod my head against her. She pushes herself up slightly to reach her bedside light and switches it off; leaving us in darkness as she pulls the covers up around us and my eyes threaten to close for the final time tonight to hopefully allow me some rest.

"Love you" I manage to mumble sleepily as I begin to slowly drift off.

"I love you too" she whispers me as she kisses my forehead and I'm finally whisked away into the realm of sleep.

[Stella's POV]

As the morning sun threatens to peer through the curtains of Mac's bedroom window my eyes blink a few times as I stretch my arms out to his side of the bed. However; when my reach is met with nothing but cold sheets I immediately frown and push myself up slightly.

"Mac?" I call out softly as my tired eyes try to gain focus on my surroundings.

When I don't see him I push the covers all the way off and stand up from the bed to go in search of him.

"Mac..." I call out once more as I wander down the hallway towards the living room; assuming he must've fallen asleep on the couch.

"What the..." I wonder while shaking my head and run my hand through my messy hair as I enter the living room and find the couch unoccupied.

I continue on my search of the house, checking both bathrooms and the kitchen before finally stopping at the door to Reed's bedroom; the only room I haven't checked. I slowly push the door open and my heart nearly breaks again as my gaze falls upon Mac's sleeping form curled up on Reed's bed, still in his dress clothes from the previous day's work.

"Oh Mac..." I lament with a heavy sigh as I go inside ease myself down onto the bed next to him.

His arms automatically wrap around me as he feels my presence beside him and I stroke his cheek with the back of my hand and plant a warm kiss on his forehead.

"Hey..." his groggy voice suddenly comes to life, however his eyes remain closed.

"Hey. Did you sleep here all night?"

"I... didn't want to wake you so..." his voice trails off and I just look at him with a soft frown as I know the real reason he slept in here; he misses his son.

"Mac, its okay" I assure him as I lovingly run my hand through his short mussed up hair; trying to offer him anything I can in the way of comfort.

"I just... I just want him home" he finally admits in a glum and remorseful tone that nearly forces tears to my eyes.

"I know" I answer with a small sigh before planting another kiss on his forehead. "We have to get up" I gently remind him before pushing myself up in the bed.

He clears his throat and offers a simple nod in return; trying to fool me with his famous 'I'm fine' look that I know all too well to be far from the truth, but I won't dare call him on it.

"I'll get the coffee started" I tell him before I take my leave and head into the kitchen; already having decided then and there that I need to do something because I'm not sure how much more of this my heart can take. Seeing Mac like this is killing me inside and I know I need to do whatever I can to help mend the broken hearts of the two men who have become most important people in my life.

[Mac's POV]

I decide to linger in the warm bed a few minutes longer while Stella busies herself in the kitchen getting the coffee ready. As I lie there alone with my own thoughts; thoughts mostly of Reed; I finally conclude that nothing I can do or say will change Kevin's being here, nor will it stop Reed from wanting to spend time with him. So it seems my only viable option is to focus my attention on Reed and to work on regaining his trust and keeping myself at a safe distance from Kevin. As much as it might pain me to think of Reed and Kevin becoming closer, it will be nothing compared to the pain I know I will feel if Reed decides to drop me from his life. I know that would be the most extreme of scenarios, but at this point in time and given Reed's recent attitude towards me it doesn't seem all that farfetched to me.

"I can't lose him. I _won't_ lose him" I assure myself firmly as I finally push myself out of the bed.

I get up and head towards the door but stop short as the corner of my eye catches a glimpse at one of the picture frames Reed has on his dresser. A smile crosses my lips as I pick up the frame and admire the small collage that adorned it. There was a picture of him and I at our first Yankee game; me with my Yankee's hat on and him with a Mets one. He had playfully pulled my hat down over my eyes as he pointed to his own hat with a goofy grin on his face that still makes me chuckle every time I look at it. Clipped to the bottom of the frame was his game ticket; I remember him telling me it was the first game he'd ever been to and since that day I made sure to make it a recurring outing for us whenever the time was afforded to us. In the top left corner was a small newspaper clipping from that awful day so many months ago when Reed was nearly taken from me. He had saved the clipping of a shot the news crew had gotten of me holding the SWAT team leader captive up against a truck with the headline "Detective Takes Matters Into His Own Hands". He had chuckled when he saw it, slapping me on the shoulder and calling me a 'bad-ass' as I recall. I couldn't help but stifle a small laugh in return. He carried it around for weeks after that, showing anyone and everyone that would oblige him. And finally, in the top right corner of the frame was a picture of Claire that I had given him one of the first times we met. I run my finger over the picture of Claire and allow a heavy sigh to escape my lips.

"What can I do Claire?" I whisper into the empty room before finally returning the picture frame back to its rightful place on the dresser. However, just as the words escape my lips, an idea springs to mind that I think Reed will be more than happy with. So, with that thought now in mind I continue on my course towards my room to change and get my day started, telling Stella as we walk out the front door that there is a stop I need to make and I'll meet her at the lab a little later.

[Reed's POV]

I'm awoken late the next morning by the sound of my phone vibrating across Cassie's night stand next to the bed. I quickly push myself up and rub my tired eyes as my hand reaches out and searches the table until my fingers finally feel the phone. I pick it up and try to focus my blurry sight on the screen to read the text message.

'_Reed, I need you to come see me at the lab. Please? It's important. –Mac'_

I let out a heavy sigh and shake my head as I toss the phone back onto the night stand; having no intention of answering the message just yet. I throw the covers over myself again and turn onto my side to hold Cassie in my arms while she sleeps next to me, only to realize I had already woken her up.

"Who was that?" she wonders in a sleepy voice as her arms stretch over her head.

"Mac..." I lament with another sigh as I hold her a little tighter.

"Dad" she corrects; twisting her head around to face me.

"What?"

"Since when do you call him Mac?"

"Since... Well, that's his name isn't it?" I quickly retort. As lame and immature as that may have sounded, it was the first thought that came to mind.

"Don't you think maybe you're being a little hard on him?" she gently asks with concern and I just shake my head.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" I find myself lightly snapping at her; immediately regretting it.

"I'm sorry" I quickly apologize before running my fingers through my hair, letting out a sigh of exasperation as I drop my head back down onto the pillow.

"I know, its okay" she tells me softly. "So, what did Mac want anyway?"

"Wants me to meet him at the lab..."

"Go" she shrugs.

"What?"

"Reed, just go" she tells me again in a firmer tone. "Maybe he wants to apologize"

"Well, maybe I don't want to hear it" I quickly counter.

"Well, maybe you need to" she tells me, letting a soft sigh escape her lips at the end. "Come on Reed, I'm just trying to help you. You know you'd be just as worried as me if the situation was reversed. Right?"

"Right" I eventually confirm, slowly nodding my head. "It's just... it's..."

"Hard. I know" she nods in understanding. "Maybe Mac just wants to explain things. It might make you feel better. I really think you should go"

"Alright fine, I'll go"

[Mac's POV]

I was so pleased to see that not too long after I had sent my message that Reed had replied, telling me he would come down to see me. Although I'm sure I mostly have Cassie to thank for that, at this point I'll take what I can get. I think if I can just get him down here and he gives me a chance to talk we might be able to take at least a small step towards rebuilding the trust in our relationship. I have to continually remind myself over and over again not to let my emotions get the better of me today and to allow Reed to tell me whatever is on his mind; regardless if I really want to hear it or not; I know I have to.

I busy myself in the lab for the next couple hours, trying to ignore the growing anxiety inside of me as I start to wonder if Reed is actually going to show up. It's probably just my current mindset but everything seems to be taking an abnormally long amount of time today; from waiting for the coffee maker in the break room to brew to the DNA analysis machine to give me results. I'll admit that patience has never been my strong suit, but today in particular it has been brought to a whole new level.

"Hey..." A quiet voice comes from behind me as I wait at the fax machine, tapping my fingers against the side of it as if that will somehow make the document I'm waiting for come any faster.

"Reed!" I turn around with pleasant surprise as I immediately recognize the voice.

He offers a small nod as he leans against the doorframe and I quickly wave him inside my office.

"I'm glad you came" I begin with a low, but sincere tone.

"Yeah well, I'm here so what is it you wanted to tell me?" he retorts dryly and I have to remind myself to take a breath and think before I speak so that I don't say the wrong thing.

"Have a seat" I tell him, gesturing towards the small sofa.

"I'll stand thanks" he shrugs and I suddenly feel like we are exactly where we were 10 months ago when we first met; as if all the trust we worked so hard at building has fluttered away in an instant.

"So uh, how was your night last night? I mean, you didn't come home so... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" was all he muttered in return, and my heart refuses to settle as it remains caught in my throat.

"I just wanted to make sure..." I begin again but he quickly cuts me off.

"I said I'm fine" he lightly snaps and I immediately put my hands on my hips as my head drops down and I bite my lower lip while slowly nodding my head.

"Okay" I sigh; finally bringing my gaze back up to him. "Guess I'll get straight to the point" I begin again as I head over to my desk and pull open the top drawer to grab for the small box.

"What is that?" Reed immediately wonders as I make my way back towards him.

"It's... well just something I thought you'd like to have. It's... well, open it" I encourage with a small smile as I hold out the box for him for take.

Reed goes to reach for it, but before his fingers come in contact he quickly pulls back and looks at me with a scowl as if he's just come to some terrible realization.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask with concern and he rolls his eyes at me and shakes his head.

"So what, you couldn't buy Kevin off so you thought you'd try me instead?" he scoffs in contempt and I have to give my head a quick shake as I have no idea of course what he's referring to.

"You... Wait, what?"

"I'm not an idiot Mac, I know what you're trying to do and I'm not falling for it. I'm out of here" he huffs in anger as he turns to leave.

"Reed, wait!" I call out as I reach out and grab his arm to turn him around to face me.

"Get your hands off me!" he growls back as he tugs his arm free of my grasp.

"Look, I'm not trying to... I just want to talk about this!" I tell him in a firm tone, feeling my temper regretfully rise as every second passes.

"I can't believe you. I mean, I know you didn't like the idea of Kevin coming around but to stoop to that level?"

"What level? Reed I don't know what..."

"Just save it!" he barks back at me. "You claim I'm the only thing that matters to you but you can't even treat me with enough respect to tell me the truth?"

"I have told you the truth; I've told you everything. And I brought you here to tell you that..."

"Well don't bother" he interrupts once more in a dry and bitter tone. "You know," he begins again, this time with his voice much softer and quieter; "all I wanted was for you to be honest with me, and you can't even give me that; after everything we've been through. What does that say about us?" His voice drops off as he shakes his head and turns to leave once more.

Momentarily paralyzed by his painful words I have no choice but to stand and watch as he pushes the door to my office open and heads back into the hallway to take his leave.

I finally manage to give my head a quick shake and convince myself to go after him so I quickly open the door and call out for him before he has a chance to escape onto the elevator.

"Reed, hang on!"

"I'm going Mac" he huffs, his finger repeatedly hitting the elevator button.

"I wasn't finished. Now please, just come back to my office and..." I stop myself as the chime to the elevator is heard and the doors open.

He hops inside and immediately hits the lobby button but I quickly shoot my arm out before the doors can close.

"What?" He groans; folding his arms across his chest as the doors push themselves open again.

"I want you home tonight" I state firmly; finally taking my parental stance in all of this.

"I'm staying at Cassie's" he argues.

"No, you're coming home" I command once more and he rolls his eyes at me.

"No, I'm staying at Cassie's!" He snaps back. "You can't tell me what to do Mac. You're not my father!" He fairly shouts and as soon as the words left his lips I can actually feel my heart shatter as the elevator doors are allowed to close; sealing Reed away from me and I'm left standing alone in the hallway as his painful words continue to echo throughout my tormented brain.

He can't mean that. Can he?

...

****Thanks for your continued support with this story! It will be wrapping up soon, so stick around for a few more updates! We'll find out what Mac wanted to give to Reed, and also see Reed reaching out to Kevin in an effort to distance himself from Mac.****

**PS – I'm sorry, I know this is getting angsty and depressing, but I promise there will eventually be a happy ending... You'll just have to trust me and keep reading, okay? :)  
And I know, you're probably thinking Reed is being a bit of a 'drama queen' but its all part of the 'bigger picture' and how this will ultimately effect Reed in the end.  
Anyway, leave a review and tell me your thoughts! I'd love to hear from you :)**


	12. These Ties That Bind

**CSI:NY – Family Ties**

**Chapter 12 – These Ties That Bind**

_~Special thanks to all those faithful readers and reviewers out there who are still enjoying this story and sticking with it~_

[Stella's POV]

"Mac; what happened?" I ask as I hurry to be at his side. He stands seemingly fixed in time with his left arm held out and his palm pressed against the tile wall beside the elevator doors; his forehead resting against the crook of his arm and gaze firmly fixed to the floor. I can see his shoulders rise and fall with every laboured breath he takes.

I'm not sure what I just missed but clearly something happened because as I made my way towards him there were various lab techs and other staff members all lurking the hallways and staring towards Mac from either behind their desks or around the corners of the glass walls.

"Don't you people have work to do?" I finally shout; tossing my hands up in the air as I feel several pairs of eyes on me as I stand by and wait for Mac to look up at me, or at least even acknowledge that I'm standing here.

It does the trick because within seconds they all scatter and there is finally noise heard throughout the lab again, rather than the intense silence that was hanging in the air only moments ago.

"Mac?" I ask again in a soft tone, this time placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I uh..." he begins before clearing his throat and standing up straight again; still avoiding eye contact with me.

"What is it? Are you okay?" I ask in concern and he finally looks at with me with a small but obviously fake smile.

"I'm fine"

"Mac..."

"Stella, I said I'm fine" he tells me again and before I have a chance to argue his phone rings and he immediately reaches for it; probably silently thanking whoever is on the other end for calling him at this exact moment so he won't have to explain whatever is obviously bothering him to me.

"Taylor. ...Yeah okay, I'll be right there" his call ends abruptly and he looks at me with a slight frown as he returns the phone to his pocket.

"I have to go" he mentions with a shrug, pressing the elevator button.

"Mac..."

"Don tracked down my key witness and we're going to bring him in, I've gotta go with him. This testimony could make my case"

"Or, you could send Sheldon" I argue, folding my arms across my chest to let him know that I'm not amused with him.

"Stella, I'm fine" he tells me again, letting out a little scoff at the end as if I'm being unreasonable.

"I'll see you at my place later okay?" he tells me quietly; leaning in towards my ear and resting his hand on my upper arm and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Fine" I finally concede defeat; throwing my hands up in the air and shaking my head as the elevator doors finally open and he steps inside.

As the doors close I turn around in a huff and head back down the hallway until I spot Adam, head still poking around the corner of the DNA lab but immediately retreating as soon as he sees me near him.

"Adam!" I call out and he looks up from his evidence with a pretend surprised look on his face.

"Hey Stella, I didn't see you..."

"Just save it" I huff, raising one hand in the air. "What just happened?"

"What uh... I don't know what you mean"

"Adam!"

"Okay, okay" he stammers as he notes the seriousness in my tone. "I was waiting for my results to process when I heard Mac call out for Reed, so I looked up to see him storming out of Mac's office, and Mac ran after him. They exchanged a few words, but I couldn't really hear what was said until..."

"Until? What Adam? Speak!"

"Until Reed shouted that Mac can't tell him what to do because he's not his father... I think half the lab heard that Stella..." his voice trails off with genuine empathy as he shakes his head slightly.

"Stella?" Adam's voice snaps me back to reality as his previous words were still lingering in my brain and nearly bringing tears to my eyes.

"What?" I ask, giving my head a quick shake as I try to regain my composure but it's not lost on Adam.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Adam" I assure him with a tight lipped smile and a quick pat to his shoulder. "Are those your results?"

"Yeah but... I mean, I can take them to Danny if you..."

"No it's fine, I've got it, thanks" I tell him with another fake smile as I reach out and take the results from him and turn away to head to my office.

"Ohhhkay" I hear him mutter under his breath as I exit the lab and head across the hall into my office.

"Alright Mac" I huff into my empty office as I slump down into my chair and drop the evidence folder on my desk. "What is going on?" I mutter under my breath as I run my hands over my face and let out a heavy sigh.

[Reed's POV]

My mind still in anguish after my heated discussion with Mac I eventually retreat from the crowded street outside the lab and duck into an alley to just allow myself to breathe for a second. I lean back against the brick wall and slowly let myself slide down until I am sitting on the ground with my arms wrapped tightly around my knees and my head tilted back against the wall.

Not knowing what to do I go to reach for my phone to call the one person I know I can always count on to lend a listening ear; but when I remember that Cassie said she had to go to work early this afternoon I mutter a whispered curse before dropping my head into my hands.

I sit there in silence, for how long I'm not really sure. Long enough until the painful feeling in my chest has subsided anyway. I've had anxiety attacks before but this one brought it to a whole new level as I found myself fighting to breathe as I felt my chest walls closing in and my heart beating fast and furious with every passing second.

I remind myself to take slow deep breaths and eventually the pain lessens and I can feel the fresh air rejuvenating me with every intake of breath.

The longer I sit there, the more I replay my conversation with Mac in my head. I know I hurt his feelings because I could see the broken look in his eyes as he watched the elevator doors close in front of him. But what about my feelings and the way he treated me? The fact that he thought he could try and shove gifts in my face as a way to fall back under my good graces just struck a nerve with me and to be honest I kind of lashed out on him without thinking. He doesn't seem to understand that this is something that I need to do for myself. I just wish he would embrace my new relationship with Kevin rather than trying to sabotage it; which seems to be all he's done so far.

My phone suddenly starts ringing in my hands and snaps me out of my momentary mental anguish as I check the call display to see who's calling me.

"Hello?"

'_Reed, it's me. It's Kevin. I hope you don't mind that I'm calling you...'_

"Kevin!" my voice suddenly perks up upon hearing his. "No, no it's fine"

'_Oh good. Listen, what are you up to?'_

"Ummm..." I hesitate for a minute. "Nothing. I mean, I gotta go to work in a couple hours, but nothing until then. Why, what's up?"

'_Oh, you have a job?'_

"Yeah, you know just part time as a janitor at the crime lab"

'_Well that's great. So you kind of took off pretty quickly last night, I just wanted to check in and make sure you're alright'_

"I'm fine" I reply; hoping he doesn't see right through my untruthful answer.

'_Oh, okay... Um, how about we get some lunch before your shift starts?'_

"I'd like that" I answer with a genuine smile. "Where?"

We hammer out the details on where we'll meet; Kevin telling me to pick a place nearby to where I am right now and our conversation comes to an end when he tells me he's on his way and will meet me shortly. I hang up the phone and return it to my pocket before picking myself up from the ground and dusting myself off to start heading towards the nearby diner.

As I head into the diner and settle into a booth an elderly waiter stops by with two glasses of water and a familiar smile.

"Detective Taylor joining you again today Son?" he wonders and I immediately feel guilty, as this is an establishment Mac and I frequently visit when he is too busy working to make it home for dinner.

"Uh, no..." I answer with a shake of my head. "I'm uh meeting someone here..."

"Oh very well then" comes his reply; accompanied by a friendly smile as he arranges the menus and silverware on the table.

When he's finished setting up the table he takes his leave and I allow myself to slump down in the booth as I wait for Kevin to show up.

Nearly a half an hour goes by when suddenly I feel a strong hand land on my shoulder and I quickly tilt my head back to see Kevin standing behind me with a small smile on his face.

"Hey buddy" he greets me casually as his hand slides off my shoulder and he takes a seat across from me. "So, what's good here?" he mumbles mostly to himself as he flips through the menu with his left hand and my jaw drops open slightly as I look at him and notice his right arm in a sling.

"Oh my god what happened? Are you okay?" I ask with genuine concern.

"Oh this?" he scoffs, looking down at his injured arm. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine"

"Are you sure? I mean... what happened?"

"Look it's nothing I want to bother you about. Let's just talk about something else alright? You don't need to be worrying about me"

"Well yeah but..." I start but he quickly silences me by slamming his left hand down on the table.

"I said I'm fine!" He snaps back at me.

"Okay..."

"Oh God Reed, I'm sorry" he quickly apologizes as he hangs his head slightly and grabs a fistful of his hair. "I just... I don't want you to think any less of me, that's all"

"Think less of you? I don't understand... What did you fall down the stairs or something? Why would I..."

"I didn't fall down the stairs" he interrupts again. "I uh... I used to have a bit of gambling problem. But I'm not in that life anymore I swear!" He's quick to defend himself and I just slowly nod; waiting to hear the rest of his story.

"See I owe this bookie some money and well... This is just a friendly reminder that payment is past due"

"Oh" is all I come up with as I shift nervously in my seat. "How much do you owe him?"

"Five grand" he scoffs, shaking his head. "Says he wants half of it by the end of the week or my left arm is gonna look just like my right one"

"But hey;" he begins again, clearing his throat as he sits up in his seat and reaches across the table to put a hand on my shoulder; "I don't want you to worry about this stuff alright? It's gonna be fine"

"So, you have the money?"

"No, no I don't have it but... I'm gonna get it. I'll find a way. It'll be fine" he assures me with a fake smile. "Now come on, we better get you something to eat before you have to go into work" he remarks casually as he begins flipping through the menu once again.

"Wait a second" I quickly blurt out and he looks up at me in haste.

"What?"

"The five grand you... You knew about this debt and even after Mac offered you $5,000 to stay away from me you still..." I start but my voice slightly breaks and Kevin offers a small smile.

"I told you Reed, I'm here for you. I want you to believe that"

"I think I do now" I tell him truthfully, offering back a smile of my own.

"That's my boy" he replies with a quick wink.

And before I know it the conversation is shifted to lighter topics as he asks me about my job, and courses I'm interested in taking at school and the next hour seems to go by faster than expected and it's time for me to head out of there so I can go home and shower and change before going in for my shift at the lab.

We get up from the table and I offer a slight cringe of my own as I notice the pain in Kevin's face as he gets up from the table and adjusts his arm in the sling.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he falsely assures me with a tight smile. "Now go on and get out of here; don't want you being late on my account"

"You're sure you're alright?" I ask once more but he just nods in response. "Alright well, I'll see you around" I tell him before I head towards the exit. However, before I actually step foot back outside I get this overwhelming feeling of guilt and find myself turning around and heading back over to the table where Kevin is struggling put his jacket on.

"Reed, what are you doing back..."

"I have the money" I quickly blurt out and he looks at me in mild shock.

"You... what? What money?"

"2500. I have it. Or, I mean, I can get it..."

"No, no Reed I couldn't ask you to..."

"You're not asking. I'm offering" I interrupt once more. "I mean look at you" I state sympathetically at his defeated posture.

"It'll be okay" he grunts as he shifts his arm slightly in the sling and lets out another sharp wince of pain. "Besides, where are you going to get that kind of money? If you're thinking of asking Taylor I think you've got another thing coming"

"No that's not... Look, I said I can get it alright? I have my own money" I tell him firmly; not about to take _'no'_ for an answer.

"There's an ATM not far from here" I tell him, gesturing towards the door with a nod of my head.

"Reed I... Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" I nod. "Look, it might sound stupid to you but you just came back into my life and I don't want... I don't want..." I try to finish my thought; wanting him to know that I'm scared that he'll be taken away from me after all this time of just getting him back; but I can't find the words and just end up letting a few subtle tears fill my eyes instead. Kevin is quick to notice and wraps his good arm around my shoulders and pulls me in tightly against his chest for a hug.

"It's alright" he whispers calmly. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Okay?" he asks as he pulls back slightly to look at me.

"Okay" I tell him with a small smile, then clear my throat and wipe the few tears away with the sleeve of my shirt.

We head out of the diner; Kevin's strong hand on my shoulder as we head down the street to a nearby bank machine. Kevin assures me along the way that it's just 'a loan' and that he'll pay me back as soon as possible. In the back of my mind I can almost hear the lecture coming from Mac if he heard that I gave a large part of my college savings to Kevin, but in my heart I can't help but feel it's the right thing to do. Besides, I myself have been given a second chance so why shouldn't Kevin?

[Stella's POV]

A couple hours after Adam had given me the D.N.A. results I was waiting for I had come up with a prime suspect in my case. One phone call to Danny who was already out in the field with Jessica and they were on their way to pick him up for questioning; leaving me to wait anxiously for something else to sink my teeth into. '_Anything to get away from the stifling silence of my office'_ my weary brain laments.

Suddenly I hear the elevator chime and I look up from my desk to see the doors open and Mac revealed; his famous frown still masterfully displayed on his handsome face. He heads straight to his office, and I can tell by his posture and body language that things with his suspect didn't go quite as planned. Hoping that maybe seeing a friendly face will help his mood I push myself up from my desk and hurry over to his office.

"Knock knock" I call out softly as I tap my knuckle on his open door while he remains seated and leaning back in his chair; eyes closed and hands over his face as he lets out an exasperating sigh.

"Hey" comes his reply; muffled through his hands as he slowly leans his chair forward again.

"What happened?" I question as I make my way across the room until I'm finally standing in front of him and I take a seat on the corner of his desk. "Did you bring your witness in?"

"Somebody flipped him" He huffs, shaking his head. "We can't get him to talk. Somebody got to him first and whatever he knows; they don't want us to find out"

"Did you talk to him about witness protection?" I ask innocently but it quickly strikes a nerve with Mac.

"Of course I did!" He snaps back at me before quickly looking away. "Damn it, I'm sorry Stella" he mutters as he once again rubs a hand over his face.

"Hey" I begin softly, taking my hand and pulling his away from his face to hold it firmly in mine. "It's alright, I'm sorry. You've got a lot on your mind"

[Mac's POV]

Hearing Stella's gentle and calming voice as she apologizes to me only fuels my guilt for snapping at her further. The last thing I need to do is to drive her away; my only remnant of support I have left.

"No, look, you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You're right I just... had a bad day" I state glumly and she looks at me with a weak smile as her thumb runs back and forth across the back of my hand.

"Talk to me Mac" She gently demands; looking at me with true concern in her eyes.

"I called Reed in here today to try and bury the hatchet, you know; start over. I was going to tell him that if he wants to see Kevin then that's his prerogative and I won't stand in his way of that and that I'll be here for him if and when he needs me to be"

"But?" She questions; knowing full well that there's more to the story.

"But before I had a chance to say anything I wanted to he started ranting and raving about me not being honest with him and stormed out of here; which unfortunately I think half the lab caught the tail end of" I finish with a groan as I run my other hand through my hair.

"So, what set him off?" She wonders and I look at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did you say or do something that would have set him off like that?"

"No" I immediately scoff. "Just the opposite, I tried to give him a damn gift" I huff as I pull my hand out of hers, reach into my suit jacket pocket and toss the small black box onto my desk.

"May I?" she wonders as her fingers grasp around the box.

"Might as well" I huff. "Apparently Reed doesn't want it"

"Mac?" Stella questions as she opens the lid to the box and then looks back at me.

"It was a gift... From Claire" I explain as she pulls the long chain out of the box with a silver dog tag dangling at the end. Her fingers glide over the front of the tag that reads _'Claire'_

"It's nice but... I don't get it"

"Read the back" I instruct and she quickly complies.

"Wherever you go, I'll always be close to your heart" she reads it out loud and I slowly nod.

"She had that made for me right before I got shipped out to Beirut the second time. We..." I start but then stop myself; not sure if Stella wants to hear a story about my late wife.

"Go ahead" she softly assures me; once again covering my hand with hers.

"We had a fight because I was given an honourable discharge after most of my platoon was taken out by a roadside bomb. But my injuries weren't that bad and so after being released from the hospital I spent a few days back at home before I had gotten word that the remaining men of my platoon were voluntarily going back on assignment. I didn't have to go back but... I felt like I wasn't finished over there. And I wasn't about to let the rest of my men go along without me. Claire she... She didn't understand" I pause for a brief moment and rub my hand over the back of my neck before Stella gives me a small nod that urges me to continue.

"I spent the next two days at my parent's house before I had to go back to the base to be shipped out. But when I got to the base I was surprised to see that Claire was waiting for me and she ran into my arms, put the tag around my neck, and told me that no matter what happens we wouldn't let it come between us and... I don't know I guess I just thought Reed would like to..." my voice trails off and I shake my head but Stella's grip on my hand only gets tighter.

"That's really sweet Mac. I'm sure it would mean a lot to Reed to have this"

"I can't even get him to be in the same room with me for more than 5 minutes Stella" I remind her and she offers a small frown in return.

"Two days" I hear her mutter under her breath and I look up at her with curiosity.

"What?"

"Two days" she repeats herself; offering a shrug of her shoulders.

"Two days for what?"

"It took Claire two days to come around and get over your fight right? And she was married to you"

"And?" I question; not entirely sure where she's going with this.

"And; what is the one thing you've always said about Reed? How much he is _exactly_ like his mother. Smart, caring, passionate, but stubborn as a mule" she finishes and I actually let a small laugh escape me for the first time in quite a while.

"You're right about that" I tell her with a small smile.

"See" her shoulders perk up. "I'm right. Things are starting to get back to normal already" She tosses back at me with a wink.

"So, now what?" I wonder; not really expecting an answer.

"Now you call it a day and head home" she shrugs.

"Home?"

"Yeah, you know, that place where all your stuff is, you sleep there from time to time" she tosses back at me sarcastically.

"And what about you?"

"Well" she begins with a loud sigh. "I have a suspect on his way in, but I'll stop by a bit later when I'm done here" she tells me with a small grin forming as she lowers her head down to whisper the rest in my ear.

"Besides, all work and no play makes Mac a dull boy" she teases; her curls tickling my neck and sending impulses to my brain that are inappropriate in the workplace.

"Stella, that sounds great, really, but I don't think that I..." I start but she quickly presses her thumb to my lips to silence me.

"I know you've got a lot on your mind right now but it's going to be okay Mac. You'll see. I have a plan"

"A plan?" I enquire; raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, not so much a plan but... Well, just leave it to me, okay?"

"Okay..." I finally resign with a shrug of my shoulders.

With a bright smile she takes her leave from my office; leaving me to wonder what exactly she's thinking of doing that will help the strained situation. Finally convincing myself to put it to the back of my mind, at least for now, I finish up with the paperwork on my desk before I decide to take Stella's advice and call it a night.

Letting out one last heavy sigh into the empty room I get up from my desk, and finally head towards the elevator to make my way back home; not too eager to get there as I'm not exactly looking forward to the stiff silence my apartment once again has to offer me.

****Only a couple more chapters to go! Thanks so much for reading, and if it's not too much trouble I hope you'll send your thoughts on this chapter in a review before you go :)****

**A/N: Up next Stella finally gets a chance to have a heart-to-heart with Reed, and Reed is in for a rude awakening during a surprise visit to see Kevin. Stay tuned for an update :)**


	13. Burned Bridges

**CSI: New York – Family Ties**

**Chapter 13 – Burned Bridges**

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Life has been a little hectic the last couple weeks.

Here's a little recap from the last chapter:

:._Reed lent Kevin $2500 from his college fund that Mac had given him after Kevin showed up with his arm in a sling and told Reed that it was an old gambling debt that had yet to be repaid. Reed refuses to stay at home while the animosity between him and Mac continues to grow, so he has been staying at Cassie's. Stella is bound determined to settle things between the two of them before they get any worse_.:

And now on with the story...

[Mac's POV]

I head into the lobby of my apartment building; stopping first to check the mail before I make my way upstairs. I open up the locked box and grab the few items from inside and start shuffling through them when suddenly a small voice coming from behind me instantly attracts my attention.

"Dad!" the voice calls and my head quickly shoots up to the source but my gaze is met with young boy that is pulling on his father's shirt with one hand and holding up a broken toy in the other as they make their way inside the building a few moments after me.

'_Get a grip Mac' _I quickly scold myself as I slam my mailbox shut and retrieve my key.

"Yes, Jonathan I'm going to fix it when we get inside I told you" the father groans and I offer a polite nod as they pass by me.

"Kids huh?" he quips with a small laugh and I offer a slight chuckle in return; pretending to be amused by his comment instead of showing how much comments like that actually sting me to hear.

"Yeah... kids..." I grumble under my breath as we both head down opposite ends of the hallway; me towards the elevator and him towards what I'm assuming is his first floor apartment.

I let myself into the quiet elevator and offer an exasperated sigh as I run my hands over my face. I know Stella told me to just go home and try to relax but I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I should have just stayed at work instead to at least try and keep my mind occupied.

As the elevator deposits me on my desired floor I slowly make my way to my apartment at the end of the hallway. Once I push myself inside I let my suit jacket fall off my shoulders and throw it over my arm as my other hand works on undoing a couple of the top buttons of my dress shirt. I wander towards the living room but stop in my tracks as I let another heavy sigh escape my lips.

It's tidy. Spotless, actually; and completely silent too. Suddenly the little things that used to drive me crazy; such as Reed leaving his x-box controllers out in the middle of the floor and the loud rumbling of his stereo playing in the other room, even if he wasn't in that room at the time are now just reminders to me that he's not here.

'_For the last time Reed; will you pick up this PlayBox stuff when you're not using it? I'm sick of practically tripping over it every time I walk in the door'_

'_Xbox Dad...'_

'_Right, well, whatever it's called it doesn't belong in the middle of the floor please'_

'_Fine...'_

My mind drifts back to what used to be my usual home-coming and I can't help but let out a small laugh as I shake my head.

"I miss him" I mumble as I force myself back to my harsh reality before heading to my bedroom to change out of my work clothes and take a shower.

* * *

[Reed's POV]

Thankfully I had brought my work clothes with me in my backpack the last time I went to Cassie's place so tonight when I had to get ready for work I didn't have to go home to do it. I still don't think I'm ready to see Mac just yet; I need some time to figure this all out on my own. I want to get to know Kevin, and I genuinely think he wants that too and the last thing I need is for Mac to keep trying to convince me that I'm better off without him. I never thought Mac would react this way though; so childish and selfish it seems. I don't understand why he just wouldn't want me to be happy. I guess he probably feels threatened by Kevin's sudden presence and the impact it's had on me since I found out he came back for me but I just thought that if he really cares about as much as he says he does he should just be supportive of my choices; not try and dictate them.

I think that maybe if Mac at least took the chance to get to know Kevin a little better he might actually see what I have seen in him over the last little while. The fact that Mac offered him money in exchange for pushing me out of his life again and that Kevin refused regardless of how badly he needed the money only cements in my head and heart further that he really is here for me and that he feels genuine remorse for abandoning me before. It was Mac after all that made me come to the realization that everyone does in fact deserve a second chance, and that if you stick with it, they might just surprise you. Mac didn't give up on me after I had turned my back on him so don't I owe the same to Kevin?

My mind continues to ponder these rhetorical questions as I absently push the mop around the lab room floor. I'm so consumed in my own thoughts that I don't even notice the glass beaker sitting close to the edge of a table top and accidentally knock it with the handle of the mop; sending it to the floor and it smashes into several tiny shards.

"Ah damn it" I quickly curse my clumsy actions as I toss the mop back into the bucket in a huff and then bend down to pick up my mess.

I reach for the nearby garbage can and start picking up the larger pieces of glass first before getting the broom to sweep up the smaller shards when I suddenly feel a presence behind me.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't see it there and... It was an accident" I ramble off as I try to pick the glass up faster; not even aware yet as to who it is that's standing beside me.

I feel a warm hand place itself on my shoulder and look to my right to see Stella crouching down beside me with a soft smile on her face.

"Ah geez Stella, I'm really sorry" I quickly shake my head and go back to picking up the pieces until her hands cover mine and she forces me to stop.

"Reed, it's alright" she tells me softly. "Come on, let's get a broom. I don't want you to cut yourself" she tells me as she stands up and brings me with her.

"I don't know what happened, I guess I wasn't paying attention and I hit it with the mop and..."

"Reed!" she calls out firmly and I stop my mindless ranting. "It's fine. There are about nine thousand more of these throughout the lab. You don't have to apologize"

"Oh... Sorry" I shrug.

"There you go again" she says with a small laugh and shake of her head.

"Oh, right. I'm... um, right" I give my head a shake and she wraps an arm around my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Everything alright?" she wonders as she grabs for the broom and passes me the dustpan.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. Like I said, I just didn't see it there" I explain as I bend down and hold the dustpan for her to sweep the remaining glass into.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Reed" she assures me and part of me wants to believe that, but the cynical side of my brain once again takes over.

"I appreciate it Stella, but I'm fine" I tell her in untruth and I can tell by the frown she offers me that she's not at all convinced with my answer.

"Whatever you tell me, I wouldn't tell Mac if you didn't want me to you know. Unless your safety was somehow in danger, I would never tell Mac anything that you told me in confidence Reed" she tries again and I quickly cast my glance away from her and towards the floor.

"Thanks Stella, but you wouldn't..."

"Understand?" she quickly cuts me off; folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah"

"Come here" she lightly demands as she takes the dustpan from my hand and sets it on the table before leading me out of the lab room.

"Stella, I can't... I have to..."

"Relax, the mess will still be there when you get back" she tells me with a small chuckle and I just look at her in wonder as she continues leading me down the hallway until we come to her office and she gestures for me to go inside.

Once inside she points towards the couch and I just offer a shrug and saunter over; slumping myself down, not really sure why exactly she's brought me here.

[Stella's POV]

"Look Stella, if Mac sent you to..." he begins, but I'm quick to cut him off.

"Mac didn't send me to do anything" I tell him as I take a seat next to him on the sofa. "Mac doesn't even know we're having this conversation, in fact"

"And what conversation are we having? What is this about?" he asks as he looks up at me with both uncertainty and curiosity clouding his eyes.

"Well first off, I think it's important for you to know that what you're doing with Kevin is..." I start but he quickly raises a hand in the air to silence me.

"I know, stupid, and misguided, and a bad judgement call. Trust me, I've already gotten the lecture from Mac" he groans as he rolls his eyes and goes to push himself up from the sofa.

"Actually;" I begin again as I hold my arm out in front of him to stop him from getting up. "I was going to say I think it's really great" I finish with a small shrug of my shoulders and he looks at me with wide eyes as if I just told him the sky isn't really blue.

"You... what? What did you say?"

"I think that you making time for Kevin is a good thing" I tell him once more as he finally allows himself to settle back in his seat; his look changing from one of shock to one of an enquiring mind.

"A good thing? You're serious?" he asks in disbelief.

"Reed, you may not believe this, but I get the whole '_in order to know where you're going, you need to know where you came from_' philosophy. It's important; especially to a foster child. You spend your whole life wondering the _why's_ behind everything, and you are one of the fortunate few who's been given that chance to be able to shed some light on your past. I mean if I... Well, never mind, that's not important" I quickly push aside my own issues as I give my head a shake.

"What I mean is;" I continue as I rest a hand on his shoulder and he listens intently. "To you, Kevin will always be a part of who you are, and will always be the key to your past that you always searched for but never thought you'd find. I also understand the want and the need to reconnect with that. Do you believe me?" I ask and he offers a slow nod.

"Yes" his voice is low and quiet as he responds. "But um... Not that I'm complaining but why..."

"Am I so understanding?" I answer his unasked question and he replies with a small nod.

"Because" I begin; pausing to let out a heavy sigh. "I too am a product of the foster system Reed. And I know as well as anybody that it's beyond flawed and nobody can begin to understand what you or I have both had to face growing up. Nor can they understand how important the need is to understand your past and where you came from"

"You were?..." He asks in shock and I offer a simple nod in response. "Yeah but how come... I mean I didn't... Why haven't I ever heard of this until now?"

"Well it's not exactly something you go posting on your Facebook profile" I offer with a slight shrug; trying to ease the tension in the room at least a little and apparently it worked as I see the corner of his mouth starting to tug upwards as he nods his head.

"Yeah, I get it. So did you ever..."

"No" I quickly answer, shaking my head. "Never had any information about my mother and I'm not even sure who my father is. Or, was... I guess"

"I'm uh... I'm sorry Stella" he tells me with true remorse in his tone and I quickly take a deep breath as I remember that I'm here for him, not the other way around.

"It's fine" I tell him with a small smile. "You know Reed, you are fortunate to have two father figures in your life that care about you, and as you know a lot of people don't have any. So I guess what I'm saying is to embrace it, and not take either for granted. You know Mac would never do anything to intentionally hurt you right? He just... well, he tends to think with his head before his heart; I think we can all attest to that" I smirk and he silently agrees with another nod.

"I appreciate your honesty in all of this Stella, I really do, but the bottom line is that you and Mac clearly aren't seeing eye to eye on this and I'm sorry but I can't allow him to dictate my actions and have it be the cause of me losing something that is this important to me. Can't _you_ understand that?"

"Yes, but Reed Mac really is trying and I think that if you just..."

"Just what?" he immediately cuts me off in a sharp tone and I'm afraid this conversation has just taken a turn for the worse. "What do you want me to do here Stella? Take Mac by the hand and try to make him understand because this might be 'hard on him'? Give me a break" he huffs as he swiftly stands up from the sofa and begins to walk away before turning back to face me one last time.

"You know Mac is up in arms about this whole thing as if it's all happening to him. Like I'm supposed to be the one to take the understanding and patient approach with him? You know not once has he asked me how I'm dealing with all this and how I'm feeling about it Stella. Not once!" He fairly shouts and I can only offer a small frown in return; knowing in my heart that there is partial truth to that statement.

"Hell, he can't even tell me the truth when I ask him about something point blank. This is my role model? This is the guy I'm supposed to look up to? You know, he can call Kevin all the names in the book but right now it's Mac who's the coward, not Kevin. And you can tell him that for me. I have nothing against you Stella, and I appreciate your trying to help but I just can't... I can't deal with Mac right now. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work" He finishes with a slight sneer as he turns his back to me once more and storms out of my office; slamming the door shut behind him.

"Reed hold on! Ah damn it" I curse as he turns a corner and has vanished from my line of sight.

"Well Mac, what's plan B?" I mutter under my breath after letting a heavy sigh escape my lungs.

[Reed's POV]

I quickly retreat from Stella's office, not knowing how much longer I can sit there with her while she pleads Mac's case for him. I know she's a good person and is just trying to help, and I do believe now that she is seeing it from both sides of view but I don't need a referee right now, I need a friend.

I scrub vigorously on one particular spot on a countertop with my rag in hand; trying in vain to get out a stain that I'm sure no cleaning product known to man could get rid of, but with my temper flared up as it is right now it's all I can do to keep my mind occupied so continue in my useless attempt at cleaning it.

"Trying to get through to the other side?" A vaguely familiar voice is heard behind me and I jump slightly where I stand before turning around.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you. How's it goin man?" I'm greeted by Adam; one of Mac's lab techs.

"It's fine" I shrug; turning back to my task at hand.

"That would be the aftermath of one of Lindsay's famous experiments you're trying to scrub clean there. You're never going to get that out" he tells me but I just shake my head and continue scrubbing with my back to him.

"Hey uh..." he begins again in a slightly nervous tone that I quickly pick up on. "Have you been watching the series? Your dad tells me you're a pretty big Mets fan and..."

"He's not my dad" I grumble under my breath; still furiously scrubbing away.

"Oh, right... well, uh, Mac" he clears his throat and I can see out of my peripherals him shifting from foot to foot. "Hey man, do you maybe wants some help with that cause..." he starts as he makes his way beside me but I quickly turn myself around and he immediately takes a step back.

"No, I don't need your help! I don't need Stella's help, and I certainly don't need Mac's help and I really wish everyone would just leave me the hell alone!" I huff at the unsuspecting young man before me and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"Alright, alright" he concedes defeat as he holds both hands up in surrender. "I was just trying to..."

"Help, yeah, I got it" I throw back at him with a roll of my eyes. "Everybody's just trying to help. Poor Reed can't handle his own life right?"

"No, that's not what I..."

"Whatever man, I'm out of here" I groan as I toss the rag onto the counter and storm out of the trace lab; needing to get away from all these people.

I head down the stairs; opting not to take the elevator as I'm currently too worked up to just sit still even for thirty seconds. I reach the main floor and head in to the maintenance employee's only room; quickly ridding myself of my uniform and getting into my jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing my back pack and slamming my locker door shut.

I get outside to the bustling street outside the precinct; the sun has set and daylight long gone and here I stand with nowhere in particular to go with literally nothing but the clothes on my back. I allow myself a minute to just catch my breath and get my heart rate back to normal before I finally reach for my phone; an overwhelming need to just feel wanted and appreciated quickly overcoming me. I dial Kevin's number without even hesitating and wait impatiently as I'm continually rewarded with empty rings.

"Come on, pick up, pick up..." I mumble as I shift back and forth from one foot to the other; the cold air starting to seep through my skin as I inwardly curse myself for not bringing any sweaters or jackets with my when I left Mac's place the other day.

"Hi this is Kevin Garrett..." the voicemail box begins to kick in and I quickly flip my phone shut; not wanting to leave a message. I need to talk to somebody; not an answering machine.

_Maybe I should just stop by?_ _Would that be alright? _I wonder to myself; and not being able to come up with a good enough reason not to I just simply shrug my shoulders. _I'm family_. I assure myself as I head towards the subway; Kevin's place my next destination and having no idea of course the rude awakening I'm in for once I get there.

****Well folks? What do you think will happen when Reed shows up out of the blue at Kevin's? How will Mac react when he finds out Stella did more harm than good? And how will all of them cope with the aftermath when the dust begins to settle once and for all? Please be kind and leave a review before you go and I'll be sure to thank you :)****


	14. A Rude Awakening

**CSI:NY – Family Ties**

**Chapter 14 – A Rude Awakening**

**A/N: Hey, I'm alive! Haha. I am SO sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Eek! My writing muse seemed to have fled the country on an impromptu vacation... I apologize. Anyway, hope this all makes sense as I wrote half of it like a month or so ago, and the other half about an hour ago ;)**

_Previously_

:._After an upsetting night at work Reed decides to go visit Kevin. He couldn't reach him on the phone, so decides to just take the chance and stop by unannounced. Meanwhile Mac decides to just sit and wait for his strained situation with Reed to unfold itself, or hopefully through the help of Stella, after several of his own failed attempts at a reconciliation.:_

_And now on with the story..._

...

[Mac's POV]

I sit alone in my quiet, darkened apartment. The only source of light a tall standing lamp in the far corner of the room. With my mind is in turmoil and my heart in agony, I sit on the couch anxiously drumming my fingers along the arm of the couch while I wait for Stella to get back to my place; hopefully with some good news.

_How did we get here?_ I wonder to myself as I let another heavy sigh escape me. I retrieve my cell phone from my pocket and start scrolling through my contact list until I get to Reed's name and stop; my thumb hovering over the button to call him.

_You've been going about this all wrong since the start!_ I inwardly curse my own stupid actions. If I had just been honest with Reed from the very beginning we probably wouldn't be in this situation right now. I can't protect him from everything; I know that, I just can't seem to accept it. I need to remind myself from time to time that Reed is an adult; legally, emotionally and maturity wise for the most part. Hell, he's probably more mature than I am when it comes to matters of the heart. Call it an occupational hazard but I'm not a person who puts much trust or faith in other people; especially those who I do not know, such as Kevin Garrett. Reed may believe its jealousy fuelling my distrust towards Kevin, but that's not true. I'd give just about anything to see Reed happy in life and do absolutely everything to protect him from any harm; which is what I thought I was doing by trying to keep Kevin away from him. In hindsight, I realize that was not my decision to make and do understand why Reed was so upset with me from the beginning. Now I just need to make it right; I just have to hope he'll want that too.

Finally swallowing my self doubt I push my thumb down onto the call button and rub my free hand across my forehead as my other hand brings the phone to my ear.

"Come on Reed..." I mumble as I continually listen to the empty ringing.

"_Hey this is Reed. Leave a message" _I hear his voice as the answering device kicks in.

"Reed, it's uh... It's me. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier but I really think we need to talk. I... well, I'd like you back home" I tell him truthfully just as another heavy sigh escapes me. "Anyway, please call me back, or better yet, just come home after work okay? I could make us a late dinner, or if you'd prefer something thats actually edible, you could cook instead" I continue with a small smirk. "Okay, well, hopefully I'll see you later then. Bye"

I end the call and carelessly toss my phone onto the coffee table before dropping my head into my hands. My hands rub over my face and through my hair until they finally rest at the back of my head just as I lean myself back against the sofa cushions.

"Now what?" I huff out loud as I stare blankly at the ceiling. _Stella, _my brain quickly calls to me. I wonder how her 'plan' is working out for her. Perhaps I should call and find out...

[Reed's POV]

As I head off the subway and venture through a part of town that I know I really shouldn't be at this late hour and especially by myself; I keep one hand shoved in my pocket, clutching onto my cell just in case. I feel it begin to vibrate and pull it out only to read Mac's name on the display.

"Give it a rest" I mutter under my breath as I hit the delete key when the voicemail alert comes up and quickly shove my phone back into my pocket.

I pick up my walking pace a little bit as the streets continue to get darker and I venture further into a not-so-great part of town. However, I breathe a sigh of relief as I turn down another street and can now see the bright neon sign of Kevin's motel only a few hundred yards away in the distance. A small smile begins to creep onto my lips as I get closer; hoping that Kevin will have a positive effect on my so far dismal mood this evening.

I finally reach the run down motel; not caring much about its appearance, I know it's only temporary as that's what Kevin had assured me when we spoke earlier. He told me of his plans to get an apartment in the city; one big enough that there would be space for me to come over as often as I wanted, even to spend the night if I chose to. I look at my watch and as I take note of the late hour I begin to wonder if it's too early to take him up on that offer tonight?

_Why would he mind? It's no big deal right? _I wrongfully surmise as I hurry up the set of stairs to get to Kevin's door.

As I reach the door and pull my hand up to knock I hear some ruckus coming from inside. _The television?_ I wonder to myself before finally offering a shrug and proceeding to knock.

"Hello..." I call out a few moments pass and no one has yet to open the door.

"Kevin?" I try once more, but again, nothing.

The cool night wind continues to brush through me; leaving shiver bumps to form on my bare arms and I wrap my arms around myself and rub up and down vigorously to try to get some warmth back into my bloodstream.

"Kevin? Hello?" I try one final time as I knock much louder than previously. This time my calls are quickly answered when the door swings open and I'm greeted by the face of a stranger.

"Yo, it's not Mike" the 30-somethings male standing before me with a beer bottle clutched firmly in his hand yells back over his shoulder after giving me a quick look up and down.

"It's some kid" he shouts again. "Hey, any of you idiots or pizza or something? How much we owe ya kid?"

"I'm uh... I'm not here to deliver pizza" I inform him as I try to look past him to see if I can spot Kevin anywhere, and he shoots me a confused look.

"Look kid I think you got the wrong party" he snickers back at me before attempting to slam the door in my face which I quickly counter by shooting my hand out to stop it.

"What are you selling cookies or something?" he laughs again before taking a long swig of his beer; a few droplets left dribbling down his chin which he wipes off with the back of his hand.

"I'm looking for Kevin..." I ask timidly.

"Oh, Kevin..." he repeats with a hint of shock in his tone. "Kevin is uh... He is indisposed at the moment" he grunts with a smirk.

By an old force of habit I'm sure, my brain quickly goes into panic mode and I start to wonder if the few men I can see in Kevin's room could be here to 'collect' on Kevin's debt and before I even have a chance to contemplate my options I found myself ducking under the outstretched arm of the large man in front of me and forcing my way inside the room; knowing I need to see Kevin for myself to make sure he's safe.

I instantly start coughing and gagging as I find myself in the middle of the living room which is filled with smoke from cigarettes, and as far as my senses are telling me, other paraphernalia as well. There's three other men sitting on the couch; a case of beer on the floor in front of them and a joint being passed back and forth between them.

"Hey, who's the kid?" One of them snickers as a large cloud of smoke escapes his lips.

"Don't know" the first one who greeted me shrugs. "Says he's here to see Kevin"

"Kevin's kind of um... busy right now" another one chimes in; garnering laughs from the other two on the couch. "Here, have my seat" he tells me as he stands up from his spot in the middle of the couch and pulls me down into it.

"Look, I really should..." I start as I go to stand up but an arm shoots out and forces me back down.

"It's cool man, you can wait here" He informs me and I swallow hard as I slump back into the couch with a defeated sigh.

"You want a hit?" the guy to my left asks me as he offers me the substance and I quickly shake my head.

"No thanks"

"Alright bro, more for me" he shrugs before taking another few puffs and passing it by me to the guy on my other side.

"Look, is Kevin here or not because..."

"Alright, alright. Jeez just relax" the one to my left huffs. "Kevin!" he shouts; then waits to hear a reply. "Kevin! Get out here you've got a visitor!" He tries once more and finally there is a commotion heard in the next room.

"Is it Mike?" My ears perk up as I finally Kevin's voice from behind the closed bedroom door.

"Did he bring the stuff?" The voice gets louder but then comes to a dead halt as he swings open the door and we exchange shocked glances.

"Reed!" he gasps as he quickly finishes pulling his t-shirt over his head and he exits the bedroom as he sees me wedged on the couch between his two deadbeat friends.

"Kevin?" I ask in anger as I look him up and down; first noticing the large wad of cash in his right hand and the empty syringe in his left; then travelling up further to notice he's not wearing his sling and both his arms appear to be just fine. I have a clear view of his bed a few feet behind him and can easily spot the young woman probably only a few years older than me sitting on the edge of the bed and now understand what the other men meant by Kevin being "busy".

"I... I didn't know uh... What are you doing here?" He stammers as his left hand retreats behind his back.

"What the hell am _I_ doing? What the hell are _you_ doing?" I demand in anger as I push myself up from the couch.

"Reed, this isn't what it looks like..." he tries with a nervous laugh.

"Really? Cause it kinda looks like you and your buddies are getting drunk and high and that your arm isn't really broken and you're waiting on your dealer to show up so you can hand him that wad of cash that I gave you earlier. Is that _kinda_ what it looks like?" I shoot back at anger and he goes to respond but then closes his mouth and drops his head slightly.

"You tricked me?" I ask with my voice slightly trembling and fresh tears instantly filling my eyes that I refuse to allow to fall.

"Let's just step outside and talk for a second" he tries to reason as he comes towards me and grabs a hold of my arm by my elbow.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I shoot back at him as I tear my arm away.

"Damnit Reed let me just..." he fairly shouts but then stops to heave a frustrated sigh.

"Can we just talk for one minute?" he asks, this time in a calmer tone as he gestures towards the front door. "Please?"

I roll my eyes then push past him to head out the front door; leaning on the wooden railing once I get outside and awaiting to hear the feeble excuse he's about to come up with.

"Well?" I scoff as I fold my arms across my chest.

"Look those guys are just... old friends. Heard I was in town and they just showed up here out of the blue"

"Uh huh" I groan as I shake my head.

"They brought all that stuff with them. I swear to you! I told you I'm sober" he tries to tell me with conviction, but watching the sight of him lightly swaying back and forth as he fights to maintain his balance tells me otherwise.

"Right, so you were what? Just helping that prostitute administer her heroin like any Good Samaritan would?" I retort bitterly which garners me a firm slap across my cheek from Kevin.

"You should learn to watch your mouth!" He growls back at me as my hand quickly retreats to the now red and burning flesh on my cheek.

"Ah damn it!" he curses to himself as he shakes his head. "I'm sorry Reed" he quickly apologizes as his hand reaches out to cover mine but I quickly turn my head away.

"Don't touch me" I whisper in defiance.

"Reed I... Look I didn't mean to... It's just..." he continues in vain to try and form a complete sentence but can't seem to find the words.

"I'm sorry" he finally admits with what feels like true remorse in his tone; or as remorseful as he's capable of in his state I'm sure.

"So, what..." I begin in a soft tone; pausing to let out a small sniffle as I wipe away a stray tear. "You were using me this whole time? Since the beginning?" I ask; not able to look him in the eye and keeping my gaze firmly fixed to the floor.

"No" comes his immediate response.

"Why did you come for me?" I ask numbly.

"I thought... I thought I wanted this to work. I honestly did try Reed but... Well, I guess I'm not as grown up as I thought I was and I didn't think it would be this hard. Maybe... I don't know, maybe I'm just not cut out for this" he finishes with a heavy sigh as he shakes his head then brings his hand to his forehead; trying in vain to fight the tears that are beginning to fall down his cheeks. "I don't know what else to say. I screwed up. Like usual right?" he asks with a slight chuckle in his tone that he tries to use to cover up the trembling in his voice which, even after all of this, still makes me feel a little bit sorry for him.

"You're mother she... Well she kept me in line pretty good and to be honest she had more faith in me than I ever did. I should never have left you guys. She honest to God made me a better person and maybe... Well, maybe things would have been... Different" he finally concludes as closes his eyes and takes his thumb and index finger and rubs small circles around the bridge of his nose.

We let a stifled silence consume us for the next minute or so as both of stand fixed in place; neither of us knowing what to say next until I finally clear my throat, offer a muttered "goodbye" and turn to leave.

"Reed wait!" He calls out and I stop in my tracks; though refusing to turn back.

"I really am sorry you know" He tells me as he stands behind me and places a hand on my shoulder which I allow to linger for a few seconds; knowing in my mind and heart this is more than likely the last time I will ever see or speak to what is the last remaining link of my old life and family.

"Okay" is all I manage to respond with before finally taking my leave and hurrying down the steps of the motel; not looking back at the broken man I'm leaving behind for good.

As soon as I get past the parking lot of the motel I instantly feel myself wanting to break down inside; my heart weighing heavily on me and tears threatening to fall. More than anything though I'm mad at myself. Mad at myself for being so stupid and naive. Why didn't I listen to Mac in the first place? _'Mac'_ my mind instantly gasps as everything I put him through these last couple weeks instantly comes flooding back. I've been treating him like a second class citizen from the moment I learned of Kevin's return when all he was trying to do was protect from what he knew was the inevitable. Why didn't I listen to him? Did I throw everything that we've worked for away? Oh, of course I did. Mac was probably calling me earlier to tell me to come and collect my things, and I can't blame him. '_People can only be pushed so far'_, I remind myself. And I've pushed Mac further than most. I pushed away the one and only father figure I've ever had. The one man on this earth that wanted the role; and the only one who was ever deserving of the title. What have I done?

With the streets getting darker and air getting cooler by the minute I continue my walk in no particular direction, not knowing where to go next and wondering if I have any place _to_ go. I hear a short beep coming from my phone and my ears instantly perk up upon hearing it; inwardly hoping it will be a text or e-mail message from someone who still cares about me, but as I pull my phone from my pocket and notice the dimly lit screen I quickly come to realize it's just a low battery alert.

With my heart wrenching in my chest once again I decide to turn off my phone to conserve what little battery power I have left in case I need it in an emergency; assuming now that nobody will be looking for me anyway as I've all but alienated almost anyone who cares for me.

"Hey!" a voice calls out and I quickly look across the street to see a stopped cab.

"Awful late to be strolling through this neighbourhood by yourself" the older gentleman cabbie reminds me. "You need a ride somewhere?"

I pause for a moment; looking around me and trying to figure out where exactly I am and where I plan on going but one thing is for certain, I'm freezing and know that he is right, it's not safe in this part of town at night so finally offer a small shrug and hurry across the street to jump in the back seat.

"Where you headed kid?" he asks kindly as he adjusts the rear view mirror until he can see me in the reflection.

"Um..."

_TBC_

**A/N: Well? Where do you think Reed is headed? Think Mac can get to him before he makes any rash decisions? Hope you didn't mind how I handled the situation with Kevin but I wanted to at least try and show that its not that he's just a "bad" guy, he just really isn't suited for the role of being a caregiver, and he's not emotionally ready to enter into such a complex relationship with Reed. **

**Anyway, hope you'll leave a review before you go :)**


	15. Common Ground

**CSI: NY – Family Ties**

**Chapter 15 – Common Ground**

[Stella's POV]

After running into Adam in the hallway and getting a quick rundown of the conversation he had with Reed I instantly start to worry about his current state and decide I need to try again to get through to him. I quickly brush Adam off, and falsely tell him that there's nothing to worry about before I leave him and begin wandering through the halls of the lab building. Ducking in and out of various rooms I begin my search for Reed, but so far have come up with nothing. I ask just about anyone I see along the way which, at this time of night, is not many but so far no one has seen him. I offer a heavy sigh as I check upon yet another empty room and then continue on my seamlessly hopeless search just as my phone begins to ring.

"Bonasera" I answer immediately, before it has a chance to ring a second time.

"_Hey, it's me"_ Mac's voice greets me; his own lips letting out a heavy sigh as well.

"Hey um, question for you... Reed isn't there by chance is he?"

"_What?"_ Comes Mac frantic response. _"No he's not here. I thought he was with you? I thought..."_

"Oh I'm sure its nothing to worry about" I try to assure him. "He was with me just a few minutes ago but... Well, we didn't get to far in our conversation before he stormed off on me"

"_Yeah, seems to be his M.O. as of late" _Mac sighs once more. _"Welcome to my world"_

"Oh, hang on a second Mac" I tell him as I spot the maintenance supervisor Randall headed in my direction but about to turn into another room.

"Randall!" I call out and he stops and turns to continue towards me.

"Detective" he greets me casually with a smile and a nod.

"Listen, I'm looking for Reed, do you know where he is right now? Have you seen him?"

"Pfff, wish I had" he grunts as he shakes his head.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I ask, not even thinking that my phone is still on in my hand and Mac can presumably hear every word.

"Yeah I'd say. About an hour into his shift he just up and took off. Didn't tell anyone, but all his things are gone. Just his uniform left in the locker" he explains with a slight shake of his head. "Don't know what could've gotten into him"

"I think I might" I sigh heavily. "Listen, Reed's having some trouble at home and... Well, he really is a good kid, if you could just give him another chance..."

"I understand" he gently smiles. "Got a teenage boy of my own. I'd find him fast though if I were you, not safe for a young man wandering the streets at this time of night. Especially a distraught one"

"Thanks Randall" I tell him as I reach out and touch his shoulder.

"Night Detective" he nods before turning his cleaning cart around and heading back to his previous task.

"_Stella"_ I hear Mac's voice and it startles me, until I realize its coming from the speaker on my phone.

"Mac!" I lightly gasp as I bring the phone back to my ear.

"_I don't like the sound of this Stella. Listen, I'm going to call Cassie, hopefully he ended up there but will you try his cell for me? He's not answering me"_

"Absolutely. I'll call you right back" I tell him before hanging up then scrolling through my contacts to find Reed's number while heading towards the exit to get into my truck.

* * *

[Mac's POV]

"Damnit!" I curse out loud as I begin searching through my phone for Cassie's number; instantly hitting the call button upon finding her name.

"_Hello?"_

"Cassie hey, glad you picked up. it's Mac" I quickly ramble; almost incoherently I'm sure.

"_Mac, hey. Is everything alright?"_ she asks with concern.

"Actually it's not. I'm looking for Reed. Is he there?"

"_No..." _comes her hesitant reply as if she's unsure why I'm asking. _"Reed's working tonight, he told me..."_

"When's the last time you spoke to him?"

"_Few hours ago I guess? Why, did something happen? Mac?"_

"Uh no, everything's fine he just... Well, he walked out during his shift, I guess something set him off and, well I was hoping he was with you"

"_Oh gosh, no he's not. Have you tried his cell? Right, don't answer that of course you have. Um, I'll keep trying him and if he shows up here you'll be the first to know, alright?"_

"Thanks Cass"

"_Tell him to call me if you find him first?"_

"Sure" I tell her as I quickly hang up and begin anxiously pacing my living room floor; waiting for Stella's call.

Minutes that seem like hours continue to tick by before I finally feel my phone vibrate in my hand and I waste no time in answering.

"Yeah, Stella" I quickly answer before it even has the chance to display a name on the callerID.

"_Uh no, sorry boss"_ Adam's voice lightly stammers and I offer a silent curse.

"Adam, I was expecting a call from Stella. What is it?"

"_Well I just thought I should tell you that I was talking to Reed a little earlier and he... Well, he was really upset about something and... I don't know, I just thought you'd want to know"_

"Yeah, I know" I tell him with a heavy sigh.

"_I'm sorry if I... Well, I know it's none of my business but I just thought..."_ he nervously begins rambling but I quickly cut him off and put his mind at ease.

"No, no, it's fine, really. I appreciate it. Actually Adam, I'm glad you called; do you think you could put a trace on Reed's cell for me? And call me back when you get a location on him?"

"_Sure thing boss, I'm on it"_ comes his quick response before I hear a soft tone, indicating I have another call coming through.

"Thanks Adam" I hang up and switch to the other call.

"Taylor"

"_It's me"_ I'm finally rewarded with Stella's voice.

"Anything?" I ask in haste.

"_Sorry" _she laments and grit my teeth as I offer another curse. _"I kept calling but it just went straight to voicemail every time. Phone must be off... I left a message though; for whatever good that will do. No luck with Cassie?"_

"No. Okay, okay..." I start as I begin thinking out loud of what to do. "Why don't you come here just in case by some miracle Reed actually decides to come home, and I'm going to go look for him"

"_It's the middle of the night Mac, where are you going to look?"_

"Any place I can think of" I huff in response. "Can you come here?"

"_Yeah, of course, whatever you need. I'm on my way"_

"Well, you have your key, so you can let yourself in and I'll head out now. Alright?"

"_Alright, good luck. I love you"_

"I love you" I offer back before ending the call and heading for the front door, stopping in my tracks as I notice Reed's jacket still hanging in the hall closet. I quickly grab for it as I remember when seeing him earlier he was only in a t-shirt and jeans and hope that wherever he is he's indoors somewhere and safe.

* * *

[Reed's POV]

"You're sure about this kid?" The cabbie asks me as we reach my intended destination.

"I'm sure" I nod and he offers a shrug.

"Alright, just be careful out there. You want me to wait? You aint got no jacket on and It's a slow night for calls tonight anyway. I don't mind sticking around for a few minutes if you're not going to be long"

"Nah, I'll be fine" I assure him as I hand him a few bills and duck out of the cab and head across the street.

I'm a little nervous as I first approach my dimly lit destination; never having been here before although always wondering what it would be like to see it. An uneasy feeling in my stomach quickly envelopes me and I feel my anxiety growing with each step I take. Finally reaching the other side of the street I stop to take in a deep breath and then step up onto the sidewalk; silently taking in all my surroundings.

"Hey it's me. It's... Reed" I offer in a quiet whisper as I take a few steps closer and reach out until my fingers grasp onto the cold metal fence. "I uh... didn't know where else to go and... Well, I know this sounds stupid but I just needed someone to talk to... I... I screwed up, big time"

* * *

[Mac's POV]

As soon as I jumped in the Avalanche I had only one destination on my mind; Kevin Garrett's. If Reed's not at home, the lab, or Cassie's that is the only other place that I can think of that he may have gone to. I tear into the parking lot of the dingy motel and instantly feel my stomach tightening as I quickly begin to dart up the stairs towards Kevin's room. I know I told myself that I need to keep my emotions in check to make sure I don't send Reed further away from me but right now my parental insticts and worrying for Reed's safety has taken over and rational thinking has taken a backseat for now.

"Garrett!" I yell as my fist bangs heavily against the door.

"Garrett!" I try once more when my initial call seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

"Now what!" I hear an unfamiliar voice bellow right before the door swings open and I'm greeted by a stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" I demand in anger.

"I could ask you the same question there chief" he incoherently grumbles as his body sways back and forth in front of me while he grips tightly onto the door frame to steady himself.

"Where's Kevin?" I ask, and am offered no more than a lazy shrug in response.

"Was he here recently? Did he mention anything as to where he might be going? Was anyone with him when he left?" I start into my line of questioning; my mind constantly reminding me to keep my anger at bay until I can get some answers.

"Hey!" He fairly shouts as he sways back and forth once again and attempts to poke his index finger into my chest; thankfully due to whatever he's consumed his depth perception is more than a little off and he misses me completely and almost totally loses his balance before his other hand grips onto the doorframe and he's able to steady himself once again.

"You ask a lot of questions..." he begins; his words slurred together and barely comprehendible. "What are you? The police?" He asks with a hearty laugh.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" I tell him firmly; my patience now wearing very thin.

"Detective Taylor" I tell him with a quick flash of my badge. "I'm looking for my son, Reed. Is he in there?"

"Oh yeah, the whiny little bitch boy with the attitude problem?" he taunts; but as the last word leaves his lips I reach out and grab handfuls of his shirt with my fists and shove him hard into the door; sending it flying open.

"Hey, easy!" he yells, and I take a quick look around at my surroundings; eyeing three other guys practically comatosed sitting on the couch all staring at a blank t.v. screen and clearly high out of their minds.

"Where is he" I demand as I shove him into the door once more; knowing full well the other three are in no condition to offer any semblance of a fight back.

"Look man, I don't know. He was here, but he left"

"Kevin, where is Kevin?"

"He left too"

"Where?" I practically scream as I shove him one final time.

"I don't know, the kid showed up, they went outside, kid took off and then Kevin left a few minutes later. That's all I know"

"Well you better start thinking real hard or I'll have every last one of you thrown in jail on substance charges" I threaten and it suddenly grasps his attention.

"Alright, alright, just take it easy" he grumbles as he twists himself out of my grasp. "Kevin said he was going to get a drink"

"A drink?" I scoff in disbelief as my eyes wander over the small space before us that is completely littered with beer and liquor bottles.

"Told ya he was upset about something" he shrugs. "Wanted to get out of here for a bit I guess. There's a bar just half a mile up the road though, might wanna start there" he grunts before taking a few steps backward then stumbling into a chair and involuntarily falling into it.

"Thanks" I mutter as I head back out the door and hurry down the steps and back to my Avalanche.

I climb inside and slam my open palm into the dashboard; offering a muttered curse as my hand connects with the hard surface.

"Alright Reed..." I begin with a heavy sigh. "Where have you gotten to?"

I put the truck into gear and head into the street. Not having any other ideas on where he might be, I begin to head towards the nearest bar in hopes that Kevin might have some answers for me.

I only get a minute or two down the road when my phone rings and I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Adam's name come up on the call display.

"Adam, what do you got?"

"_Hey boss, so Reed's phone was turned off so in order to get a trace on it I had to get the phone company..."_

"Adam!" I quickly interject; all my patience already lost on that scumbag I just dealt with at Kevin's place. "Just, tell me where he is"

"_Alright"_ Adam quickly accepts; but when he gives me the address my eyes widen in shock and I offer Adam nothing but silence.

"_Boss? You there?"_

"Yeah Adam, I'm here" I quickly tell him; giving my head a shake. "You're sure?"

"_I'm sure. Are you... Are you gonna be alright? I could call Stella and have her meet you there or..."_

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Thanks Adam..." I assure him; then end the call before he even gets a chance to respond.

I slam down on the brakes and make a quick u-turn; now headed for my new destination, thanks to the information I got from Adam. Kevin Garrett can rot in that run down bar he's at for all I care, and I quickly push him to the back of my mind where he rightly belongs.

"I'm coming Reed..." I offer into the empty cab of my truck. "I just hope you won't push me away..."

About ten minutes later I finally arrive at the right place and bring the truck to stop right at the corner. I take a breath and just take a minute to collect myself before emerging from the truck; knowing full well that what I'm about to walk into will take a heavy emotional toll on both of us.

I take a few weary steps and begin to cross the street; my breath refusing to escape my lips as my anxiety skyrockets and I feel like there's a ton of bricks on my chest that only continue to feel heavier with each step closer that I take. I finally see him; Reed; a dim shadow in the softly lit street. The mere sight of him instantly shatters my heart and all I can see when I look at him is flashbacks of myself; his hand is tightly clenched against the cold steel and his head hanging low. His body is slightly trembling; and a few faint sobs are the only sounds heard.

Ground Zero. He's come here for her; for Claire. I should have known; this too was my only refuge years ago when I felt lost and alone in the world. It was Stella who pulled me out from the darkest days of my life and now I can only hope that I'm enough for Reed for the support he needs. All I know is that I have to try.

"Reed..." I call out softly; trying not to startle him.

He lets out a sharp gasp as he whips himself around to face me and my heart breaks once more as I see his tear stained cheeks.

He quickly wipes the tears away with his hands and I offer a slight frown.

"Here I uh, brought your jacket" I tell him softly as I hold out his coat.

"Thanks..." comes his faint mumble of a response as he quickly throws it on.

"Are you okay?" I ask in concern; taking a few steps closer until I'm only about a foot away.

"How did you uh..." He begins with his voice shaking; then stops to clear his throat. "How'd you find me?" He asks without looking up at me.

"I had Adam trace your phone. I was worried" I tell him and he offers a small nod.

"Look Reed, I'm sorry that I..." I begin but am abruptly interrupted when he throws his arms around me and his head falls against my chest. My arms quickly wrap around him as he lets out a few more sobs and my own eyes begin to sting with the threat of tears.

"I'm so sorry Dad" he lightly whimpers and my chest heaves a sigh of relief; unsure if I'd ever be privileged enough to hear him call me that again.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for" I quickly assure him. "Alright?" I ask and he nods; his head still against my chest.

"I love you so much" I tell him as my eyes close and my chin rests on the top of his head as we linger in our embrace a little longer. Truth be told I wasn't sure we'd ever find our way back to this point and now that I have him safe in my arms I never want to let him go. I feel his chest let out a heavy sigh and I lean back slightly until I'm able to look him in the eyes.

"You're sure you're alright?"

"Mmm hmm" he nods before taking a step back from me. "Thanks for coming out here. Is it..." he begins and I offer a small nod.

"It's still hard to come out here, yes, but it gets... easier" I finish with a soft sigh. "Did you talk to her?" I ask and he lightly nods.

I gesture for us to sit and he quickly follows as we slowly slink down against the fence until we are sitting on the pavement. He once again wipes the tears from his face and my hand instinctively wraps around his shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze.

"You know I used to come here every night..." I begin; knowing he's probably not feeling up to talking too much right now. "Some nights I wouldn't say anything; just take comfort in the silence. Other times I'd babble on until I swear I could hear Claire's voice telling me to shut up" I lightly joke and his lips emit a slight chuckle and he cracks a small smile.

"What was she like?" he asks; his voice still a tad shaky.

"She was... amazing" I tell him in truth. "Kind, passionate, caring, loving, and stubborn as a mule" I add; reverberating what Stella said earlier and offering Reed a slight knock to his elbow and he lets out another small laugh and nods his head.

"Everybody loved her. It was impossible not to" I continue. "You... You would have loved her"

"I do love her" Comes his soft reply and my heart warms as I offer him a smile.

"She loved you too Reed, don't ever doubt that" I tell him and he nods. "Oh, that reminds me..." I begin as I dig into the pocket of my jacket and pull out the small black box.

"Is that?"

"The gift I tried to give you earlier, yes" I tell him as I hand the small box over.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." He shrugs and I just shake my head; letting him know it's alright and no apology is necessary. His fingers trace the small box for a few moments before he finally lifts the lid. "Dog tags?" He asks with mild confusion and I smirk.

"Read them" I instruct and he pulls them out of the box to take a closer look.

"Claire" He reads aloud, then flips the tag over. "Wherever you go, I'll always be close to your heart" he finishes, then looks up at me.

"They were a gift from your mother but, I want you to have them"

"Really?" He asks with a growing smile as he quickly throws them around his neck and clutches the tags with his fist. "I don't know what to say"

"Don't worry about it. They look better on you anyway" I smirk and he offers me a smile in return then his expression suddenly turns serious.

"What is it?" I have to wonder.

"I know you said there's no need to apologize but..."

"Reed" I try to stop him by holding my hand up but he quickly shakes his head.

"Just let me finish" he tries and I just nod my head to allow him to continue.

"You were right, from the beginning. Kevin was... well, not what I hoped he'd be that's for sure" he mutters as he fidgets with a small twig he picked up from the ground. "But I'm not sorry that I got to know him, I'm just sorry of how I went about it and I realize now that I hurt you in the process" he sighs as he finally flicks the small twig away.

"No, Reed, I was wrong. I'm supposed to be the adult and I should have been honest with you from the start. You deserved to make up your own mind about Kevin without me breathing down your neck about it. I acted selfishly; plain and simple. And I'm sorry"

"Well, you were right about Kevin" he laments with a heavy sigh as he slumps back against the fence.

"For what it's worth, I wish I wasn't" I tell him in truth and he nods. "I never wanted to see you get hurt, but instead of being supportive from the beginning I took the cowards way out because I was afraid of getting hurt myself. You're my son Reed, in my heart; in the only place that matters and I guess I just thought... Well, I just instinctively saw Kevin as a threat"

"Yeah, I know" he nods once more. "I didn't make it much easier on you though"

"Yeah well like I said, I should've been the one supporting you, not the other way around" I tell him and he shrugs in agreement.

We spend the next few minutes in contemplative silence until Reed finally turns to me with a wondering expression.

"I'd um... Can I come home?" He asks meekly and my face breaks into a warm smile.

"It's not home without you" I tell him in truth and he offers me a smile in return as we both push ourselves up from the ground.

Reed takes one final look back at the 9/11 memorial and lets out a deep breath before turning back to me.

"Ready?" I ask and he quickly nods.

"Ready" he confirms and my arm wraps around his shoulders as we head back towards the Avalanche.

A breeze brushes through us and my entire body tingles. _Claire _my mind sighs. If I believe in one thing in this world it's science, but in that moment Claire was with us. I can't explain it, but I could feel it. I look over to Reed who just offers me a small smirk and my hand retreats to the top of his head and I give his hair a quick tousle and he laughs as we finally reach the truck.

"Let's go home" I tell him and he breaks into a wide smile as he quickly gets around to the other side of the truck and jumps in.

_I think we're going to be alright Claire, thank You._ I offer inwardly before looking back over to Reed as he buckles up his seat belt.

****Thanks for reading! Still to come, Reed has to come clean about the money he gave to Kevin. How will Mac react when he finds out and what does this mean for Kevin? Also, Mac, Reed, and Stella can begin to get back on the road to recovery as far as their relationships go. Can they ever have their 'happy ever after'? Stay tuned and please leave a review before you go!****


End file.
